Naruto Hero Z
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: Uzumaki Natsumi is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and vanished as a Baby from Konoha before someone could say she was the Kyuubi. Twelve Years later a mysterious Girl named Son Natsumi appears and it comes out she is in Fact Uzumaki Natsumi but she is raised by Warriors whose Might dwarf the Kage. Let's Hope the Ninja World is ready for her. If not... Let's hope they survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto Hero Z_

XXxxXX

**_Chapter 1: A Hero comes_**

XXxxXX

Iruka was really sure he was done for.

Mizuki was roughly 10 Times better in Combat than him, that was a Truth, but he just couldn't let the Traitor take that Scroll. Just the Day before they had worked together, bringing a new Graduation Class into the Ranks of the Genin of Konohagakure. Now he had turned against the Village, stolen the sealed Scroll and was going to god knows were. And he didn't want to stop and would kill him to go.

And for what? For the Power to 'find and kill the Kyuubi', no one had heard of the Kyuubi since he had vanished thanks to the Yondaime Hokage but Mizuki claimed that the Kyuubi had been reborn and out there was a Bastard Child that held his Soul. And to kill that Child was his Ambition! And where did he get that Information? From one of Konohas greatest Traitors to date: Orochimaru!

He bit his lower Lip and jumped behind a Tree as Mizuki threw again with Shuriken at him. He needed a Plan, a fast Plan to stop Mizuki but he couldn't rely on Jutsu, he wasn't great at combat Jutsu and his 'Giant Demon Head Jutsu' lost it's Effect on him after witnessing it 4000 Times on the Class.

Suddenly both stopped as a bright Light shone through the Trees, some bending through the Wind that come up and a loud booming Sound was heard before a whirring was heard that he couldn't identify. Mizuki, he didn't know why, stormed into the Direction were the Light come from and he followed as fast as he could to prevent him to flee.

They come out at a Clearing where a Strange Object stood, roughly five Meters tall stood the Thing on six spindly build Leg, was a bit shaped like a Egg, had all over the lower Part yellow, oval shaped Parts that had become the 'Knees' of that Thing and a Glass Dome adorned it's Top but was opened as it seemed.

To the Legs of the Thing, no, the Machine Iruka corrected himself, stood a young Girl of roughly 12 Years. She had long, black Hair tied into a Ponytail with a red Bow, wore a red Battle Gi with a yellow Undershirt, blue Wristbands, a blue Sash as a Kind of belt, blue Shoe's, on the Belt hung a brown Leather Sack and she held a silver Iron Suitcase in her Hand as she climbed down a Ladder from the Machine.

She turned around and seemed to just have noticed them, black Eyes looking a bit surprised from her quite round and innocent looking Face at the two of them but they narrowed and scanned them like Iruka only knew it in one Way: A Warrior. "Orochimaru-sama was right! The Chakra Detector worked now I have you Demon!" Mizuki called out happily as he charged the a bit surprised Girl but the Surprise was soon replaced with a serious Expression and she stopped him dead in his Tracks by catching first his Right Fist with her Right Hand and then doing the same with the Counterparts.

She looked up at the struggling Man her Hair beginning to Raise in a invisible Wind and her Eyes shortly turning green. "I don't know what you're Problem is Mister but Demon is the least Thing you can call me, Alien, Saiyan, Bitch, Bastard or something like that alright but don't call me Demon because the only ones that deserve this work in the Afterlife or are called Freezer, Cell, Bojack and Turles!" She snarled at him and Iruka gulped as the Killing Intent washed over him and he saw that Mizuki's Pants had become wet.

The Man struggled some more but she just broke his wrist like nothing. "Don't lie Demon! You're the Kyuubi, even if you change you're Appearance you're Chakra is the same!" Mizuki snarled and Iruka frowned, that Girl should be the Kyuubi? Seriously, in his Mind Mizuki had gone made by now.

Without warning the Girl threw the grown Man over her Head, holding to his Limbs before smashing him down onto the Ground again, creating a Crater in it. She stood back up while Mizuki groaned in Pain to her Feet. "I don't know what Chakra is and never had nine Tails at all. I'm Natsumi, Daughter of Goku and Chichi, Sister of Gohan who killed Cell and Bojack. And I'm a Super Saiyan so don't you dare to insult me you damn Idiot!" She snarled at Mizuki who was standing back up but as he looked up a golden Aura encompassed the Girl suddenly, her Hair becoming spiky, turning blonde and her Eyes turning green.

Mizuki scrambled away from the Girl whose Aura died down but she still stood in her transformed state, staring him down coldly. Her Power was visible, Iruka had the inkling that Mizuki was really insane to insult her. "I- I don't care what you think you are! You're the reincarnated Kyuubi! The damn Demon Fox that was killed by the Yondaime!" Called Mizuki and threw some Shuriken at the Girl that simply glided to the Side, literally. He didn't saw her Feet moving as she evaded the Attack.

She narrowed her now green Eyes at the Man who was shocked how easily she was outclassing him. "Killing a Demon? If that Kyuubi was anything like Enma Dayo, the two Hell Guardians or King Kai, then no Human could kill something like that. That Yondaime Guy would have to be extremely strong and why would he be reincarnated? Demons don't reincarnate if killed, that is a Fact because I learned this from someone who comes from there. Now, if you want to engage me..." She said and jumped back before folding her Arms before her Chest and smirking. "Come at me, for 30 Hits I won't move." She explained and shocked both Mizuki and Iruka.

The White haired Chunin growled and jumped forward, landing a Punch to her Face and seeming to mover her Head. He grinned but then she showed his Hand away, unharmed. "Wha- You should have a Bruise!" Mizuki roared but Iruka saw what she did, she tilted her Head to prevent Mizuki's Fist from doing, or receiving, Damage.

Natsumi looked at him bored and said: "If I hadn't tilted my Head to the Side you're Hand would be broken. I warn you: My Body is harder and has much more Resistance than anything you ever saw. Come at me with anything but you're weak Punches." Mizuki took a Step back as he looked down at his bruised Fist, she was right, his Punch had injured himself!

He growled and took out two Kunai but to his astonishment they just bounced of the Girls Face like she was made of solid Rock, even breaking some Splinters of it. He took a Step back while she held up two Fingers, to show that he had hit her two Times. She hadn't defended herself up to now, only receiving the Attacks and waiting for them, not even evading them.

Mizuki gritted his Teeth, a Skin like solid Rock in hardness, a Strength beyond anything possible and this strange Ability to make herself blond... What was she? Deciding he had to end it now he formed Handsign's and ended at the Tora Sign. **"Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!"** He called and exhaled a large Orb of Fire that headed her Way.

Iruka, who observed it from the Sidelines was panicking, at least until he noticed how bored she seemed, not even being bothered by this. As the Fireball hit Mizuki cheered, thinking he had did it but then a Gust of Wind blew the Smoke created by the Fire Explosion apart. "Was that already with you're Techniques? Weapons, weak Hand to Hand Combat, you're weaker then my younger Brother you know? He throws a harder Punch when angered." The unharmed Girl taunted in a bored Voice while Mizuki become panicked, nothing worked! If he didn't flee now he wouldn't be able to at all!

He turned around suddenly and ran of, Iruka saw this and wanted to follow as a golden blur flew past him, a Beam of golden Light trailing behind. "Is she hunting him?" Asked Iruka himself while he looked at the Point were she had stood, A expanding Line was showing were she had stood and blocked the Fire from reaching behind her. He gulped, Mizuki had done a great Mistake.

Deeper in the Forest Mizuki breathed heavily while looking around, damn, that Girl was too strong, who was she? She had some good Points with what she said but if she wasn't the Kyuubi, who or what was she? "Fleeing has broken the Deal, my Turn." He whirled around and found the Girl directly behind him and for the first Time he was panicking. She could be a Student from the Class that just graduated, she couldn't be older than that but even so she was on a completely different Level!

Before he could react she was already over him, gripping the String holding the Scroll to his Back. Then she gripped his Collar and kicked him away, taking the Scroll and laying it down. He stood up as he saw her laying down the Scroll and his Weapons Pouch. "Give that back! That Scroll belongs to me!" He screamed at her but she just cracked her Neck and the Joints in her Knuckles.

She looked over at him with boredom and then said in a Voice that would make a certain Jonin proud: "You won't need it anyway, so in Case it is important I have taken it away so that I won't end up destroying it." She explained while Mizuki sweated like Hell, that was bad, that was definitely bad. The Girl now stretched slightly before going into a broad Fighting Stance with her Arms to her Sides, Hands balled into Fists. "Prepare yourself, I won't go easy on you for hurting someone." She informed him before she jumped forward, still both Fists by her Sides.

While Mizuki was staring at the Fists that looked like they were going to strike he didn't notice how she was actually readying a Kick as she was angled forward. It took him by surprise as she made a Backward flip, kicking his Chin with her Shoe and sending him backwards before landing and rushing forward again, giving him an Elbow Strike to the Back as she was besides him and followed before she cupped her Hands over her Head and delivered a Blow to his Abdomen that send him spiraling down again.

As he hit the Ground he spat out Blood but then she formed a small Energyball in her Hand. "I hope you come back as a better Person, greetings to the Guardians of Hell from Natsumi." She noted before throwing the Ball onto the Man and as it hit it vaporized him simply, a Cry of Pain being deafened from the Explosion.

As the Girl landed back on the Ground her Hair returned to it's former Look and as she looked to Iruka her Eyes were black again too. Iruka gulped but the Girl just walked to the Scroll, lifted it up and threw it to him before going to her strange Machine and pushing a Button. While he had caught and was holding the Scroll the Object vanished and she caught a small Capsule like Object before taking the Suitcase and placing the Capsule in their, pressing button on it to turn it into a Capsule too and sticking it into her Pouch.

Iruka was a bit shocked about this, she literally took out Mizuki without any Trouble, was invincible it seemed and wasn't interested in Konohas most secret Techniques. "Uh, wait, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Asked Iruka the young Girl that didn't have qualms of killing someone even at her Age.

The Girl turned towards him, smiling to his Surprise and then rubbed her the Back of her Head in embarrassment. "Sorry, my Name is Natsumi, sorry if I interrupted something but the Guy's Aura just screamed Treason. I come from another Dimension but was, apparently born in this one, somewhere around here." She explained to him and Iruka was a bit shocked at hearing this, another Dimension? And she had the means to travel between them? That was most likely what the Machine was for: To travel between Worlds. "Before you ask, the Machine I used had a Function to travel to any Universe you have something from, some big Words with Quantum what ever and so on. Anyway, as I come from here a Hair of me is used, a Piece of Treebark from Mount Paozu is my Return Ticket if I need to and I have more in Storage." She explained and Iruka was at a loss, how far ahead was that other World? Compared to that they were primitive... Alright, the Machine on itself looked futuristic enough to be a few thousand Years ahead of them so no Surprise.

He shook his Head and looked her over, all in all he would have liked to have her in his last Class, the Girl seemed much more competent as the Girls there. "If you are from around here then you're probably from my Village, Hokage-sama, our Leader, will surely know something. My Name is by the Way Umino Iruka." He offered and the Girl nodded, he had no Doubts that she wasn't afraid of someone raping her, hell the Girl had vaporized a Chunin after playing with him like a Ragdoll! Mizuki was a higher skilled Chunin, while he was low Level, Mizuki was a mid Level Chunin and this Girl was barely the Age of a regular Genin.

The two of them traveled to the Village, he jumped into the Trees and the Girl followed Suit, making more Sound than you would expect from a Ninja. "What did he mean with Chakra anyway? I never heard that Word." Asked Natsumi and Iruka was a bit taken a back by this Question and revelation, she didn't know of Chakra? He did think her World wasn't so different as she used Energy based Attacks as it seemed but probably she knew it under another Name.

He shook his Head and answered then: "Chakra is made by combining spiritual Energy and Physical Energy, the former being found in the Brain, the other in the Cells. Is there something similar in you're World?" He wanted to know what he was bringing into his Village and was curious as her Chakra was very potent for her not knowing what it was.

The Girl looked to him and then explained with a slightly confused Look: "Yes and no, I use Chi, it is in essence the Life Force of Beings and Saiyans, like me, have a natural Talent to use it. I never heard of Chakra or to use something other than Chi as most People on Earth believe Chi and Chi Techniques to be mere Magic Tricks." Iruka was a bit shocked at that and lost his Balance, falling unceremoniously in Mid Jump.

As he looked up he noticed something else that shocked him: Natsumi had stopped mid Air and was now hovering on the same Place as she had been before he fell. "Wha- you can fly?" Asked Iruka shocked at seeing this, it was a Ability only the Tsushikage was said to possess and now this Girl performed it simply.

Natsumi landed next to him, now he understood why she was so loud as she wasn't used to jump on Trees for travel. "Yeah, I can manipulate my Chi to, for example, hover in Midair or fly in any Direction. I can fight in Mid Air too, it is not difficult and a rather basic Skill anyone could learn, even Chi using Beginners. If you want I could teach you." She explained grinning while Iruka got the distinct Feeling that the difference of what is basic here and what is considered Basic over there where very different by many Levels.

He shook his Head and stood back up, the Girl got stranger and stranger but appeared stronger and stronger at the same Pace. "No, better not, I'm just a Teacher at the Ninja Academy of Konoha so I won't need it and I don't believe it would be taken into the Schedule any Time soon." He answered and noticed that the Girl seemed a bit confused at his Words.

As he was about to ask what she had she asked already: "What do mean with Ninja Academy? I have seen only one Ninja, that strange Fox Guy that works for Prince Pillaf, a Human who wants World Domination. Why would you have a School for making Ninja? Is it probably similar to Martial Arts Schools like the one from Muten Roshi?" He blinked, then he blinked again and repeated it a few Times more. She just told him that her World had apparently no Ninja Forces and, if it was any indication, then she had learned Matial Arts, not Taijutsu.

He sighed and shook his Head. "This Universe is reigned by Daimyo with Ninja as the Main military Forces though the Daimyo hold onto a Army of Samurai and small Groups of Ninja as Bodyguards, at least in the Shinobi Nations. My Village, Konohagakure, is one of five great Ninja Villages and the main military Power in Hi no Kuni, the Land you're in right now. The Ninja Academy there to train the next Generation of Shinobi and Kunoichi, these start as Genin. I myself am of the Chunin Rank and a Teacher there. Mizuki was one as well but he went Traitor and tried to steal this Scroll that holds many powerful but forbidden Jutsu that can harm there Users as well or are ethnically bad." He explained and Natsumi nodded before thinking of something.

Then she chuckled and shook her Head. "If these Jutsu are performed using this Chakra stuff then I believe I have something you would forbid that I can use with Chi." He looked at her and she grinned before balling her Hands into Fists and then she gave a Roar of Effort, emanating a red colored Aura around herself. **"Kaio-Ken!"** She called by this and Iruka noticed that her Muscles had increased slightly.

He swallowed nervously while she let the Aura die down again before smiling his Direction. "What was that? I never saw something like that but it resembled that blonde Hair Trick you used against Mizuki." He asked, remembering how she had turned blond with green Eyes, emanating a similar but golden Aura from her Body back then.

Natsumi smiled and explained: "Back then I transformed into a Super Saiyan, a more Powerfull Form of myself that is 50 Times stronger than my Base Form. This right now was the **Kaio-Ken**, a very advanced Chi Technique I learned by King Kai, the Kaio of the North. I use my Chi to overcome my Body's Limits for a short Period of Time but overuse of high Levels of this can kill me and are a strain to my Body. The Good Side is that you're Body becomes more acustomed to it over Time so I can use **Kaio-Ken Times 30** by now, my Power skyrockets there to 3000% of my Standard Strength. Others that would try it, more so Humans most likely and most other Races too, wouldn't stand a Standard Kaio-Ken without tremendous Training and would collapse after a few Minutes of use." Iruka become a bit Pale at that, it reminded of **Hachimon Tonko**, the Ability to open several of the eight inner Gates that held back the Chakra flow and limited the Ability's of Humans.

If this Girl could do something like that and that to such a high Level... and it wasn't even her strongest Form of getting a Power Boost! "Wait, you're talking as if you weren't a Human, and you called yourself now already a few Times a Saiyan, what is that?" Asked Iruka, now wanting to know a bit more about her and her strange Way's of talking about herself.

Natsumi sighed and rubbed her Forehead as if she didn't want to explain it long. "Could we wait until we are in you're Village? I have a Video Tape with a Explanation on me, with a TV and and everything so you can see it. I must show it whoever is in Charge anyway, Uranai Baba said something about me having to find the Shadow of a Fire, don't ask me what she meant. By the Way: Uranai Baba is a Witch and Fortuneteller that can go into the Afterlife." She explained and Iruka nodded, if that was right he could accept, and he suspected she meant the Hokage, he would bring her to him anyway.

The two traveled further towards the Village with Natsumi noticing they were traveling southwards, towards a rather large assembling of stronger Chi Sources. "Iruka-san, I believe I could bring us to the Village faster, I can sense many Auras in the Direction we are traveling, rather strong ones. If you tell me how strong the Person should be we are heading towards I can teleport us there." She offered to the Chunin who was a bit surprised at this, Teleportation?

He shook his Head and answered: "If the Auras show how strong someone is, it would be the strongest good natured Aura I believe, we are after all heading to Hokage-sama, the Leader of the Village." She nodded and took hold of his Shoulder, him standing on a Branch.

She placed Middle and Index Fingers to her Temple and frowned in Concentration before the two vanished in a short flash of Light. Iruka found himself a second later in a large Office before the Desk of the Hokage, Natsumi still hovering next to him. "Iruka! How did you get here and who is this Girl by you?" Asked the old Man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who sat in the Chair in his white Robes with a Pair of red Pants but without the Conic, red Hat with the white Middle Section of the Hokage.

Iruka bowed instantly to the Man while Natsumi landed next to him. "Sorry Hokage-sama, this Girl is Natsumi, she is a dimensional traveling Fighter that had appeared near the Place I found Mizuki and helped me retrieve the Sealed Scroll from him. She told me that she was originally from this Dimension, around the Place she appeared in so I thought she may be from our Village." He explained and Sarutobi was a bit surprised while Natsumi seized the Man, as old as he seemed he was strong for a Human, more so even for the Standards of this World. And as Muten Roshi was much older for sure she could tell that he didn't need to be Physically weak or something like that.

Sarutobi turned to the young Girl that emanated a strange Energy and a lot of Chakra, her Eyes were very round and soft, long Eyelashes framing it and her Build was contrary to that pretty strong it seemed. Her Dogi was a bit revealing but loose on her Body, not giving away her Build but providing no Protection whatsoever. All in all, if he wouldn't feel her Strength and recognize how she was seizing him and his Strength, he would think she was a normal Kid. "In this Case I must thank you Natsumi-chan. But how did you find this out? And how did you get here?" Asked Sarutobi while leaning back in his Chair, interested in what she would answer but he saw her sigh, apparently she explained it to Iruka.

The Girl took out a Capsule, Iruka recognized it as the one with the Suitcase in it, and activated it. Out of the Suitcase she took then another Capsule out. After it had released it's Contents a Flat Screen TV with DVD Player and some Kind of Energy cell had appeared. "The Video will explain it all, I don't want to explain it." Told Natsumi the two Shinobi and pushed the Play button.

On Screen appeared now two Persons, one was a light blue Haired young Woman with blue Eyes, light Skin and a red Dress. The other was a old Lady that was much smaller, had a black Dress on and a black Witch Hat with a red Band around it. _"Hello Whoever hears this. My Name is Briefs Bulma, I'm an Inventor and the one that invented the Dimension traveling Device Natsumi arrived in you're Dimension. Next to me is Uranai Baba, a Witch and Fortuneteller. If you see this Video Natsumi will have most likely found her Birthplace."_ Explained Bulma smiling while Iruka and Sarutobi just starred at her rather wide Cleavage, or they had until Natsumi used two Frying Pans she had with her and hit them both on the back of their Head.

Uranai Baba spoke up next. _"As I'm the only one that knows this I will explain some Things: Natsumi's Birthname was Namikaze or Uzumaki Natsumi, her Parents by Blood being Uzumaki Kushina of the Uzumaki Shinobi Clan and Namikaze Minato who was something you call Hokage, the fourth to bear this Title to be exact. On the Day of her Birth her Father was forced to seal a Beast called the Kyuubi in her and by Accident this let her travel to our World where she was found and then raised by Son Goku, the greatest Hero and strongest Man of Earth, and his Wife Chichi along with their Son, Son Gohan. Before you ask: I looked this up only after Bulma found out that she was extra dimensional."_ Now Sarutobi was shocked, Minatos Child? But she had black Hair, not blonde or red as he had expected!

Before he could ask the Girl that seemed a bit surprised herself of this Revelation, Bulma spoke up again: _"Our investigation indicates that Natsumi become somehow on the Way to our Dimension a Saiyan, a Warrior Race from another Planet. Though she still has Human Genes in her, making her to roughly 10% Human. From her Genes I believe she was born Blonde but was turned black Haired with black Eyes since her Genes were turned into Saiyan Genes, a generally black haired Race._

_We found all this first out after I registered with a Detector that her Quantum Radiation wasn't matching that of our Universe, this meant that she was born elsewhere. As Baba had informed me you aren't as advanced as our World so I will just explain it: Quantum Radiation is a Universe unique Radiation, each Universe has it's own and whoever is born there will have the same Signature. Using this I changed a Time Machine with whom a Monster called Cell arrived three Years ago from roughly 20 Years into the Future and made it so that she could travel to another Universe where she has probes from._

_The Capsules she has are furthermore Capsule Corp. Products and include a House, a Hover Car, a Spaceship, a artificial Entry to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Dimension, a Tank with 50 Senze Beans and Emergency Clothes, 500 Sets of Saiyan Armor Training Clothes and 2000 Sets of Dogi Sets. Then 20 Sets of Saiyan Banquette Armors and Food for, in Case of a Saiyan, 40 Months, so she won't need to eat everyday a Senzu Bean because of her Hunger. Naturally she has this TV Set as well, it can connect to our TV Channels in our Dimension and connect to our World to speak with us using a special Receiver that she has as well." _This Explanation let both Sarutobi and Iruka speechless though Natsumi seemed surprised of some Things too, for example her Parents Names it seemed.

Baba spoke up again after that and explained: _"I would suggest that you include her into you're Ninja Ranks as she is a Fighter at Heart, a Warrior and can become quite violent if bored. Oh, and by the way: Be careful of the Heir to the Fan Natsumi, he is dangerous to you're Homeworld." _With that the Video ended, leaving all three a bit shocked though Sarutobi and Iruka more since she was pointing with a Bijuu at Uchiha Sasuke as his Name meant Fan.

Sarutobi shook his Head and looked Natsumi over who had by now stowed away the Items she had brought out for this. "As this Uranai Baba Woman suggests I would recruit you but before I must know you're Skill Level, do you know any Ninjutsu? Or Taijutsu Techniques?" Asked Sarutobi the Girl that seemed to him like a mostly Close Quarter Fighter as she was lean but strong Build from what he saw and as a Jinchuriki she should have learned a bit.

Natsumi looked at him and frowned again, Iruka facepalmed as he remembered to have forgotten to mention Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. "I don't know what that is, I'm a Martial Artist, having been trained by the best in the Universe I was raised in, including my Dad. I use mostly advanced Martial Arts, meaning I include Chi Attacks and flying, channeling Chi into my Limbs and similar Techniques in Combat. Furthermore I'm a Saiyan capable of turning into a Super Saiyan, a Transformation that raises my Power by 50 Times." She explained and Sarutobi was a bit shocked at that, Chi? Life Energy was what she used? He knew about Chi, it was a ancient Energy, the Art of using it long believed to be lost and now he had a Ki User before him?

Then a Question hit him: How strong was she in Baseform? Then he could determine how strong she was at maximum. "I would like to test this Strength of yours to see how much this is." He explained and Natsumi just shrugged, how had King Kai said it? Don't show you're entire Strength at once Natsumi! That is the worst Thing to damn do! Yeah, she and her Father were really a bit obsessed with testing their Strength back then and to show a bit off.

The Hokage, sending Iruka to the Hospital as he needed Treatment, brought her to a large free Space that she could tell was some Kind of Training Area. "So, what shall I do? Flying? Making a Clearing with a Attack? Or should I just power up a bit?" Asked Natsumi while doing some Stretching and looking at the old Man who was a bit shocked at her Offers but shook his Head before biting open his Thumb and forming Handsigns.

As he ended the Sequence, seeing that Natsumi didn't know what he was doing Sarutobi clapped his Hand onto the Ground and called: **"Kuchyose no Jutsu!"** A Smoke Cloud shadowed the Man for a Moment and Natsumi asked herself what he just did but then the Smoke cleared, showing the Man standing next to a humanoid looking, rather large Ape with white, longer and Hair like Fur on the Head and a old Japanese Noble Outfit on him. "This is Enkoo Enma, Head of the Kuchyose Ape Clan. He is the strongest with whom I have a Contract. You two will fight one another to see how strong you are." Explained Sarutobi, Enkoo Enma already knowing what the Man wanted as he had send a Message to him before he had summoned him.

Natsumi bowed to him and explained: "Nice to meet you. I'm Natsumi." The Monkey nodded, having a strange Feeling about her in Terms of her Strength. Natsumi got into a Fighting Stance, Enma doing the same but wondering what Taijutsu Style she was using.

Before they could do anything Enma noticed something that he hadn't noticed to that Point, transfixed to her Face. "Wait, is that a Monkey Tail?" Asked the great King of the Ape Clan as he noticed her brown furred Appendage.

Natsumi blinked but then smiled, the Tail wagging behind her for a bit of Show. "Yeah, I'm a Saiyan so I have one as it wasn't taken from my Body. Oh, and you shouldn't hold back, I'm pretty strong myself." She explained and Enma nodded at that, quite interested in why she was so sure of herself.

It wasn't arrogance, it was a clear Wish to fight a good Opponent and a great Pride in her own Ability's grown from countless Battles and hard Training. Just looking at her Eyes showed this, a Love for Fighting, the Believe in her own Ability's and the Believe to be a Foe to be counted on. "Then here I come!" He called, rushing forward and punching her, holding back even so but it would have been enough to break a large Boulder.

To his and Sarutobi's Shock the Girl just blocked instead of evading it, with one Arm. It pressed her Backwards he saw but her Arm held out. "Good Punch Enma-san." Commented the young Girl while forming a Energyball in her right Hand before trusting it forward and hitting the Monkey with it, releasing a strong Beam of Chi into the Abdomen of the Monkey Man, trowing him back.

He caught himself, holding the hit Point on his Body. "That was a strong Attack for a Kid. But it wasn't the Rasengan, or made of Chakra for that right?" Asked Enma as he looked to the Girl that still grinned for this Fight that was still to rage on.

She stormed this Time forward, without answering his Question. She reached him and punched him but he blocked, now noticing that her Punch was stronger than what he had thought her Strength to be from her Block. Then a blue Light caught his Attention and a bit late he noticed how she brought her other Hand upon him and fired a Beam of Skyblue Energy at him from Point Blanc.

He was thrown back several dozen Meter before he caught himself again, the Girl grinning at him while he waved his hurting Forearm with whom he blocked the Blunt of this Attack. "You're right, I'm what you call a Chi-User. The first was a simple **Chi Blast**, this on the other Hand was a **Full Power Chi Blast**." She explained while Enkoo Enma, the King of the Monkey's and strongest Kuchyose was impressed of her.

He nodded and got into a Battle Stance again, the Girl was holding back, he could see it as she was stronger apparently than she was pretending to be. Suddenly he rushed forward and delivered a Punch to her Stomach, making her bend over before following up with a Elbowstrike to her Back, making her stumble forward before he gave her a Kick to the Head, making her flinch and for a Short Time she seemed to be stunned, something he wanted to exploit but as he brought his Fist down upon her it was caught by her while she surrounded herself in a Energyaura.

He was quite shocked while the Girl held him at Bay now, gritting her Teeth while he pressed against her. Alright, he was holding back quite a bit with only roughly 20% of his Strength in use but this was still impressive. He pressed a bit more and the Girl was brought further down, her Teeth nearly breaking under the Pressure she stood under, trying to match him. "You're impressive but you should give up now Natsumi, I'm still holding back and you can't match this." He stated, pressing more, making her go to her Knees but still holding to his Fists.

Sarutobi, who was standing to the Side, noticed to his confusion how Natsumi was grinning suddenly, something strange was going to happen. "Holding back? Welcome in the Club Enma-san, I do it myself!" She shouted and her Aura begun to flare once more, now taking a red tinge to it and she stood back up. **"Kaio-Ken x4!"** She called and threw the Monkey back before leaping forward with more Speed than before.

Enma barely was capable of blocking her next Punch, the Collision breaking the Ground under them. /What a Strength! But now I know why you are grinning so, you have Fun fighting me./ He thought while he blocked the incoming Punches and Kicks, each pretty much several Times stronger than the prior one. "You're still not going all out right? That Technique seems to be not by it's Limit yet." Stated Enma while getting some Distance after another right Punch of hers.

Natsumi grinned and answered: "Yeah, I can bring the Kaio-Ken up to Times 30, but I don't want this Fight to get boring so fast." Then she got into a Stance with wide Legs and her clenched Fists at her Sides. "But I see you're tougher than you show yourself. Because of that I will go further." She informed him before giving a Cry of Effort to the Heavens and unleashing her Aura even more Powerful than before. **"Kaio-Ken x10!" **She announced and then rushed forward, delivering a tremendous right Punch to Enma's Stomach, further enhanced by loading it up with Chi and releasing it into the Body of her Opponent.

This threw Enma back several hundred Meters before he could catch himself and trow of the Energy she had assaulted him with. He gritted his Teeth while the Girl seemed to have grown even stronger again! What Kind of Strength was she still holding? It was insane, absolutely insane, as if she was a Bijuu! "I think you're Close Quarter Combat Ability's are more than sure extremely high. But you haven't shown much in Terms of these Chi Attacks of yours." He stated while rubbing his aching Stomach while the Girl was in Fighting Stance, the Glint in her Eyes showed she was enjoying herself at the Moment greatly.

Sarutobi was observing as the two clashed again, now Enma wasn't holding back, he could see it but now Natsumi was holding her own easily against the Monkey who was a Match for the Kyuubi, a scary Thought in his Mind, the Girl was incredible in her Skills. Finally Natsumi used a Opening in his Defense after he tried to punch her and gave him a Uppercut.

He was thrown upward, his Jaw being in Pain and he flew quite a Distance up. Under him Natsumi threw up her Arms and called: **"Hellfire Dome!" **Sarutobi was shocked at that but then she released a large, orange Beam, roughly 20 Meters wide that shot up towards the Monkey who saw this.

Sarutobi had to look away so bright was her Attack but as she stopped something fell from the Sky. As he could see it was the Adamantine Staff Form of Enma but he transformed back groaning in Pain. "Damn Gaki, that hurt like hell!" He stated and Natsumi gained more Respect from the Hokage, that was one Hell of an Attack.

The Girl laughed awkwardly and rubbed the Back of her Head. "Sorry Enma-san, I forgot this is just Training but my Respect, this Attack would have leveled a Mountain." She informed, deactivating her Kaio-Ken, leaving the two old Guys in utter Shock, she had so much Power? And not even at her Peak of Power? "Anyway, what was that for a Form? The only Thing I ever saw that was so durable was Dad's Magical Staff and the Copy I have, both of them indestructible." She asked and Sarutobis Eyes widened, she had something similar? But wait, she used Bojutsu?

Enma stood up, dusting of his Clothes, noting he was a bit too slow as his Clothes were a bit singed. "I can transform into a Adamantine Staff, I would like to know of what this Staff of yours is made of could I?" He asked and Natsumi nodding, taking out the Suitcase and taking out a short, blue Bo in a orange Sheet of sorts. She gave it to Enma and he noticed at once this Weapon was made of Adamantine, real Adamantine. He could feel Engravements similar to those on Treasures of his Clan but this Staff was different. "Adamantine, no Question about that. Whoever made it must be very Powerful." Stated Enma with a bit of Awe, he knew only one Black Smith capable of doing this and he claimed to have been trained after he had reverse summoned someone from the Afterlife.

Natsumi grinned and explained: "One of my old Masters, King Kai, made it for me. He is one of the Kaio, a Kind of God in the Afterlife that, in his Case, watches over the northern Quadrant of the Universe." Enma had a Sweatdrop at that, the same Explanation that Kenkoo had for who had taught him how to make Adamantine Weapons. She took back the Weapon and laid it back into her Suitcase, stowing it as a Capsule back into her Leather Pouch again. "So, is the Battle still going on?" Asked Natsumi now and Sarutobi chuckled slightly, the Girl loved apparently Fights.

He shook his Head and answered: "No, I think this Demonstration was enough for now. Thank you Enma, I will be sure to get you a bottle of Sake for later." The Monkey nodded and vanished before Sarutobi got with the, in his Eyes, prodigy to his Residency and got out a few Items. "This is a Hitae Ate, it signify's that you're a Kunoichi of Konoha. These Scrolls hold Messages from you're Parents, I have safeguarded them until now. This Key is for a Apartment in the Shinobi Quarters of the Village, please remain there until I can get where you will place the mentioned House. Tomorrow please come here at 12:00 AM to take a Pass Picture for you're Ninja License." The Girl nodded at that before Sarutobi called a Anbuu that was bringing her to the Shinobi Quarters that he mentioned.

The next Day Natsumi got up at six in the Morning for a Training Session.

She searched a secluded Area of the Training Grounds, clothed in a Saiyan Battle Armor, or a Training Armor in this Case made by Bulma. She took out the Spaceship, a roughly two Times larger Variant of the same Ship Goku had arived in at Namek, with a Max Gravity of 600G. She begun to stretch, the Armor being weighted at the Parts that would have been hard Gum like Material.

She was about to enter as a Pair of fast Chi's got her Attention because of the Speed. She looked into the Direction and found a Man and a Boy that looked very much alike with the Boy having round Eye's with four Eyelashes. He had a green Spandex with orange Leg Warmers and blue Sandals similar to those worn by both Iruka and Mizuki on his Feet. The Man wore the same Clothes but had smaller and not rounded Eyes. Both were especially strange as they had Bowlcut styled Hair and huge Eyebrows. And the Man had a similar Vest like Iruka had worn.

She turned to them, her Tail wrapped around her Waist, looking like a brown Belt. "What a surprise! Another youthful Kid lke you Lee! Greetings! I'm the beautiful green Beast of Konoha Might Guy!" The Man greeted her grinning and causing her to sweatdrop, he was as strange as Hercule, that Imposter who took the Fame for defeating Cell even though it was Gohan doing it, not him.

The Boy then held up his Hand with a Thumbs up, imitating the Gesture of the older Double. "And I'm Rock Lee, Konohas beautiful blue Beast! Do you want to go out with me?" He exclaimed with a blinking white Row of Teeth in his Mouth.

Natsumi stood there for a Moment, a dead Bush rolled past them and a Cricket was heard in the Background. "Sorry, but no." She said him straight to the Face, not bothering on commenting on his Clothes or Looks, he seemed Nice but she didn't want to know how her Mother would react to him, or what she would force her Father to do. /Most likely eliminate him with a Testing Fight./ She thought with a inward deadpan. "Umm, anyway: I'm Natsumi, sorry if you wanted to use this Place, I can move my Equipment somewhere else." She explained, thumbing to the Spaceship that she wanted to use for Training.

Guy examined the Machine a bit and asked then, a lot more serious: "What is the purpose of this strange Orb?" Natsumi looked over to it, a Look gracing her Face that spoke of her finding this Normal.

She scratched her Neck and answered then: "Nothing actually, just a Spaceship with Gravity Chamber I use for Training." Both of Males on the Training Ground starred at her, Gravity Chamber? Spaceship? Natsumi lifted one Hand and explained: "A Gravity Chamber is a Place where you can raise the Gravity in Relation to Earths Gravity. I started Training in higher Gravity eight Years ago as me and my Dad come into the Afterlifes on a Planet that had ten Times the Gravity of Earth. By now I'm Training at 250G, or in other Words 250 Times Earths Gravity." Both Lee and Guy's Eyes widened at how she told this so simple as if it was nothing.

Guy starred at the Girl in Disbelieve, she claimed such a spectacular Feat as training with 250 Times her original Weight. "This is unbelievable but, if you started eight Years ago then you were barely four right?" He asked, shocked how someone could make a Child of that Age go through that Kind of Training.

Natsumi sighed at his Question and answered: "It couldn't be helped, I was raised in another Dimension, on a Planet Earth facing unbelievable Odds. Back then two extremely powerful, at least we saw it that Way back then, Alien Warrior were on there Way to the Planet and we needed all the Help we could get. So, as I had died just before then, my Adoptive Father and I traveled to King Kais Planet to train. My older Brother, surrogate Brother, was on the same Time training with a Alien called Piccolo for this Fight like myself but not under higher Gravity. The only reason for Earth still existing after that was this Training my Dad and me got through. Anyway, as I'm not familiar with the People here, how about a bit of Training together? I need to learn this Ninjutsu Stuff I believe and you could probably help me." The two were a bit surprised but smiled then.

Guy nodded and answered: "If all this is true Lee and me would be honored to train with such a great Warrior as you though neither Lee nor me can use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Natsumi was bit surprised but then smiled brightly at hearing this.

She put her Hands on her Hips and answered: "Then I will teach you Chi use, that can surely be a substitute to this Ninjutsu if you can't do it." Both were surprised but Natsumi took her Spaceship back and turned to them, a Glint of Mischief in her Eyes, this would be fun.

XXxxXX

So here ends the first Chapter.

The Idea was based on a Fanfic I wrote a bit earlier but with a different Point of Time of her getting to the Naruto World. If anyone finds her to be overpowered, here the Reason: Gohan didn't train in the seven Years between Cell Games and Buu Saga. Natsumi on the other Hand did train afterward and has a stronger Saiyan Genetic than him.

For those who want to know how she exactly looks, I based her Looks on the Saiyan Heroine from the Japan only Arcade Game Dragonball Heroes, named Note but she isn't taking that Role as this doesn't involve that Game. Her Outfit is the first and Standard Variant, no the Promotional Outfit, in other Words she wears the Outfit of Note in the First Trailer she appeared in, the one with Freezer.

And yes: She is working on SSJ3 here but for the Moment SSJ2 is her Limit though she is short of obtaining a Kind of Sublevel between two and three like the Dai-Ni-Denkai or Dai-San-Denkai, so stronger than SSJ2 but far from SSJ3 up to now. And she appears overpowered as she is compared here to a low Level Naruto Charakter like Mizuki. I remind you: Goku and Gohan both could fight against People that would break a Mountain with their Pinky, Goku showed at the Start of DBZ even how he felled a Mammut Tree and carried it one Handed to his House and Natsumi now is much stronger.

The Fanfic will mostly follow Naruto Cannon just with a seemingly invincible, female Variant of Naruto to boot. I will include greatly the Movies of Naruto as far as I can but don't expect a great Enemy for Natsumi until Akatsuki and then they will still be quite outclassed if she goes all out as she held still back against Enkoo Enma, the Monkey King that could throw back the Kyuubi.

Here Chakra and Chi are different Energy's though everybody can learn to use Chi only Natives of the Ninja World can learn use of Chakra as Chakra was only obtained there through Hagoromo and Kaguya, and yes: Spoiler to Naruto Ahoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Squad No 7

_Naruto Hero Z_

_XXxxXX_ _Chapter 2: Squad No. 7_

XXxxXX

So here is the next Chapter and a Disclaimer from our Heroine!

**Natsumi**: Pokemonever1994 doesn't own Naruto, Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT as well as related Things to these Series. She only owns her own made up Techniques and the overall Plot to this Fanfiction you see here.

Review Answeres:

**Shikinamikaze:** Thanks!

**Koronadomontes: **Danke für das Lob von dir *Grin*

**SSJG: **Most likely a Cameo Appearance, this is a Naruto Canon based F.F. and I think that Natsumi is, in Spore Terms, enough of a Epic on her own for the rest of the Story don't you think? But probably I take them into the entire thing later on.

**Guest: **Here it comes, sorry if it takes a while as I write always longer Chapters.

**TxT:** Thanks!

**Matt Corleone94: **Thanks for Review, Favo and Follow from me and the Story. I hope I will please you and the others with this Chapter too.

**Nidhogg – the Malice Striker: **I'm not so a Shipping maker, I concentrate more on the Story as I wrote to him already, nice to see you by the way.

**Guest 2.:** Thanks for the Review and I hope this Chapter will please you.

XXxxXX

It was two Days since Natsumi found herself in Konoha.

She had set up her new House in a forested Area of the Village on a large Clearing where she could train while she waited for the Team asignment, something about a Genin Team or something.

So at the Moment she found herself before Classroom where the Class was waiting for Team Assignment, Iruka being their Instructor from the Academy. He had taken her to eat something together, but he regretted after he found out she had a black Hole for a Stomach, or in scientific Terms: Her digestive System worked so fast that she could take in the Food for 40 People, this meant she had eaten 238 Bowls of different Ramen before being satisfied.

Later they brought a Boy named Choji for a Eating Contest, his Friend Shikamaru coming along to see the 'hole without Bottom' as they had called her. To say the least, she had eaten 30 Times what he had brought into him before collapsing as her eating Speed was as extreme as her Appetite. She looked to the Ceiling, wondering why Guy had told her she should get herself a few Kunai and Shuriken, these Weapons were worthless if you had Mid and Long Range Attacks like hers.

She sighed, fiddling with the Headband that now hung from her Skyblue belt, the Cloth was a dark blue and the Plate was shiny and fresh. She laughed, something as mundane as a common Clothing Item wasn't needed for the Z-Fighters, they were a unique Group, three Races forming the strongest of all Groups in the Universe. Saiyans, Namekians and Humans, fighting together to protect Earth. Even though the Humans weren't so strong most People wouldn't be able to stand up against them and then there were still Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo to look after Earth. Not to mention that Trunks was already beginning to train under his Father and Vegeta had agreed to do the same with Goten.

Goten, and Gohan. Her Brothers were over there, she would visit them soon, eat her Mothers great cooking and spar with Vegeta a bit, the Prince had gone Lazy after Gokus Death after all. "Team no. Seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Son Natsumi under the Jonin Hatake Kakashi." Stated Iruka and Natsumi took this as her Timing to show up.

Before the Eyes of 26 Genin appeared Natsumi using the Instant Transmission. They all looked at her, she was a bit shorter than them thanks to Growing Spurts Rule on Saiyans and she hadn't had the Growing Spurt for Teenage Age now. Iruka had told her about his Class and she knew for what she had to search in Case of her Team.

She found the Head full of pink Hair of Haruno Sakura next to a black Haired, black Eyed Boy whose Hair stuck up partly like Vegetas but resembled more a Ducks Ass, Uchiha Sasuke. "Hi Minna, I'm Natsumi, nice to meet ya." She greeted them cheerfully though eying the Uchiha Boy with some mistrust as his Aura was pretty dark for a Human.

He wore a blue, short sleeved T-Shirt, white Armwarmers and his blue Hitae Ate around his Forehead. A Pair of Bangs framed his rather feminine Face and she had to admit he looked good but she didn't like him from her first Expression, more so as his Death Glare was pointed at her. All in all, if you would give him a Battle Armor, styled his Hair a bit different and clip a Monkey Tail to his Pants you could think Vegeta would stand there, or a close relative of him.

The other Member was a Girl in her Age with long, pink Hair, what had to be a red Dress with Circle Symbols on it and her Hitae Ate was tied in a Way like a Hairband would. Her Arms were pretty thin, weak and her Aura was the weakest out of all of them and none of them were anything like impressive for this Village aside of probably the Uchiha who had a stronger Aura than Iruka.

A Boy with a Fur lined, dark gray Hoody Jacket sprang up, he had a Pair of red, triangle like Tattoos on his Face like Fangs and a little, white Puppy Dog sat on his Head. He had elongated Canines she noticed and his Pupils were slitted. "Who is that? She wasn't part of our Class so who is she?" Asked the Boy, Inuzuka Kiba if she had to guess was his Name from Irukas Desciption.

The Man sighed and answered then: "Natsumi-chan is from our Village but vanished as a Baby. She returned now and helped defeat Mizuki who had tried to betray our Village. The Hokage himself made her a Genin after a Test so don't think she is less skilled than you, in Fact I wouldn't be surprised if you all could attack her without being able to harm her at all." The Class was stunned before a outrage come over them, the Boys because Iruka was saying that a Girl was stronger than them all, a Girl! And the Girls as Iruka effectively said that this Natsumi was stronger than 'Sasuke-kun'.

They all were silenced as Natsumi gave off a large Amount of Killing Intent and her Aura flared around her. "To all of you: Come at me if you're brave enough, I will hold back 99% of my TRUE Power, so you won't die by each Hit but even so I will beat you to a pulp." She threatened them and her sheer Confidence made her believable and this enormous Aura around her made her look even stronger.

Kiba was about to do just that but Iruka interrupted with his one failsafe Jutsu. **"****SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!"** These Words, spoken with the Support Genjutsu **Kyodai oni zugaikotsu no jutsu** (Giant Demon Head Jutsu). He breathed and looked at all of them before explaining: "I saw her myself fighting. She held back at that Time from what I heard but vaporized Mizuki after beating him up without taking Damage, even from a B-ranked Katon Jutsu." He informed them and this shut them up, if Mizuki was not just killed but fucking vaporized there was no Chance for them but they all though that the Distance couldn't be so great that she was Invincible, how wrong they were.

Natsumi sighed, shaking her Head at the senseless Pride they seemed to have just because they Graduated. She sat herself next to Sakura on a free Place and uncurled her Tail surprising Sakura. Three Hours got by, after 10 Minutes were all Teams away and after 20 Minutes Iruka left too. Only Team seven were left in the Room and Natsumi used the empty Place to lay down on another Desk and look up to the Ceiling, feeling out the Chis of the Teams, they were pretty much spread out around the Area around the Academy.

She could feel both Lee and Guy training on a Training Area, they had down great by learning to harness their Chi. Their Chi were two of the strongest Auras around the Village. She frowned as she couldn't find anyone that seemed strong enough and was heading towards them. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Asked Sakura and Natsumi looked to her, lifting her Head as the pink Haired Girl stood to her Feet.

Natsumi yawned and answered: "Sure, what do you want to know?" She was rather kind though she didn't have a good Impression of this all Looks concentrated Girl here before her.

Sakura frowned while she could see the lean Muscles stretching under the Skin of this new Girl. "What is up with that Tail? Is it part of some Kekkei Genkai?" Asked Sakura, pointing at the long Appendage that had rather fluffy looking brown Fur.

Natsumi looked to her Tail and then back to the Ceiling, contemplating her Question. As Sakura was going to ask if she was ignoring her Natsumi answered finally: "Kekkei Genkai, a Blood Treat that is passed down in Family's here, right?" Sakura was a bit shocked at hearing her ask something like that, as if she didn't know it! "You could call it something like that, my Tail shows that I'm a Saiyan, a mighty Warrior Race. Saiyan have a special Treat called Zenkai, if we get badly wounded we will get a large Powerboost from it. Further we have Transformation Ability's that enhance our Power greatly. The first and basic one you will see by any Saiyan that still has his Tail is the Oozaru, by Fullmoon Saiyans morph into a massive Gorilla like Monster with Tail. But that is all I will tell you for now, you both haven't earned my trust." She explained and jumped up, landing on her Feet and glaring down on Sakura. "I can tell from you're Aura and Looks that you're much too focused on you're Looks, not in getting stronger. If you don't want to die I would suggest you stop that infernal Concentration on you're damn Looks and train realy." She informed the Girl that was shocked that someone would say something like that if she was a Girl!

Sakura shook her Head and yelled back: "I'm the best in my Class! The Kunoichi of the Year! Stop belittling me just because I don't look like the freaking Hulk!" This got a Tick Mark on Natsumis Head as she lifted the taller Girl on her Shirt up, surprising her because Natsumi did this without any Problems.

She glared into the Girls Eyes and answered: "I might be not as skinny as you but I don't look like that, at least not until I go into a certain Transformation. So don't insult me by comparing my Muscles with that of this Hulk because I saw who that was, and he is just a Parody on Broly in his legendary Super Saiyan Form." Sakura trembled while she tried to get free from the Iron like Grip of this Girl that really wasn't so bulky and even so she was so insanely strong!

Natsumi let her go as she noticed a rather high Chi coming their Way. Soon after a Man stepped into the Room, finding a Trio of rather pissed looking Genin in there. "Team seven right? My first Impression-" He was interrupted by a barely missing, blue Energy Sphere shooting past his Head.

He looked at Natsumi who had done it, scaring her Teammate Sakura a bit. " I'm pretty pissed so don't come at me with stupid Comments right now 'Sensei' because else you won't be able to walk the next four Weeks." She threatened him and the others got the Idea that she wasn't on the same Level as them, rather on the Level of Kakashi or higher.

Kakashi sighed, a really violent Girl was that. "Anyway, meet me at the Rooftop in 10 Minutes." Explained and vanished in a Swirl of Leaves.

Sakura and Sasuke looked a bit shocked but Natsumi laid her Index and Middle Fingers to her Forehead and vanished in a Kind of Flash of Speed. On the Rooftop, not far from Kakashi, appeared the Girl again and sat down on a few Steps, breathing through while Kakashi starred at her awkwardly since she appeared out of Nowhere.

"_That Girl has Ability's far exceeding any Ninja I ever saw, don't be surprised with her Kakashi."_ The Words of the Sandaime rung in his Head while looked at the Girl that was now simply sitting there, taking a Break you could say.

Natsumi was in Fact examining his Thoughts with a bit of Telekinesis, he was a loyal Guy, sat his Comrades before his own Health but he had a sadistic Vein in him. "A Test to see our Teamwork? Seriously?" Asked Natsumi out of the Blue and surprised the Man, looking to them. "I don't know those two sorry but I don't like them realy, Sasuke is a prick and Sakura is a Human with no Ability's for Fight at all. I'm on the other Hand a Power House, this Team is Shit as Sasuke is egoistically, Sakura only is interested in her Looks for Sasuke and I already dislike the two of them." She told him and Kakashi found this bad, she was admitting that she disliked them and had somehow read his Mind it seemed.

After four more Minutes the other two come too, glaring at Natsumi for letting them go all the Way up. "So, we will start with Introductions, you're Likes, Dislikes, Hobby's, Dreams for the Future, such Things." He explained, ignoring Natsumis anoyed look with this.

Natsumi sighed annoyed and retorted: "You start, as you weren't quite specific about this." She stated and Kakashi sighed inwardly, the Girl was really strange with her Demeanor.

He leaned back and answered then: "Good, my Name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many Things I like, some Things that I dislike, many Hobby's too and for Dreams, none up to now. Anything more specific I can't tell you, otherwise I would need to kill you." He said this in a very happy sounding tone and Natsumi was annoyed with that, the Guy made a Joke of killing? "Now Saru-chan." He said, referring to her Monkey like looking Tail.

She narrowed her Eyes at him and answered then: "First of all, don't call me Monkey anymore or I WILL kill you after letting you being tortured by a Bunch of Maniacs in Hell." She threatened him and her Voice let no Doubt that she was serious about this, fuck. "My Name is Son Natsumi, though I was born either as Uzumaki Natsumi or Namikaze Natsumi. I'm 12 Years old and my Tail is a Saiyan Tail, not a Monkeys." She explained with a threatening Tone in her Voice directed towards Kakashi. "Neither what I like, what I dislike nor my Dreams is of you're Business as I don't trust you yet. Only so much: Call me Monkey in any Way again and I rip of you're Head before going into Hell and beat you until Armageddon." She threatened further, very much emphasizing that she disliked it very effectively. "Regarding my Hobby's, they are Training and battling Bad Guys in Hell." She explained while the others just starred at her, how mean was she that she even attacked these 'Bad Guys' after their Death? And what did she mean by saying over and over again she could travel to Hell?

Kakashi shook his Head, she seemed to have something against them, Sarutobi had talked of her as a rather nice Girl. It could be his Tardiness and that she could judge People on their Aura and so she disliked Sasuke while she disliked Sakura for being a Girly Girl. "Um, yeah. Anyways: Bubble Gum, you're next." That got a snicker from the black Haired Girl, making her lose a bit of her mean exterior, so she was putting it up as a Protection if they were mean.

Sakura glared at the two of them but answered then: "I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm 12 Years old and what I like- I mean whom I like..." She looked into the Direction of Sasuke who sat between her and Natsumi with interlaced Fingers and a Scowl.

To her Shock Natsumi ended her Sentence in her own Way: "She likes Girls, most of all the busty ones." Sakura gaped at this practical Insult of her Teammate while Kakashi could see Signs of a Grin on Sasukes Face, he found it funny.

Sakura on the other Hand turned to Sasuke as if it would interest him, and exclaimed: "That are Lye's Sasuke-kun! I don't like Girls in that Way!" Natsumi snickered, seeing as Sakura was making it even worse with that but earned a Glare from the Pinkett, making her just even more snicker. "My Hobby's are-" She looked over to Sasuke as she said that, trying to ignore Natsumi.

To her great Shock Natsumi gripped to her flat Chest and called: "You pervert! I'm not even in Puberty and you're starring at me?!" Kakashi could see Sasuke tremble with Laughter, he himself barely holding it back, Natsumi was good with this, and was lighting the Mood with her now more childish Comments though Sakura didn't saw it.

He saw as well what she had done before. The entire Threatening, though she seemed to be serious partly, was to make Tension, to see how they would react before beginning to joke around. It was a twisted Game while Sakura was red as a Tomato for Natsumis more than mean Jokes on her Costs. "A- anyway, my Hobby's are-"

"If you say now what I think you want to say you pervert then I will kill you." Interrupted now Natsumi the Girl with a killing Intent in the Air and the Picture of a massive, brown furred Monkey behind her, it's Fist raised at Sakura who freaked out at this while Kakashi asked himself how far this Girl would go, now she accused Sakura of peeping on other Girls though there was nothing different between the two of them.

Sasuke now was visibly barely holding his Laughter on the other Hand, alright, he had to admit this Sakura Bashing was the Work of a Genius! The Girl was playing with them, messing with Sakura especially and these Jokes were something new to boot, not the lame talking about her Forehead but about her looking into Natsumis, or rather his, Direction.

Kakashi chuckled while Sakura looked hurt at Sasuke who was slightly holding his Stomach in Pain of holding the Laughter, he could understand it. "My Wishes for the Future-" She broke of, looking directly at Sasuke, now feeling a bit hurt.

Natsumi looked to her and then to Sasuke before turning to Kakashi. "Not sure if it is killing him or having homosexual Orgasm." She said, Sakura fell over, Sasuke begun to laugh like a Maniac and Kakashi had more than a bit of Trouble not to join the Uchiha Heir in this, Sakuras Reaction was too good.

Kakashi shook his Head before saying, only very hard holding his Laughter: "A- and y- you're Dislikes?" Asked the Jonin stuttering in his barely contained Laughter.

Before Sakura could Answer Natsumi said, in a serious and straight Face: "Training and Hetero Sexuality." Sakuras Jaw dropped at this while Kakashi begun to laugh finally and Sasuke was rolling on the Ground laughing his Ass of.

Sartuobi on the other Hand had his Eyes bulging out of his Head. "Anbuu, Emergency Precaution 10 right now!" He called before looking back at his Crystal Ball. "I never believed to see this, a bad Omen: A Uchiha AND Kakashi are laughing their Asses of because of a Girl. The World is in grave Danger, either that or it's a bad Joke." He stated before chuckling then, seeing how Sakura was trying to deny it but it was no Help for her as it looked only worse.

After the two Males of the Team had stopped laughing their Asses of Kakashi shook his Head while Sasuke Had resumed his former Stance but now he was grinning behind his Hands, shown in his Eyes. "Alright, Emo Ducky is next." This made now Natsumi laugh, Sakura outrage and Sasuke didn't react, knowing that he was broody in the Eyes of most.

He didn't took in a Breath, just begun to speak: "My Name is Uchiha Sasuke, there is nothing that I realy like, and I hate too much to count it here unless you want to sit her for a Week." Natsumi grinned, she had made him make a Joke, good. But his Statement still was bad in her Opinion. "I don't have Hobby's, I must train to get stronger for my Mission." He stated and Natsumi raised a Eyebrow at that, Mission? What was he talking about? "And I don't have a Dream, only a Mission: To destroy a certain Person and avenge my Clan." Natsumi flinched at that, Revenge? Seriously?

She glared at him now, ignoring that Sakura screamed at her to stop starring at Sasuke so mean. "What a absolutely idiotic Nonsense of a Goal is that? All that this will produce is more suffering and Hate, nothing will ever come from Revenge. And to concentrate only on that is absolutely stupid!" She scolded the young Man angrily as she knew how badly it could end with Revenge, Vegeta had died more than a bit painfully for his Revenge against Goku and Freezer, the latter being with a good Reason at least after all he destroyed his Homeplanet, his Family and everybody he knew.

Sakura glared at the Girl and answered: "What are you so mean to Sasuke-kun! Everybody knows that he is talking about the one killing his Clan! Where have you lived? In a Cave?!" Natsumi shot her a Glare, her Eyes turning for a brief Moment green in Anger, making Sakura jump back.

She snorted and answered: "Different Dimension, Mount Paozu, the small Group of Houses next to the slightly Temple like one on the Hill Top near the Summit. I must warn you though, there is not any of the little Luxus Things like running Water in the House, no Bathtub in the traditional Sense only a large Barrel for bathing in the Outside." Sakuras Mouth was hanging wide open at that, for her it was a Nightmare, and she called it Luxus to have something like that?! "To you're other Question: The Guy needs to get his Goals right, it will only get him killed if the Guy he hunts killed his entire Clan, of whom I presume they were a bunch of Ninja.

You know, back a few Years ago an acquaintance of me wanted to do the same, a Guy killed though not just his Family but the whole Planet, not the Population alone by the Way, he blew up the entire Planet Vegeta in a single Attack. Do you want to know what happened? The Bad Guy, Freezer, tortured him and then killed him without breaking a Sweet and the Acquaintance of me, Prince Vegeta, named after his Father like the entire Planet, was a Saiyan with enormous Power.

Now think about how that Guy you want to kill would fight, Vegeta was a full grown Man, roughly a Head taller than Freezer. The Guy who did it to you most likely is older than you, you're just a little Boy, a Human who has a few nice Ability's I presume, higher than the others in you're Class or you're Teacher but the Guy over there has a higher Chi Output so that I can presume he is much stronger than you." She informed them all and Kakashi was a bit surprised at her sensing their Strength like a Detector.

Sakura was agape at that, she was telling them this in such a serious Manner that she couldn't believe her to be joking or lying but it was ridiculous! Another Dimension! People blowing up entire Planets! "How would he have survived that?! Without a Planet they would have died too! And no one can destroy an entire Planet! Not even the Bijuu are so powerful" She protested against this seemingly illogical Claim.

Natsumi looked to her and answered then, still with a straight Face as if it was nothing at all: "First of all: He had a Spaceship and could survive in Space himself as he is of a special Species called the Icenier, they are very powerful but their Ego is so large they can't stand something stronger than them so they fear their Reign to be in Danger because of it so Freezer destroyed the Saiyajin. And it IS possible to exert so much Energy to destroy a Planet, the simplest Way would be to destroy it's Core, the resulting Chain reaction doe's the rest. But with enough Strength, that I would have, you can even destroy it instantly. On that Way Planet Vegeta was destroyed, the other Way was the End of Planet Namek where my Dad fought and defeated Freezer though he was revived and then destroyed by someone from the Future." Sakura stood there Agape, if that was true then Natsumi would be stronger than that Guy!

Kakashi cleared his Throat to get their Attencion and the Trio looked to him, Natsumi seeming to be not as heated as she had sounded a Moment ago. "Alright, the personal Opinions, Grades and strange Claims aside, we will start our Duty's tomorrow with a little Test, a survival Test." He explained in a cheerful Manner, Sakura was outraged, crying something about her and Sasuke having already been in such, Sasuke looked interested and Natsumi leaned back, stared into the Sky and murmured something along the lines of what she should eat when this was over with. /A strange Bunch./ He thought. He sighed and explained: "This Survival Test will be difficult, because you will have a Ninja as you're Opponent: Me." Sakura become a bit pale, Sasuke frowned more and Natsumi muttered about wondering if she should eat Steak or better something Sweet, as if she wasn't listening.

Sakura's rather agitated Reaction to Natsumis Behavior was amusing in his Books after he had explained the Test to them, meaning to Sasuke and Sakura. "What are you so Laid back! Stop doing as if you were cool!" She screeched and Natsumi held her Ears, cursing under her Breath her enhanced Hearing.

She looked to Sakura and answered then: "I'm not stressed like you two because I can take him on for one Thing and for another I have survived the Battle against a Maniacal Bugman with the Power to blow up Planets, he is nothing compared to me." Then she stood up while Kakashi just left, and stretched a bit before explaining: "I will go train a bit for now, you should eat tomorrow as no one can Fight with a empty Stomach." With that she vanished from the Rooftop, leaving the two of them alone.

She apeared on Training Ground Number 24 where she found Lee and Guy already in the Gravity Chamber she gave them, training at surprisingly 10G already. She entered into the Chamber, it wasn't a Spaceship but a House wich housed the Machine. "Ah Natsumi-chan! Greetings!" Shouted the always loud Guy to the young Girl that noticed two more People than she had thought.

One was Girl, probably a bit older than herself, with two Buns in her brown Hair and brown Eyes. The other was a pale eyed Boy in Lees Age with long brown Hair. The entire Group wore Capsule Corp. made Saiyan Armor. "Hi Guy-san, the rest of Team nine I presume?" Asked Natsumi, still wearing her standard Outfit but thinking Guy and Lee had a improvement, more so as they had the Shoulderpads with higher Weight on, giving them a slightly heroic Look.

Guy nodded at that grinning while the Girl with the Buns looked interested at the young Girl that made him and Lee change into a more bearable Outfit, after all blue was better than Green and the Armor looked kind of cool. That she had one as well, the same got for her Teammate, made it better. "Yes, these are Higurashi Ten Ten-chan and Hyuga Neji-kun. I couldn't bring them yesterday as there was a Meeting in Nejis Clan and Ten Ten had to help her Father out in their Weaponshop." Guy explained before looking to them and grinning. "Neji, Ten Ten, this is Natsumi-chan! She is the youthful Warrior that gave us the Secret of Chi use and provided this great Training Hall to our Team!" He explained and Natsumi laughed awkwardly, while looking at the struggling Genin, herself standing without Trouble.

Neji frowned at the Girl, standing shakily himself after an Hour in here. "Why are you standing there so simply? This is 10 Times Gravity!" He demanded to know and the black Haired Girl, a new Genin he presumed though he had suspected that Guy was sprouting nonsense about her being so full of the Power of Youth, but apparently he had meant it literally.

Natsumi grinned at him and walked over to the Controls before setting it to 15G simply, letting him, Ten Ten, Guy and Lee fall on their Faces. "Sorry for that, but I train already at 250G, but I thought you would have made it past this already, my Dad and me had only three Hours needed to stand on a 10G Planet back in the Day." She explained while resetting the Gravity back to 10G before taking, out of a Closet, a Pair of Spheres that, after pressing a Button, begun to hum and fly around. "Do you Mind if I train a bit with the Training Bots? I have tomorrow a Test with my new Team, but I think it could become a Problem since none of us like the others at all." She explained before the others got out of the Hall and she was able to set the Gravity up to 250, letting the Lights go red.

Now her Muscles got strained and she got into a Fighting Stance before it begun. She launched two Balls of Energy at one of the Robots, six of them being there but it deflected to another and so on. Team nine looked on as the Girl begun to follow the Movements until she begun to dodge and deflect her own Attacks while standing at 250 Times Gravity Strength.

Neji, who looked on like Ten Ten through a Window, couldn't believe how she dodged, jumped and whirled out of the Way of two highly energetic Balls of Energy. To their Shock she threw another four Spheres at the Robots, even more endangering herself that Way. Suddenly all six Spheres were sent her Way and instead of dodging or preparing to deflect them she crossed her Arms before her Head and prepared to receive them.

Neji, Ten Ten and even Lee and Guy looked on in Shock as the Explosions enveloped her. As the Smoke died down she stood there, battered Clothes but still she didn't looked like she was actually hurt by this. She breathed before firing again several Balls at them before going into a Stance while the Robots were sending the Spheres between one another.

Natsumi growled and cupped her Hands near one another, a Light beginning to emanate from it. **"Kame!" **She called as the 17 Spheres fused at one Point and were prepared to be shot at her. **"Hame!" **She called out and another Sphere of Light formed between her Hands, sending whips of Wind around her and a white Aura enveloped her. Then the Robots send the Ball at her and she trusted her Hands forward and called: **"HA!" **A large Energywave erupted from her Hands, shooting at the Ball and colliding with one another, struggling with her own Technique.

Outside the Earth begun to tremble under the massive Attacks that were struggling with one another. Then something unexpected happened, something Natsumi had Bulma make the Robots capable of: They shot artificial Chi Balls at the large one, increasing it's Strength and pressing against her. Team Nine was shocked as the Kamehameha was being pressed back.

Natsumi was slowly being pressed backwards, the Ball only Seconds from reaching her. **"Kaio-Ken x20!"** Called the Girl suddenly, her Aura intensifying, becoming a crimson red and her Kamehameha gaining in Strength by 20 Times.

The Attacks were now no longer in the Robots favor matched. The much more specialized Energy Beam pressed the Ball backwards before it was disintegrated and the Robots were hit with the mighty Attack of the Girl, resulting in a massive Explosion. As the Smoke cleared Natsumi stood there, panting from the Gravity coupled with the Kaio-Ken on high Level and needing to exert so much Energy into her Kamehameha at the End of this Training Battle.

She breathed through and looked at Side where she had hit the Robots, like Bulma had guaranteed: The Robots and the Machine were still intact, no Harm done to it. She looked to the Console and then got there to set it back on 10G for the others before deactivating the Training Robots. As she opened the Door again she got Questions thrown her Way from Ten Ten to how she did all that.

XXxxXX

The next Morning Natsumi come to the Bridge where her Team had to meet with Kakashi.

Natsumi had a fresh set of her Dogi Outfit on her Body, the others wearing identical Outfits to the Day before too. "Hey Guys, really annoying how soon we had to meet, I couldn't make my morning Warmup for Training." Greeted Natsumi the Duo of Genin who looked at her with strange Looks, she knew why as they must be wondering why she would train on such a Hour and look even refreshed.

Sakura wasn't nearly as well rested as herself, she seemed groggy and exhausted. Her Pink Hair wasn't in as much a good Order as the Day before, some Strants hanging loose from her Forehead Protector/Headband. She had dark Shadows under her Eyes. "How can you be so rested? It is freaking six in the Morning!" Asked Sakura her, very agitated by lack of Sleep.

Natsumi bored in her Ears and set down on a nearby Rock before explaining: "I wake up around this Time always to start my Morning routine of Training after eating good. I would have thought you would have eaten too, and have fallen asleep last Night sooner than normal. This is after all a Test of 'Survival' and not a Test in you're little Classroom back in you're School where you only need to write down the Answers while sitting." Sakura flinched at that, her Stomach growling and Natsumi groaned in Annoyance as she saw Sasuke gripping his Stomach as well. "You were as dumb as to not eat Breakfast?" Asked Natsumi with a bit of confusion at their Stupidity.

Sakura frowned and answered then: "Kakashi-Sensei told us not to eat Breakfast! Have you forgotten that?" Natsumi frowned at her, how obvious was that Trap? A Test of Survival on a empty Stomach was a Guarantee to Death!

She shook her Head and answered: "I remember it but this Trap was obvious, after all: No one could take part in something like a Survival Test or a Fight at a empty Stomach. By the way: I'm rather helpless without a proper Meal actually, my Power comes mostly from the Nutrients in my Meals. Besides: He never gave a real Order did he?" Sakura was a bit shocked at that but couldn't argue, feeling a bit faint but then Natsumi threw her something to and Sasuke one too.

As she looked down at it she saw one half of what seemed to be a green Bean. "Whats that supossed to be?" Asked Sakura, noticing that Sasuke had apparently the other Half of the Bean.

Natsumi leaned back and answered: "Senzu Bean, can feed you Humans for 10 Days at end and bring back anything from near Death." She informed them offhandedly, shocking them, more so as she said 'you Humans', she was literally calling herself to not being a Human.

Sakura shook her Head and noticed that Sasuke eat it already. "Wait, what if it is Venom? You could be alone on Sasuke-kuns Team if I die!" She tried to reason against taking help from the strange Girl with the Monkeytail before her.

Natsumi snorted at that and answered then: "It is the same Bean as Sasuke got, I split it just up and why would I kill you? I'm not interested in that Guy." Sakura blinked but then looked back at the Bean, seeing Sasuke satisfied and then just eat it.

As she was over with it she noticed her Hunger having ended immediately even though it was nothing actually in terms of Food. "Why do you help us? You seemed to dispisse the two of us." Asked Sakura the other Girl on her Team, a Team of two Females and two Males was actually not so bad in Theory but the strange Attitude of Natsumi wasn't so pleasant.

Natsumi yawned and answered: "I don't trust you two yet and I was acting like that since I had a bad first Impression. Sasukes Aura is damn dark and borderline Evil in my Book and you are a Girly, I hate Girls like you since the likes of you are the Reason for the entire Damsel in distress Shit." Sakura was a bit shocked at that, after all she found it normal for Girls to act like she did. "I will tell you something about me. I'm a Fighter at Heart, my very DNA is demanding me to fight. And I have a very overdone Pride into my Fighting Ability's so I'm the Opinion that you shouldn't act like you can't do anything, or be at least not pretending you can do something if you are worrying about you're Looks as this is absolutely unimportant.

So, if you want me to be nicer you should stop with Revenge and worrying about the insignificant Things like Looks but better in Training and how you can protect you're Home, this was the Reason that I become as strong as I'm because I had to protect the Earth where my Family and Friends live, not to mention the innocent People all over the Planet." She explained and the two of them were a bit surprised, she told them how she would stop with all this but for Sasuke was that impossible, he HAD to avenge his Family! And Sakura wanted to come nearer to Sasuke and if she was going to be a Muscle Mountain this wouldn't happen, in her Mind.

On a Branch in a Tree set Kakashi on the other Hand but noticed that Natsumi was looking in his Direction, a quirked Eyebrow showing that she had noticed him. /That is bad, she can sense me somehow. And if I think of Guys new Ability's I presume she has begun to teach him and his Team how to use this Chi. But she isn't telling them, is she trying to test them herself?/ Asked Kakashi himself, noticing the Hokage not far from them, observing them and waiting for the Test to begin.

Natsumi sighed as she contemplated just taking out the Portable Door to the Hyperbolic Timechamber or the Gravity Chamber. She decided for Possibility three. "You know, I wonder why Kakashi-san is sitting in the Tree over there, hiding. Do you think he wants to see how long we are going to take before we take one another apart?" She asked casually, surprising the other two while Kakashi cursed at this, why had she to inform them already?

He sighed and appeared before the Trio while Sakura and Sasuke were shocked that she was right. "Seems like I must add Tracking Skills to you're Data huh Natsumi? I didn't think you had something like these Beans at Hand so this will make Things a bit more complicated for me, simpler for you." He stated while the others were a bit relieved, more so as Natsumi had fed them and was right in the End.

Not far Sarutobi sat with his Anbuu Guards, waiting for the Test to begin, how would it end? He knew the Council demanded the Uchiha to pass, the Team was relatively save, as long as Kakashi would listen to them, if not it would depend on the Team, or Threatening by Natsumi. He grinned slightly, that would be surely Fun to watch.

To be Continued...

XXxxXX

So, here is the next Chapter and yes, a Cliffy.

Yes, Team Nine will learn Chi use, most likely Team seven and the others too though I'm not so sure. For the Reason she calls him not Kakashi-Sensei: He never taught her anything or did he? So she just respects him as a Senior and for the Moment Team Leader, so the Suffix -san for him.

Natsumi isn't as Naive as her Father as I hope was her shown as she doesn't trust the others from the Start as she doesn't know them and she isn't that young anymore though she is still only 12 Years old.

And yes, this is more like a Filler for the next Chapter to introduce the Team and, Guys, by Size 12 I have written eight Pages with 6992 Words.


	3. Kakashi-Sensei or Natsumi-Sensei?

_Naruto Hero Z_

_XXxxXX_ _Chapter 3: Kakashi-Sensei or Natsumi-Sensei?_

XXxxXX

So here is the third Chapter and we come to Kakashi against Natsumi.

**Natsumi:** Pokemonever1994 never did and never will do own Naruto or Dragonball and Associated Fanchrises in his entire Life. Only OC's, over all Plot and Original Attacks belong to him as well as the Prinzip of the Difference between Chakra and Chi as separate Energy's belong to him.

**Me:** Thank you Natsumi, good Girl.

Review Answers:

**Konda020946:** Imagine Team nine in Saiyan Armor, I'm sure it would be a Improvement since these Things are much more flexible than these Condoms Guy and Lee wear all the Time.

**Wawv:** The reason for her becoming Genin and not Chunin or Tokubetsu is on one Hand that she has no Idea of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, the other that Guys like Kakashi and Itachi are the Result from showing them into high Ranks too soon and thirdly: For Story's sake and there graduated only 26. Not to mention that she has no Plan of how to lead a Team or work on one until this.

**Nigghog – the Malice Striker:** Happy to see that this Chapter was a Success, I couldn't help simply to make something like that, I laughed too by the Way my Friend, and I wrote these Comments of Natsumi!

_**Natsumi: **__Lie! I write my own Text!_

_**Me:**__You're a Fanfic Character, you can't write you're own Script. Silly Characters._

**Rinnegan18:** Thanks for that!

**Nymphadora Jackson:** Thanks for the Praise and I'm always happy over Reviews like that.

** :** I answered most already in a PM and some here for Nidhogg beforehand but here is my Answer for others to read too:  
First of all I go by the Theory of the Hyperbolic Timechamber so that you don't Age in there since Gohan didn't age more than outside Time it seemed since he didn't take the Growth Spurt like his Father after three Years.  
The Dogi and Battle Armors are so many since Saiyans and anyone associated to Goku have the Tendency to wreck them very fast in Battles and Training. For the Rooky Nine Issue... How fast do you think will they learn to get stronger with it? Chi use is harder for Humans to learn as it is for Saiyans like Natsumi.  
For the Name Issue, did I ever mention if it was just a Accident or Minato/Kushina doing it? Not that I know. It's up to you if you think the Shinigami did give the Name somewhere or that probably something Clicheé like a Blanket with her Name on it had been found with her. Further we have Uranai Baba on Hand, a Top Fortune Teller and Witch capable of traveling into the afterlife.  
The Thing with the Quantum Radiation was something I read somewhere, don't know where though, mostlikely a Science Fiction F.F. and I used it since Bulma is a Genius beyond even Uchiha Itachi.  
In Case of the Rank and Team: Natsumi isn't experienced as a Team Leader as a Jonin should be, and neither in Over all Teamwork. Sakura is teh weakest Fighter of her Graduation Class so she could learn a bit by Natsumi more than by a Jonin Sensei. Furthermore Danzo and the Elders would have mostlikely insisted after hearing who Natsumi is.  
For her Parents: Natsumi never traveled to the Paradyse and Minato is in the Belly of a Shinigami. Since Natsumi never searched for them by Name she couldn't have met them anyway.  
The Thing with Emergency Precaution ten Thing I think you meant Gravity right? It was the most likely for them to handle for a start since I think Guy makes them train with heavy Weights like Goku trained anyway.  
And for Kakashi vs Natsumi: No Spoilers but a little Tip: Natsumi loves fighting and teasing her Opponents by Fighting, at least if they aren't her Enemy's in the direct Sense and if they are weaker than her. And she generally holds back to have a bit more Fun with the Ninjas in a Fight instead of ending it with a Flick of her Finger.  
For you're Question of how she is a Saiyan, I said it in Chapter one already actually but yes: Natsumi was transformed into what she is now while traveling into the Dragonball World. But she still holds 10% not transformed Human DNA for my own Purposes but a little Tip: Fusion needs for the Users to be the same Height and Race to function, and I believe a bit of the DNA shared is everything needed for it to function.

Another good Thing: While I was writing this we hit a thousand Views! Happy me!

XXxxXX

Natsumi landed on a Branch not far from where Kakashi was.

A few Minutes ago he explained they had until Noon to take from him two Bells, a Alarmclock would alert them of the End of the Time span. Who wasn't getting a Bell would be bound to a Lock on the Trainingfield and would be send back to the Academy but she knew what the Objective truly was, to show their Teamwork.

Sadly for him she wanted Fun, her Saiyan Blood overruling her better Judgment. Before Kakashi could React Natsumi was before him, Eyes closed and her Hands with spread Fingers and Palms to him, Fingers towards her Forehead, appeared in Midjump before him. **"Tayoken!"** She called and the next Moment he was hit with a intense Light that made him flinch before Natsumi got the Chance and delivered a devastating Elbow Strike against his Stomach, sending him flying back.

She landed on her Feet until he hit the Ground and vanished in a Poof of Smoke before she blocked his Fist. "Interesting Technique but you just hit my Kagebunshin." Kakashi noted but she smiled before pushing him back and delivering a straight Punch to the Abdomen, letting him bend over before she clasped both of her Hands over her Head and delivered a devastating Blow to his Head, bringing him to kiss the Ground and producing a Crater.

Kakashi watched as his Kagebunshin was effortlessly beaten by this Girl, he had heard of the 'Kaio-Ken' from Sarutobi and she didn't even need that, how much Power held that Girl? Suddenly she disappeared and he felt a Blow to his Stomach, Natsumi standing in Midair, having punched him. For a Picoseconds Kakashi believed she would punch right through him but then he shot backwards like a Rocket before embedding himself into a Rock good 400 Meter behind him.

He spit out Blood, the Girl had gotten him, realy! He stood up, now he had something to work against as the Girl was stepping slowly towards him, a broad Grin on her Face, hell she enjoyed it?! "Man, you're though, that should have knocked that Midu-whatever his Name Bastard out but you're just standing there as if it was a normal Punch. But by a Elite Ninja I shouldn't be surprised." She commented and all of Team seven sweat dropped, Sakura and Sasuke knew Mizuki died a few Days ago, trying to take something from Konoha but got caught and killed afterward by someone very strong.

Kakashi now realized what Sarutobi meant as he said Iruka could give him a Guarantee how strong the Girl was realy. She had obliterated Mizuki as he tried to betray the Village, helping Iruka. "I should warn you, I won't go with the Rules until I had a bit Fun fighting you." She informed him grinning, making him shiver, the Girl was violent he believed, at least if she wanted to fight. That meant he was in for the Ride of his Life, in the Nightmare of his Life.

The Girl got into a Fighting Stance he didn't know but then she charged forward and before he could react a Fist collided with his Cheek but before the Momentum could fling him backwards he was hit in the Stomach with her Knee and she spun around before elbowing him in the Back, tripping him and kicking him up into the Air like nothing.

Then she appeared behind him, grabbing both Arms of him, locking them in Place and blocked his Legs with her own. "This Move is a Copy from a Guy I have met, you should know him his Name is Guy." She announced and Kakashis Eye grew to new Sizes as she begun to spin midair, gaining Speed since she did hold them in Midair. "But this Special Variant is my own!" She Announced and they begun as a Tornado of black and silver to descend upon the Ground in a alarming Speed. **"Raise Renge!" **She called, performing a Attack that crushed Kakashi Head first into the Dust, as she was only up to his Chest to him she didn't take Damage as she jumped out of the Crater she created, again.

Kakashi cursed as he looked at the Log he had used, it was splintered, she would have killed him with this! /Afterlife Lotus, it is apparently a self made Variant of the **Omote Renge**, otherwise she wouldn't know of this Moving Pattern./ He though while the Girl looked at him, made a Mock Salute with her Index and Middle Finger before disappearing from sight but not coming back. /Finally over./ Though Kakashi in relief and sat down exhausted, damn it, that Girl was too strong for a Genin!

He sighed and leaned back, the Girl brought him a Headache with her Strength, why Genin? Why not take her into Jonin Ranks? He shuddered as he though about what she would do if she was going all out on anyone, if that was holding back. Now he had to go to the other two, sure that Natsumi wouldn't just sit around but most likely be around him.

Minutes later he found his first true Victim in this Test: Haruno Sakura. The Girl searched for Sasuke and had seen his, strategically placed, Kagebunshin. "Hello Sakura, what are you observing?" He greeted her smiling and made her scream in Shock at him before jumping out from the Bushes, a Error.

His Kagebunshin whirled around and touched her Head, setting her into a Genjutsu. A few Seconds passed, then Sakura cried out in Shock and Fright before passing out on the Ground. He sweat dropped, noting that he should work on her Resistance against Pictures, this Jutsu was a bit much, the **Thousand Years of Hell Jutsu** was one of the most frightening Genjutsu out there, it showed you're greatest Nightmare after all, but she should know that he wouldn't kill Sasuke so simply.

As Kakashi left for Sasuke Natsumi appeared and sighed at the View of Sakuras Form. "Whatever that was, she MUST train. Seriously she needs to get harder a bit." She murmured pretty annoyed. She laid a Hand on Sakuras Head and concentrated.

Seconds later Sakura jumped up in Shock and looked around. "Natsumi! Where is Sasuke-kun! He needs immediately medical Aid!" She called out, frightened that Sasuke could be harmed but Natsumis annoyed Expression was enough to shut her up.

While Sakura looked around frightened Natsumi answered: "Whatever he did to you, he touched you're Head and Seconds later you cried out in Fright, collapsing. Sasuke never appeared around here until I come out to see to you. Anyway, he wouldn't kill you or Sasuke, this Test isn't for showing Strength after all but if you hadn't woken up until Noon you would have failed for sure." Sakura become pale at that while the young Warriorness stood up and looked in a Direction Sakura didn't knew why, for Natsumi it was the Direction where Sasukes Aura was flaring.

Sakura looked her over, her Posture, her Behavior, she stood with such a Confidence, just as Sakura would have imagined the legendary Tsunade. "Wait, why are you helping me? You would have better chances without me right?" Asked Sakura, not understanding why she was helping her or what she meant as she said that it wasn't about their Strength.

Natsumi looked to her and answered then, offhandedly: "If it was for our Power I would have won anyway, I beat up Kakashi without even an Ounce of my Strength in my Baseform. It is Teamwork this is all about and I know it since I read his Mind yesterday. I spoke with you're former Instructor and according to him Ninja generally should work together and be able to set their personal Issues with one another aside if brought onto one Team as they always work in Teams, Genin in three Man Teams with a Jonin." Sakuras Eyes bugged out at that as she had forgotten this Lesson over the Explanation from Kakashi and this Girl, that never was in the Academy, reminded her of it after she asked Iruka for the Information!

She sighed and asked then: "And what will we do? I can't do anything for Fighting and Sasuke-kun wouldn't accept Help, I know him good enough to know this." Natsumi grinned at him, making Sakura a bit nervous since this Grin was strange in this Moment.

She took her Hand and explained: "Let that be my Worry, Sasuke reminds me of someone I know, break his Pride, then he will succumb and work together. Or at least if there is a superior Enemy to fight." Sakura was a bit shocked but then they disappeared and reappeared before Sasuke who was stuck in the Earth to his Chin but was shocked to see them.

As Sakura was about to pass out from Shock that Sasuke was just a 'head without Body' Natsumi gave her a flick against the Head, throwing her 20 Meter forward. "What are you two doing here? I thought you would try to get these Bells as well." Sasuke asked but to his surprise Natsumi stomped onto the Ground, breaking it and making him be ejected upward, out of his Prison.

He blinked owlishly as she did it with just her Strength for goodness Sake! "This Test is a ruse to make us fight over these Bells. Actually we are meant to work together as there are no Teams made up of only two Genin and a Jonin, and no Teams with just one Genin, all get through or none. And remember, you think yourself as the Top one in you're Class but Kakashi is superior, how should you get past him?

Neither you nor Sakura are that great in Fighting that you can defeat a so much more experienced Fighter like him." She explained and Sasuke flinched, this was a hit against his Ego and Natsumi wasn't even over with it. "The weakest Member of the Group that I'm Part of in the Universe I was raised in, the Z-Fighters, would beat you without any Problem, and he is extremely small." She explained and took out a Picture of the entire Group. "That Picture was made of our Group before we fought in the Cell Games, the little Guy down there, the one with the black Hat with the red Ball on it is who I spoke about, the Girl with blonde, upstanding Hair is me, the Boy next to me with the blonde Hair is my Brother Gohan, the Man with upstanding blonde Hair and orange Dogi is my Father.

The black Haired Guy with upstanding Hair, high Forehead and in the blue Spandex and white Armor is Vegeta, the Boy in similar Attire but violet, hanging Hair is Mirai Trunks, Vegetas Son from the Future, the Woman with blue Hair and the Baby is Bulma with her Son Trunks, the bald Man in the Dogi like my Fathers is Kuririn, the bald Man with the third Eye behind Chaotzu, the little Boy, is Tien Shinhan and the green tall one with Shoulderpads and Turban is Piccolo, a Namek." She explained while showing the People on the Picture while Sakura and Sasuke saw that Natsumi had a similarity to the Girl on that Picture, the only Girl of the Group and, like herself, it had a Tail but why was she blonde? And what was wrong with her Hair?

Sakura blinked as she saw this, then she looked at Natsumi who grinned broadly but then she took the Picture away again, folding it neatly and sticking it into her Leatherpouch. "Why was you're Hair up like you had touched a open Electric Line? And why were you blonde? Have you dyed you're Hair or something like that?" Asked Sakura, wanting to know something about the strange Girl that seemed to be more concerned about her Strength than over Boys as she never showed interest in the 'Hot Guy' Sasuke.

Natsumi sighed and answered then: "If you gain my Respect or we face someone I need to use this I will explain this but not right now. Let's just say I can become like that at a Moments Notice alright?" Sakura was a bit surprised but pouted as Natsumi still stated to not trust the two of them. Seeing her Reaction Natsumi explained: "It's not that I won't help you or dislike you personally but I can't count on you two to not tell anyone I don't want to know about this. And I don't want it to become common Knowledge just how powerful I'm or how powerful my Offspring would become." Sakura was a bit surprised but just decided that she wouldn't stick to this entire Thing so much since it was making her Head hurt.

Sasuke on the other Hand was confused, her Offspring would be powerful? Why wouldn't she want this to be known? Clans would most likely do anything to give her one of them as a Husband. On the other Hand, she didn't look like she wanted to be a bearer of Kids, for a long Time at least. "And what do we do then? You can take these Bells as you say easily, but we have a Problem in this Team as I have at least touched the Bells." He said and Natsumi looked at him with a Expression that wanted him to keep talking as she had no Clue what he meant. "Sakura is useless in Combat, she can't do anything aside these useless Academy Jutsu and standing in the Way. This entire Teamwork stuff can't work if the weakest of us can't do more than stand in the Way as she is doing." He explained and Natsumi sighed, seeing his Point but knowing better than underestimating the Underdog, as she was for a long Time the Underdog herself.

She looked at Sakura and then back to Sasuke, her Face a unreadable Mask before explaining: "Even so Sakura can help, in the Z-Fighters are those who fight, you saw the Muscle Club on the Picture after all, and then the supporting ones. Seven years ago Vegeta was a Enemy too, he wanted to destroy Earth and would have succeeded if not for one of these Supporters. Yajirobi, a Human, rather round and good at using a Katana who lives with Master Korin, a Martial Arts Master from the Afterlife that now lives on top of the Korin Tower, cut of Vegetas Tail in transformed state, weakening him and so we were able to defeat him at last.

It is those that no one counts on that can do considerable Damage even if weak, he won't expect Sakura so this will be what we are going to do." With that the three begun to speak of their Plan, Sakura happy to not be held out of it as she had thought first.

XXxxXX

Kakashi stood before the Memorial Stone, reading a small orange Book he hadn't come to read until now since he had one Breakneck talented Girl and a rather skilled Boy.

/Roughly two Hours left, Natsumi and Sasuke both are great though Sasuke pales in comparison and Sakura? Balancing the Team yeah, the Civil Council wants her on the Team for different Purposes, just like the Elders./ He thought and shook his Head, the Team had some Potential but a sore Thumb wasn't to his Likings and he played with the Though of letting them Fail since Natsumi still didn't know much about this World seeing as she hadn't been to the Academy, she would most likely not even consider with the two as she disliked both of them equally.

He heard a rustle and as he looked behind him there stood Natsumi, in a Fighting Stance. He flinched slightly, another Round? Seriously? Before he could react the Picture seemed to fade away slowly before he had already Natsumis Fist in his Stomach, making him bend over. "After Image Trick, a Technique with whom you make a Afterimage with just you're Speed." She explained grinning while Kakashi clutched his Stomach in Pain, the Girl was incredible.

The next Thing he felt was how she gripped his Head with both Hands and struck him with her Knee, breaking his Nose in the Process before heaving him over her Head and throwing him then to the right. **"Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!"** Kakashi's Eyes flew open as he saw how Sasuke fired the Katon Jutsu he used only Minutes ago and it dawned on him: They worked together..

He turned quickly around and pushed himself with Chakra enhanced Strength from the Ground, rocketing into the Air and out of reach of the Attack. "I can Fly, bad Idea Kakashi-san." He heard behind him and as he looked there flew Natsumi, both Hand cupped over her Head and delivered a massive Double Axe Punch to his Back, sending him to the Ground.

He groaned in Pain, that Girl was good at hitting, so much was evident, hell he would like to know how she was doing it! Suddenly he cried out as Natsumi landed on him, seemingly falling out of the Sky and taking his Arms behind his Back and Sasuke gripping his Legs. "Sakura now!" Sasuke called and the pink Haired Girl come running to them, now Kakashi was surprised for real.

Natsumi blocked his View and he heard a shuffling before the Weight of Natsumi, who was surprisingly extremely heavy for her Stature, vanished and Sasuke let go too. He coughed as he stood up but was a bit shocked at seeing what they had done.

Sakura and Sasuke had the Bells while Natsumi held a certain orange Book in her Hand, grinning. "I think you're little Smut Book is a good enough Reason to let me pass too, right Sensei? Otherwise I will destroy it on molecular Base." She threatened and a Sphere of Energy appeared in her other Hand, making it clear that the Threat wasn't just a Threat.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh, though he was a bit shocked that she figured it out in that Way. "No need to, you have passed anyway, though Sakura did not much she still helped and you worked together, even though I have the Feeling you could have done even so if you hadn't read my mind." He told them, making Natsumi grin before, like she had said, giving him the Book back. Kakashi was rather Happy that he didn't have to let them pass just because of Orders but because they had passed really the Test. "So, we will start Tommorow our Duty's with Missions and-" He was cut short as Natsumi held up her Hand to signal that she wanted to say something before he said more.

As he nodded to her she folded her Arms before her Chest and said: "I would rather start Training, Sakura must be brought up to speed and while I can't use this Ninjutsu Stuff you should learn how to use Chi as it would help surely later on. And not to mention that all of you need to train you're Strength, I can probably tank through entire Army's but you need Stamina and Defense like that too if we have to work together." Kakashi was a bit shocked, he thought more along the lines of them Training on their own to improve their individual Strengths, not something like that. "Before you protest, Kakashi and Sakura, Sakura is just interested in her Looks and Theory, Grades and all that Shit can't be used in actual Combat, Knowledge is fine but you need Skills for Combat, not Knowledge. So Sakura must be brought up to speed before she gets herself killed in the first Engagement." She explained further and Sakura hung her Head in defeat since Natsumi was right in the end and Sasuke approved of this too since it would make him stronger.

Kakashi sighed at that, knowing what she meant but he hadn't wanted that, further the Civil Council would get his Ass if he wouldn't concentrate on Sasuke, they and the Elders. On the other Hand he had to speak with Natsumi, the Girl was taking too much the Lead in this Team for a Genin and he had to find out how powerful she truly was.

He sighed and answered: "We will discuss that tomorrow, I must report to Hokage-sama." He said and vanished in a small Whirlwind of Leaves. Natsumi growled in Annoyance since he had evaded her Question on that Way, something she wouldn't accept so simply.

As Sakura had asked Sasuke for a Date and Sasuke had declined the two wanted to walk away only to get their Collars gripped by Natsumi. "You won't get away so simply you two, it's Time for Natsumis Crash course in how to become a Warrior worth the Title." She announced, a Crazy Look in her Eyes visible and making the other two nervous.

In the Office of the Hokage, 20 Minutes after the official end of the Timeline, stood a Group of nine Jonin waiting for the Leader of their Village, even Kakashi was on Time since his Team had made it two Hours ahead of schedule. "So, how did it go?" Asked Sarutobi the assembled Jonin Sensei who had taken Teams for a Test, to be exact Teams one to eight and Team ten.

"Complete Annihilation." Deadpanned the Sensei for Team one.

"They started crying right after I mentioned the Rules, no Chance at all." Reported the Sensei for Team two, a Woman and seemed resigned with it.

"They tried to take out one another first, then they were going after me but at that Time it was nearly Noon." Spit out the Team three Sensei with Venom.

"They got nearly eaten in Shi no Mori, what a Bunch of Weaklings." Reported the Sensei for Team four, a Woman with purple Hair in a Ponytail and Fishnet Shirt under a open orange West.

"I would ask who got the Idea for my Team, a Bunch of Girl more interested in their Fingernails than fighting?" Asked Team five Sensei outraged and Sarutobi though about the Parents who had insisted their Daugters to be on one Team.

"Not better than the first, they got pummeled one after another and though it was unfair that I didn't let them pass." Said the Sensei for Team six.

"They passed, with flying Colors." Reported Kakashi with a Eyesmile and the others gasped, he wouldn't say something like that if they hadn't passed for real. "Though I will need a Medic I fear since Natsumi is much heavier than she looks, and she landed on my Back on Purpose." He explained and rubbed his hurt Back, god that Girl used strange Battle Tactics.

Sarutobi nodded at that and and looked to the next Jonin, Yuuhi Kurenai. "They passed, they figured it out in Record Time." Explained the newly appointed Jonin smiling, happy for the timid Hyuuga Heiress in her Team, Hinata. Team eight was made up of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, all of them Clan Heirs to different Clans specialized in Tracking down Enemy's.

"My Team got through too, even though for the Reason that one wasn't willing to make her Nails Break and the other two worked together with her just so that she won't pester them the whole Time." Informed Sarutobi Asuma, the Son of the Sandaime Hokage and Jonin Sensei to Team ten made up of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru.

Sarutobi nodded at that and dismissed them but noticed that Kakashi didn't leave after that. "Kakashi, is something on you're Mind?" Asked the old Man his Top Jonin and one of two Senseis without actual Experience as such.

Kakashi stepped up to him and explained: "Hokage-sama, I don't want to be disrespectful but why put Natsumi on a Genin Team? And more over one like this? Her Ability's are far above Jonin Level and her Standards for others where to clash with the others. She sees Sakura as nothing but a Nuisance since she is the Epitome of a Girly, something she seems to resent greatly, and somehow she can tell how someones Character is and dislikes Sasuke apparently because of his 'Aura'.

I know why Sasuke is on the Team I'm charged with because of the Sharingan, but Sakura would need a overhaul just to survive and Natsumi seems to think she must bring the entire Team up to the Standards she is training under, including myself. And she didn't use that Kaio-Ken Technique you mentioned Hokage-sama, she didn't see me as a Challenge enough." Sarutobi sighed, Kakashi was to be expected to react like this to all of this since Natsumi seemed rather Unique in her Views.

He leaned back, and sighed heavily before explaining: "The Elders got Wind about this before I could settle all of it. Danzo most likely is the Reason. Through them was the Civil Council informed but not over the Jinchuriki but in a Way that makes Natsumi sound like she is the Bijuu. Because of that they wanted a Uchiha Watchdog and since she would need to be on the same Team as Sasuke but couldn't be the Sensei since she would 'negatively infect the Uchiha' they outright forced me to do it so that she was put with the Uchiha.

Somehow Homura and Koharu got further the Info that she is able to make Children with special Ability's and wish for the Uchiha to 'Mate with the Fox' to produce a Breed of Super Ninja, reducing her to a Life as his Wife and her Children to be raised as Weapons, something that was planted into them by Danzo and they thought she would fall for him instantly." Kakashi sighed, that would become a uproar if it come out that Natsumi hated the Uchiha, that the Uchiha would never be able to match her as far as he knew and that she beat up a Top Class Jonin without even trying, not to mention that he was a former Captain of the Anbuu.

/Hopefully the Team comes up to speed before something bad happens, these Idiots and their Politic and Power oriented Nonsense./ Kakashi thought, dreading what was to come, or rather: What was to come for him and the other two.

XXxxXX

That Night Sarutobi summoned Natsumi to him in the Mansion.

The Girl still wore her Dogi Outfit and the Hitae Ate on her Belt. Besides Sarutobi the two Elders Homura and Koharu awaited the Girl who could pound them easily into the Ground. "You wanted to speak to me Hokage-sama?" Asked Natsumi, using the Honorific since he was her Superior in Rank at least, if not in Strength and Combat Ability.

Sarutobi nodded in approval while his former Teammates scrutinized the young Girl that was in their Eyes, because of Danzo, to be used for breeding a new Kind of Super Uchiha and to be held in Check as the Jinchuriki. "Yes Natsumi-chan, thank you for coming. Those are Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, they are on the Elder Council. I send for you since here are some Things we need to speak about. First of all: How do you think of Uchiha Sasuke?" Natsumi raised a Eyebrow at that, strange Question in her Mind.

She shrugged and answered then, true to her Thoughts: "He's a Jerk, only interested in a stupid Revenge but I try to bring him out, give me a Month of training him into the Ground and he will probably stop that nonsense about killing whoever the Guy is who killed his Family because it doesn't bring anything at all I think. And personally, I can't stand him and his arrogant superiority Complex, even while trying to stand at 3G with me making Flips around the Room he wouldn't admit that he isn't top Class just because his Name is Uchiha. No Idea what is so super about having that Name anyway." The two Elders were visibly shocked at her dismissing the last Uchiha so simply.

Koharu stepped forward and asked agitated: "How can you dismiss the last of a important Clan like the Uchiha? That he gets strong Offsprings is important for our Village!" Natsumi send her a Glare, making her back down from her Face.

Natsumi answered at that, plainly as if speaking to a Idiot: "Just because he is Part of some Family doesn't mean anything, he is a Jerk and that Attitude of pampering him is what makes him overestimate himself so much. Sure he is strong compared to the Guys in his Class, I could feel it, but against what I go up against since I was four he is nothing, he is a weakling and to pretend he is great is only making it worse, that Kid gets itself killed the Moment someone above his Level comes as he is literally lacking the Ability to go over his own Limits and I'm far above his Level, it is a Difference larger than the Distance between Earth and the original Namek." Koharu grit her Teeth but the Killing intent in the Air, radiating from Natsumi wasn't to be underestimated.

Before Koharu could say another Thing a fourth Person, Natsumi had asked herself who that was anyway, spoke up. "A Weapon shouldn't speak in that Matter to it's Masters, don't you know that Jinchuriki?" She turned around, the Guy there had a sinister Aura and she didn't like how he just had called her a Weapon, as if she was a Object.

The Man had dark Hair, a slightly tanned Skin with a squinted Eye, Bandages around his right Eye and Arm as well as a Scar over his Chin. He wore a formal Kimono like the two Elders, his being consisted of a white Undergarment with a dark gray, Monk like Attire over it and Wooden Sandals. "I'm neither a Item to be claimed as a you're Property nor will I just let myself be said what I should think old Man. And who are you anyway? It is rude to not introduce yourself." She told him, leaking her Killing Intent at full force, some masked Man, she knew they were Anbuu, lost Consciousness at this, she could understand them since she wasn't happy at all but these People stood against it.

The Man answered at that, in a calm but arrogant Voice: "I'm Shimura Danzo, Leader of the ROOT, this is a Special Unit amongst the Anbuu. And you have no right to speak like this, as a Jinchuriki you're a Weapon of you're Village, if you don't obey you're Bijuu will be extracted, robbing you of it's Powers and taking you're Life in the Process." She narrowed her Eyes, what the hell was a Bijuu? That was what she asked herself because that was already mentioned by that Shitzuki.

She sneered and asked then, folding her Arms over her Chest in defiance: "What tells you I'm this Jinchu-what-ever it is? I have no Idea what you're talking about Dan-shitto, but I would recommend to not threaten me, I'm far stronger than you and can kill you in Seconds if I go all out." The Man frowned at that, apparently not liking how she spoke to him and how she reacted to all this.

He walked around her, she followed him with her Eyes, turning around as she couldn't turn her Head anymore around. "You aren't aware of the Kyuubi in you? Is that what you are trying to make us believe? Girl, never had a Jinchuriki in you're Age no Contact to it's Bijuu so don't lie. And if you don't stop this senseless attempt to resist I will-" He was cut short as Natsumi had disappeared and reappeared behind him, her Hand gripping his Neck in a Way that she could Break it easily.

The other Elders were shocked at this, she had moved with raw Speed! "Better you stop this nonsense of trying to convince me to obey. And I only heard these 'Jinchuriki', 'Bijuu' and 'Kyuubi' Terms only here in relation to me. What is a Jinchuriki or a Bijuu by the Way? Kyuubi is only a Term associated to some Legend about Foxes gaining in higher Age magical Ability's and more Tails." She asked, tightening her Grip at his Neck as he tried to free himself.

Homura suddenly hauled Shuriken at her but they bounced of her Skin, braking off their Tips and some even just breaking apart. "Wait! Durability isn't a Ability the Kyuubi grants!" Said the shocked Elder as Natsumi turned to him, taking Danzo with her Turn.

She sneered and answered then: "I don't even know what you're talking about but I have special Ability that grants me more Strength, greater Energy reserves and Durability whenever I got injured, the worse the stronger I got. And believe me, I had so many Closecalls that it should take a exploding Planet to take me out with brute Force. Those weak little Weapons you use can't even scratch me." She had a lot of Joy at seeing their Shock before heaving the Man up into the Air just to kick him with a Spinkick out the Window, not bothering that it was extremely durable and thick Glass, it broke under her Kick and Danzo flew out. "I recommend him to not move for a few Weeks, that Kick was nothing but it should have hurt badly enough. And I believe I cracked a Part of his Back, bad for the Gramps." She said while the Elders backed away, that wasn't a bad feat at all, that Girl was insanely strong, even for a Jinchuriki.

Before another Fight could break out, a Fight that the instorming ROOT Anbu would surely lose, Sarutobi said: "Stop, Natsumi is right. Neither Danzo, nor you two or the ROOT, that I disbanded Years ago, have any say in Natsumi's Life. Now back to topic, the regarding the Bijuu I wanted to talk to you. It is true that you're the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the strongest of the nine Bijuu, but you're Father didn't seal it in you to make you a Weapon but because he had to as the Village was in Danger." Natsumi raised a Eyebrow, still not understanding most of that shit, and Sarutobi knew it. "The Bijuu are nine massive Amounts of Chakra that took the Form of Animals, each with a different Amount of Tails and Animal Form. The weakest is the one tailed Ichibi no Baketanuki, who gives his Jinchuriki Control over Sand. The strongest is the ninetailed Kyuubi no Yoko that gives accelerated Healing Rate and massive Reserves. But I assume you never trained in Chakra, so you never drew on the Bijuus Chakra so that never a Contact could happen." He explained, shocking the two Advisers and Natsumi finally understood the entire Shit that they were talking about.

She sighed and shook her Head before saying: "I don't know anything, I never met anything like some nine tailed Animal, neither in the Afterlife nor on Earth. It didn't show up an Namek, on Yadrat, or the 13 other Planets Dad and crash landed on before finding our Way back to Earth. So, what did you expect my Powers to come from? That I use that Biduu-whatevers Powers or so? I use Chi, and my own Strength, nothing more, nothing less, I don't burrow any ones Powers, my Pride forbids that." The two Elders grind their Teeth, at the suggestions this gave, it would mean the Jinchuriki wasn't relying on the Bijuu but on her own Powers.

That was the Time that Sarutobi, who had listened more directly than the other two, asked: "You mentioned the Afterlife, what did you mean by that?" Natsumi blinked a bit confused but then slapped her Forehead while Koharu and Homura starred at her a bit shocked, understanding it too.

She sighed, scratching the Back of her Head and said explained then: "It's a long Story, it begun as my Adoptive Fathers evil, older Brother come to Earth. He kidnapped both my Adoptive Brother and me and my Father, along with his, at the Time, Archenemy Piccolo, teamed up to rescue us and kill the Guy. Along the Fight my Adoptive Brother and me got into a kind of Anger Issue and broke out of the Spacepod and attacked him subconsciously. My Brother ended up unconscious after he hit us, but my Neck was broken back then. So I come into the Afterlife and soon after my Father met me with the Guardian of Earth, simply known as Kami. As I had already a rather high Power Level back then I got to go with my Father to train under King Kai, a Martial Arts Master in the Afterlife.

It took me three Months to get their, along the Way my Dad fell off the Serpentine Road but I pressed on as he had told me before and started Training by King Kai but it was hard. Another three Months later I was joined by my Dad and we got on with Training. Another six Months later we were revived to fight the Saiyans, but anyway: Fact is that I don't fear to die, I fear only to die before I can take out the Guy with me so that he can't harm my Friends, get that?" The attending Ninja were a bit shocked at that, she died, and was revived? How could that happen?

Homura was instantly in her Face and asked: "How can you be revived? Did someone use the Edo Tensei on you? Are you a Sp-" He was, like Danzo, cut off by Natsumi, this Time she just kicked, and how she kicked. Sarutobi would bet Homura would fly until he landed in Kirigakure by that Kick.

She crossed her Arms and answered then: "No Idea what that Edo Tensei Thing is but I was, like my Father, revived with a Wish upon the Dragonballs, seven magical Artifacts that summon a Dragon who will grant the first Wish that is said to him. There are two Sets I know about, one is on Earth, created by the fourth Guardian of the Planet, a Namek who was the good side split from the Bad Side of a Super Namek, and who are now being held alive by a young Namek called Dende, since Kami reunified himself with the Reincarnation of his Dark side, Piccolo. The second Set is located on Planet New Namek and was made by Guru, the eldest Namek I met up to date and Parent to all Nameks that lived on old Namek, after he died the Dragonballs were taken over by Moori who he gave his Responsibility to.

Dragonballs can only be created by Nameks of the Dragon Clan, they are more focused on Magic and Support than the Warrior Class of their People. And before you come at me with the Demand for the Dragonballs for whatever reason like, don't know, Immortality, then forget it, I won't give you such a Wish because the Dragonballs should never be used for such selfish Reasons in my Eyes." She explained, frowning at the disaproving Looks she got from the sole leftover of the Elders.

Koharu glared at the young Girl that, as a ROOT Member tried to attack, caught him by the Head and threw him at another one before kicking the third into the fourth and last, knocking them out. "If these Spheres can revive People it would imperious to use them to get the lost Hokage back! You could be charged with Treason for not giving them to us!" She screamed in Anger at the Girl not doing what she wanted but Natsumi laughed at that like it was Joke.

She shook her Head and answered then: "First of all: Dragonballs can't revive who is longer than a Year dead, at least on Earth. And second: Who died because of Natural Causes can't be revived either. This includes Diseases of any Kind. And it wouldn't be good to bring them here and make the Wishes here, after the use Dragonballs will turn into Stone and scatter over the Planet the last Wish was spoken on. After one Year anyone can find them and if they find all of them they will be able to wish whatever they want. Not to mention that no one can guarantee that you wouldn't use them for bad Things that are just for World Domination." Koharu become enraged but then reminded herself that Natsumi was impossible to force anything, the Girl was superior in Combat to anyone without exerting herself at all.

Sarutobi cleared his Throat loudly to get their Attention and said: "Thank you Natsumi-chan, you can go now. But do you have anything to heal Danzo and Homura, I think it would be helpful if you wouldn't injure high ranking Members of the Leadership of this Village for a long Time." Natsumi pondered it and threw him a Senzu Bean.

As he looked at her confused she explained: "Senzu Bean, break it apart and then give the Half's to the two of them, no cheating understood? They are only grown by Master Korin on top of Korins Tower in the sacred Lands of Korin." With that she vanished with a Instant Transmission, leaving behind a confused Koharu and a smiling Sarutobi, the Girl at least let others be healed.

He pondered for a few Minutes and called then: "Anbuu Teams 1 to 3 are to search for Shinuta Danzo, he is at the Moment most likely either flying to or somewhere between here and Kirigakure with heavy Injuries in his Body!" Koharu looked at him shocked but Sarutobi chuckled, someone who could hold herself against Enma would kick Danzo most likely once around the Globe, just not in a Manner that he would survive and powered up.

XXxxXX

The next Week Natsumi found herself torturing/Training her Team in her own Ways.

Without official Missions they got to Delivery Service, helped on Construction sides and Farms, and all this with 20 Kilo Tortoiseshells on their Backs, or at least in the Start, they got doubled every time Natsumi thought they were too accustomed to it.

At the End of Week two they could move 10 Meter Boulder without Problems 20 Meter in a Line. After that she got them weighted Clothes and made them Train in 2G, after a Week they got to 10G and Natsumi started Chi Lessons. Along the Week since Start of the Gravitation Training they started Missions and found themselves the best Team of Genin so far.

Natsumi made them further change their Attire, at least in Sakura and Sasukes Case since both had too casual Clothes. Natsumi brought Sakura Dogi in red with a blue Undershirt, weighted, blue Armbands and a green Belt. All in all it resembled her own Dogi greatly.

Sasuke on the other Hand got a white Dogi with a Black Shirt under it. He had a black Belt, black Wristbands and black Shoes. It was over all a rip off from Piccolos Dogi and in other Words a rip off from Namekian Designs.

They just turned in Tora, a Cat that escaped it's owner since Kakashis Genin Time, in other Words since 23 Years at least, and observed how the Cat was taken away again. "God, that Woman has no Idea how to handle Animals." Murmured Natsumi, disgusted at the Fact that this Woman was torturing her Cat, a Bake Neko she had surmised since she could feel the same Kind of Aura on her as Uranai Baba had, a magical one. That meant the Woman was capable of doing this with a vengeful Demon Cat, her Respects.

She sighed while leaning back against a Wall. They had 14 Missions up to now, 5 of them were related to that Bake Neko. "So Team seven, as we have now a bit of Time, how goes Training?" Asked Sarutobi, surprising Iruka a bit and Natsumi chuckled as the entire Team flinched, even Kakashi. He wore a five Ton Flakjacket made of the same Material as her Training Armor, so it was durable beyond Believe.

Natsumi come over from her Spot and answered: "Pretty well Hokage-sama, we, or rather they, are approaching now 20G for Training and Sakura gets some Musclemass at least. I will start teaching them the Moment they can move at 20G like here." Team seven sighed, Natsumi was a Tormentor in Terms of Training but made all look so simple with her Strength.

Sarutobi shuddered, if that Team would get so far they would outmatch most Army's in raw Power, not mentioning what they would learn from Natsumi in Terms of Chi use. "Very well, Kakashi, as Team Leader I would ask of you if this Team is ready for a harder Mission?" Asked Sarutobi and the three Genin listened up, a harder Mission? Sarutobi took out a Scroll with a yellow Wrapping, C-Rank, while D-Ranks were blue. "This Mission is officially a C-Ranked Mission, the Task is to escort a Bridgebuilder from Nami no Kuni, who was buying Materials here, back to his Homeland and protect him from Bandits, wild Animals and so on.

But, there are Rumors going on. Gato Transports, a rich Company has made their Base there but all Export Goods are only to be found from that Company. Further, nearly no one seems to leave the Island anymore since that Day a Year ago. So, you're second Task will be to investigate this and take the needed Steps to help the Land, after archiving these Tasks and returning you will get paid for a A-Ranked Mission and the Port for the C-Ranked Mission paid by the Client." Sarutobi explained and handed Kakashi the Mission Scroll.

Natsumi grinned, finally some Action, the other Missions were good for Training but without real Action it wouldn't help them so much. "I'm alright with it, I need some Action anyway and surely we can set a bit Training into there too." She said grinning, receiving a tired Groan from the others, even more Training ON such a Mission.

Kakashi sighed and looked over his Team, the Invincible Super Saiyan Natsumi, the Uchiha Sasuke and the by now pretty good trained Girl Sakura. If the other two would hold up the Speed they were getting stronger at right now they would be ready for the Chunin Shinken in a Week tops, and they had roughly two Months before the next would start.

He turned to Sarutobi and nodded then. "Alright, we will take the Mission. Who is the Client anyway?" Asked Kakashi while shoving his Hands into his Pockets.

Sarutobi smiled and answered then: "Bring in Tazuna-san." A Chunin left and a few Minutes later a old Man stepped in. He had unruly, dark gray Hair, a short Goaty, a white, thin Towel tied around his Head and a dark Gray Top with yellow Pants.

Natsumi scrunched up her sensitive Nose as she smelt the strong Smell of Alcohol coming from the Man. "Is that my Escort? They look like a Bunch of Brats, especially the short black Haired Midget. And what's up with the Outfits? I thought they were Ninja and not Martial Artists." Asked the Man in a bad, Alcohol induced, Mood.

Natsumi cracked a really mean looking and scary Smile and said then, in a much too sweet Voice: "I recommend you stop insulting me or these Dogi Mister, if not I will forget you're the Client and break you're Body before finally killing you by sticking you're Spine up you're own Ass after I ripped it out." The Mans Eyes widened at this Treat and Kakashi wouldn't stand in the Way, she was serious about this and he knew where his Limits were, she trained by 250G after all, 15 Times what they could barely move on.

Sarutobi sighed as this Mission seemed to start out great already, that was bad.

XXxxXX

So here ends the third Chapter and starts the Nami no Kuni Saga (Land of the Waves).

Before People who are Naru/Sasu Fans are start saying I shouldn't dismiss it so fast and so much, I don't see any Way this would function since Natsumi reacts more to the Aura of People than their Looks. Because of that she dislikes Sasuke but trains him for the Teams sake.

Before anyone asks why Natsumi is so heavy, she wears weighted Clothes, very heavy, weighted Clothes, to restrict herself a bit. No, no Hyperbolic Time Chamber up to now, why should she introduce them to it anyway so soon?

And to the Thing with Konoha aware of Nami no Kunis Situation to a Extent: Wouldn't it be obvious if People stop coming from their Neighboring Land or coming back from it? And the Team was asked for Politics and to help since Natsumi alone could do that Mission.

Natsumis 'bring them up to speed' prevents up to now regular Ninjutsu Training for the Team and her to learn to harness her Chakra generally. They will learn for the Moment only basic Chi use and physical Training and Fighting from her for a While since otherwise they would have lacked the Base for it as Humans who aren't talented from Birth for Chi use like Saiyans.

Hope you enjoyed it so far, leave behind a Review if you want to encourage me a bit.


	4. Chapter 4: Demons in the Mist

_Naruto Hero Z_

_XXxxXX_ _Chapter 4: Demons in the Mist_

XXxxXX

So here starts Chapter four and, what I call, the Wave Saga.

Review:

**Nymphadora Jackson: **Nice to see you again and thanks for the Review. Sorry but I don't decide on something like that, I concentrate more on Story and Action than Romance (Actually I have never been interested in Romance Concentrated Fanfics), but we will see later on if I do it.

**Queenyuri:** First of all: Why Trunks? He is roughly 18 or 20 at this Point in Time, he is from another Timeline and Natsumi is still only 12, knowing his Variant of the Mainstream Timeline since it was a Baby, how should she get romantic Feelings there? And like I stated above I didn't decide on Pairings since I concentrate more on the Story and Action than on romantic Szenes, I'm better at Fighting Szenes than most other Things honestly said.

**Konda020946**: Thanks for the Review.

**Guest:** Thanks for the Review but Fact is that Danzo will Die sooner or later, the only Question is before Shippuden (Natsumi) or after (Sasuke), that would be most likely a large Battle with Natsumi, she never needed to kill anyone that often if she would try.

**Bankai777:** I will include most Fights and Gaara will get his Ass surely pretty beaten. I remind you that Freezer could blow up Planets, Natsumi is several Times stronger to such an extent to think of fighting Freezer as a light sparring Round. So yeah, they get their Asses handed to them for sure.

**Phantom00:** More like a Bashing on the Views of the Naruto World with Sasuke as the Elite and Sakura as great because of her Booksmarts of that Time. When you look from Natsumis Point of View, someone who has learned that someone that engages in Battle should always know how to battle but not be arrogant, you will understand since that was always the greatest Weakness of the Z-Fighters: Arrogance and the Believe to be able to defeat People they know nothing about. Vegeta was like that, the Group that faced the Saiyans thought they had a Chance at succeeding and holding them up, it functioned to an extent but not so good in the end, and Vegeta believed that he could fight since he could defeat Buu, biggest Mistake in the History of Earth. Now Sasuke had that superiority Complex but was only high Genin Level at best, Sakura was rather Arrogant too if you think about it at the Time but unlike Sasuke all she could was the useless Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge no Jutsu, good Kawarimi can help but none of them are remotely useable for Attack, Henge no Jutsu is not even a good Distraction in Battle and her Hand to Hand Combat Ability's are laughable at best. Natsumi further senses Sasukes rather dark Aura so she dislikes him because of that and because of his Goal, Revenge is a bad Goal and Sasuke even more arrogant since he believes he can defeat Itachi, like he hadn't trained all the four Years at their first encounter of that Time.

Now have fun with the Chapter.

XXxxXX

Natsumi sighed heavily.

It was the Day after they had been assigned their Mission, now they would start it and she had been send to get Tazuna. The old Man was sober finally and now showed some professionalism while directing Workers to get the Materials packed.

She sighed and stood up from the Stone she was sitting on before going to the Iron Beams that they tried to move. "Realy, how bad trained are you Guys?" Asked Natsumi before taking a entire Stack of it in one Hand and bringing it to the Scroll were it should be sealed. The by standing Chunin blinked a bit owlishly as she sat the stack down before performing the sealing Technique. She sighed before looking to the Bridge builder who looked shocked. "I might not be packed to the brim with Muscles that can be seen but I'm the strongest Person on this Planet for sure. My Clothes alone are weighted with 40 Tons, or better said the Shirt under my Dogi, the Wristbands and Boots are all together of this Weight. To lift around a few Iron Beams is nothing realy." She explained and Tazuna swore to never piss her off again, that Girl seemed likely to have the Strength to break him!

Natsumi took the Scroll and packed it away before the two of them moved from the Industrial Part of the Village at the Eastside of the Wall, to the Gate in the South of the Village. "Can I ask you something? I noticed that strange brown Belt over the blue one, what is that?" Asked Tazuna after a few Minutes and Natsumi looked up a bit surprised before laughing.

As he was about to ask what was so funny she shook her Head and unfolded her Tail for him to see, slightly snapping against his Hip, slightly meaning with enough Force to make him cry out in Pain. "It is a Tail, I'm a Saiyan, all of them have Tails. Don't ask more about that Word by the Way, You're the Client but it is my Businessmen and not even my Team has a Clue what it means exactly." She informed him before slinging it again around her Waist, making it appear like a brown Band around it.

The two arrived soon after on the Meeting Spot and Natsumi groaned in annoyance, they were later than Kakashi? Seriously? "What took you so long Natsumi-chan? And where are the Materials you should take with you?" Asked Sakura but her Answer was tapping the Scroll and pointing with her Thumb at Tazuna.

Kakashi stepped towards them and said then: "No worry, you're on Time actually. I hope the Village catches Tora without you too." He chuckled at that and Natsumi remembered that Tora had escaped before they had accepted this Mission, again.

The five started now to move on, Natsumi in the Lead, Kakashi at the Back, Sakura and Sasuke to both Sides and Tazuna between the four, a Crystal Formation. After an Hour Natsumi frowned, since a few Minutes two malevolent Chis had followed them. She had first thought it was nothing, a Coincidence, but they had run forward and, on a Intersection, on the eastward Way, they had stopped.

Coming there she saw a Puddle of Water, her Eye twitched in Annoyance and she could surely tell these Guys weren't long here. She stretched slightly, making a sign to Kakashi, saying there was Trouble and as she stretched forward she pointed at the Puddle and Kakashi pulsed his Chakra with more Spiritual Chakra in it, the only Way she could notice it.

Two Times he did this, meaning she should wait and not obliterate them from the Start. It was a Sign they had worked out together for such Occasions since Natsumi was a Sensor if you wanted to call her that. They got past the Puddle and walked on until the thin layer of Chakra, spiritual Chakra, and that meant a Genjutsu. From the false Puddle rose two Persons, the Owners of the Chi she had felt, and they rushed at the Team, clawed Gloves at the ready to strike. They 'took out' Kakashi first before they run towards Sasuke and Sakura who stood protective before Tazuna, at least until something took a Hold of their Chain.

As They looked Natsumi had gripped it, her Iron like Skin not even scratched by it. "This got far enough." She told them while they were shocked that she gripped their Chain but then run around her and wrapped her up too, only for her to vanish as a Afterimage. "Not so intelligent." Told Natsumi as she landed with her Hands on the Sides of the Head of one of them before jerking it to one Side, breaking his Neck so that he slumped down.

She landed but the other disconnected his Chain in a vein Attempt to attack his Target but found himself stopped by Kakashis Arm who had just substituted himself with a Log as they had attacked him. "Well down Team, though I would have favored it if you wouldn't have killed the other one Natsumi, we need Information." He told his Team, by the first one referring to Sasuke and Sakura who had been standing in Defense for the Client Tazuna.

Said Man blinked a few Times while processing just how simply and ready to Genin had defended him and defeated the two Man. "Wait, you knew they were there?" Asked Tazuna shocked since the Man had let his Genin do the Work.

Natsumi looked to him and answered: "I noticed them beforehand already, I'm sort of like a Sensor just that I can sense the Chi of others, not their Chakra. First I thought they were simply some Guys traveling the same Way, what you call Nukenin since they avoided us. But as they made a Ambush I knew they were going to attack. I told Kakashi-san here, he told me on the other Hand to check out who was the Target, the three Genin and the Jonin, or the Bridge Builder. And about killing him, I read his Mind already, he was after Tazuna-san, hired by Gato along with his Brother. Gozu and Meizo, B-Rank Nukenin from Kirigakure, Chunin Level and known as the Demon Brothers. They are professional Assassins but nowhere near Tao Bye Bye's Level, a Assassin that worked for a while for the red Ribbon Army." She explained and again gained only confused Looks from the others. "Red Ribbon Army was a paramilitary Movement under General red, a short Man who wanted the Dragonballs to get taller. My Dad destroyed the entire Army as he was 13, that was 17 Years ago." She explained a bit more and the others nodded, knowing that she wouldn't tell them more about that since they haven't got her trust entirely.

Tazuna was a bit shocked that she could read someones Mind but she walked to the other one and laid her Hand on his Head, reading his Mind and this Time she got farther in than before since she killed him soon after touching him.

After a few Minutes she reopened her Eyes that she had closed and explained: "He has the same Information, but he works with someone named Zabuza, but they don't know the Location of Gatos Assets, so I can't just go and eliminate them." Tazuna was a bit taken a back by this, she would have fought them alone? That Girl was a bit Insane in his Book.

Natsumi suddenly looked to a Bush, narrowing her Eyes but was brought out of her Thoughts by Kakashi. "Is something Natsumi? Did you sense someone?" Asked the Jonin who had noticed her Look and knew that no one could hide their Chi here, since no one used it.

Natsumi looked to him and explained: "Yeah, a strange Aura, without any Malice in it. But it was stronger than those two so it couldn't be a Animal I know of. Rather someone poor of Heart but I couldn't get a Fix on it to recognize it sadly, it was away before I could feel for it consciously." Kakashi nodded but frowned, to escape so fast they would have to be insanely fast, he knew, after all he wasn't able to himself.

He turned to their Client and said: "Tazuna-san, normally I would stop right here with this Mission since a C-Rank Mission wouldn't include Enemy Ninja. But we were chosen for the Mission because it was thought that Trouble would be in Nami no Kuni and we were send to investigate and help you if we find the Cause there. So, because of that we will follow the Mission, but be aware that or second Objective is to stop Gato now, not only to protect you." Tazuna was shocked but Kakashi turned to Natsumi. "Natsumi, I want you to not hold back, understood? Be prepared to unleash the Power you have hidden at any Moment, or be at the highest Niveau you can at any Time." He ordered her and she nodded before smiling.

She stepped back, clenching her Fists and scowling. "Then I will have to show you finally what a Supe Saiyan is, it was a while since I had to remain in this Form for prolonged Times." She informed them before she gave of a loud Cry of Effort and a golden Aura erupted around her, the Power radiating from her Body before it nearly exploded.

As the Dust settled around them they saw what she meant, now she stood in a golden Aura before them, her Hair a startling golden Color, her Eyes green, the Hair spiky and Gravity defying. She closed her Eyes and the Aura died down, leaving her transformed. "Wh- what is that? How did you change you're Hair and Eye Color just now?" Asked Sakura, trembling as she felt the immense Power that radiated from Natsumi now and Kakashi was equally shocked about this.

Natsumi looked at them, grinning. "This is the Super Saiyan Form, I mastered it to such a Degree that I can remain in it without effort, it is as effortless as my Baseform. The difference is that my Strength is 50 Times larger now, my Speed and Durability too." She explained and shocked the other four in the Group, this was her Power? She looked from one to another and explained: "Any Bearer of the Saiyan Blood, like myself, can archive this Form and any further Form too. Fully Mastered it doesn't take Energy to remain in it but my Appetite is amplified the same Way as my Power. But now I will hold Guard, let me handle any Enemy since you would only get into the Way, protect you Tazuna." The others nodded at that, they knew how far ahead she was in brute Power.

Kakashi beheaded the last Man, the other too, and took the Heads as well as one Body in a Scroll with him while the other Body was destroyed. After that they left on their Way, now being Cautious of anything out of the Ordinary.

XXxxXX

A Week after their Encounter with the Demon Brothers they were well on their Way to Nami no Kuni.

Now, that would be quiet for most, but Natsumi used that Time as a little Warmup should they encounter the Enemy. She was floating roughly 20 Meter from the Boat away, moving always so that she would keep up with them, and was punching, kicking and flashing through other Moves while still in her Super Saiyan Form, not transformed back for the whole Week.

Kakashi was most impressed by this since she radiated her Power most of the Time and held this Transformation even in her Sleep. Tazuna had stopped being a Jerk and was stunned at Natsumis Speed, meaning that she was flashing in and out of Sight in various Points around them, making Waves that splashed against them while she practiced.

Sakura couldn't believe that Natsumi was this strong even though she was younger than her! For Goodness Sake, the Girl outclassed them by far without breaking a Sweat but seriously, how outclassed they were come only out since she had transformed, not even to her Limit! Sasuke on the other Hand was a bit grim since she was outclassing him so simply, making him look weak and hell, he hated it! And there was nothing to fill the massive Gap between them since Natsumi wasn't stopping Training! She pushed on to get stronger just so that she would get stronger, not for Revenge or a particular Reason aside thinking someone stronger could appear and threaten those important to her!

Suddenly Natsumi stopped and looked into the Mist, her Eyes transfixed on a dark Shadow in the Distance. "I can sense many weak Chi coming from that Thing over there, what is it? The Bridge?" Asked the Super Saiyan, directing the Attention of all of them to said Object.

Tazuna nodded and answered: "Yes, that is the Bridge of my Lands Hope, the Moment it is completed Gatos Power will fall anyway. The Workers you feel up there are using the little Material they still have to work on it without me but with the Blueprints, I have some Apprentices up there." Natsumi nodded and decided to land on the Boat.

She breathed in and felt around them, sensing many Chi from the Sea Animals, from the Island too and many thousand malevolent Chis. "There are at least 20 Points where dark Chis are converging, I won't be able to take them all out after killing Gato before they would attack the Land." She informed them but frowned as she pinpointed a strong Chi waiting around the Area they would land on, a ambush.

She gave the others a Sign that they were waiting for them and they prepared for it. After landing on a small grassy Area they moved on, Natsumi had taken out her Bo staff and strapped it to her Back. She frowned as the bad Chi had hidden in a Bush but as they stepped past the Bush it was replaced by that of a Animal. She gave the Signal that the Ambush would soon start but heard already the Sound of a Sword slicing through the Air.

Natsumi took out her Bo and blocked a massive Cleaver, no, a massive, Meat Cleaver like Sword, from beheading them. She found herself being pressed back by the Weight but caught the Weapon before it could turn around her Staff and hit her on the other side. She heaved the massive Sword, a dark gray Color with a lighter Edge, a Hole near the End and a circular Indent near the Handle, onto her Shoulder, it was apparently a one and a half Kind of Sword, People with enough Strength could wield it in one Hand, like her, but it had a long enough Handle for others to wield it two handed.

She looked to the side where the Chi had appeared again, quite fast Fellow she had to admit. "Why throw you're Weapon? Did you think I can't block it Mister?" Asked Natsumi a bit pointedly at the stunned Man whose Weapon she held up in one Hand, like to show him he was wrong.

The Man was tall, muscular but relatively slim to not restrict his Movements. He had dark blue Hair, a slightly gray looking Skin, dark Eyes and wore Bandages that hid his Face and upper Body from Nose down to the Middle of his Chest. He had no Top but a Pair of baggy Pants with Camouflage Pattern in different Shades of gray. His Hitae Ate was with the Metal to the left Side of his Head turned and rather long while he had Standard Shoes for Shinobi in blue on his Feet.

To say he looked like he could use that Thing in her Hands would be a understatement, like saying Chichi was a bit concentrated on Education and only a bit Scary with a frying Pan. In other Words, it would be the understatement of the Millennium.

He shook his Head and turned to them while Natsumi grinned at him but he seemed confused. "What is this? I thought there was a black haired Girl, or is the Boy there that Girl?" Asked the Man and Natsumi nearly laughed at that, she told Sasuke he was feminine, now he had a clear Evidence in this Guy.

She shook her Head and explained, the Sword being thrown up and down casually: "No, I'm that Girl but I transformed into my Super Saiyan Form. So I become blonde. Anyway, why throw you're Sword? Guys who use such large Weapons are mostly focused on it's use but are rather helpless to strong Enemy's if disarmed." She grinned as the Man grit his Teeth, most likely he had trained for Ages to wield this Thing, she trained for Ages too, just in her Case to get simply stronger and didn't stop at one Strength.

With the simplicity of someone who could throw the Hokage Mountain with one Hand, she threw the Sword like a Boomerang and the Man ducked, screaming, under the large Cleaver as it imbedded itself into a Tree trunk, nearly splitting it. The Man looked behind him, shocked, confused and very scared, that Girl was insanely strong.

As he looked up again he saw a drawn back Leg, attached to a feminine and slender Body, clad in red, baggy Pants with a blue Belt, a golden furred Tail behind the Ass of the Girl, a yellow Shirt under a red Dogi Top, both leaving the Belly free. And then the black Boot hit his Head, throwing him several hundred Meter back, against his Sword and through a few Trees.

Natsumi grinned slightly, her Tail swishing behind her while she crossed her Arms. "Kakashi-san, who is that anyway?" She asked casually while the Man freed himself from the Wood over him, noticing he wasn't far from a Lake, perfect.

Kakashi sighed, having brought Tazuna with his Team to a secure Distance to the Body of Water. "Momochi Zabuza, a A-Ranked Nukenin from Kirigakure and known for being a Master of the silent killing Technique. He uses most of all Suiton based Jutsu and is a Master Swordsman." He explained to her and Natsumi nodded before noticing that the Fog had thickened.

Natsumi looked a bit around, not impressed as the Man tried to go around her, just for her to follow his very Move. "A Technique to conceal yourself in thick Mist right? Would work for People who rely on Eyesight or are Sensors for Chakra I think. But I'm trained to sense with my inner Eye, to feel the Chi, not the Chakra. By the Way, if you're the Guy instructing those two Demon Brother Guys, worst Work of you're Life, only a Idiot wouldn't notice it." She informed him and Zabuza asked himself what these Idiots had done to hide, a Puddle wasn't so obvious, was it?

Suddenly he found the Staff hitting him in the Abdomen, having expanded to the needed Length before Natsumi followed with her Fist, digging it into his Stomach with Force. "Little Info, I'm the best Tracker this Side of the Dimensional Wall, no Chance for you to get unnoticed by my enhanced Senses." She told him and blocked his Cleaver as she struggled with him.

She held him back while Zabuza tried to just get past her Defense but she was simply too strong. "Ka~me!" She begun to chant and the others were surprised as her Aura begun to flare again while she still held on to the Staff to block. "Ha~ME!" She called as she withdrew her right Hand before thrusting it forward. **"HA!" **A large Energy Beam come out of her Hand, hitting Zabuza square in the Chest and blasting him away with tremendous Strength.

Natsumi stood back up, still her golden Aura glowed around her Body while her green Eyes looked at the Man who had landed, again, in the Lake. "You can call up such a Jutsu without Handsigns? What was that anyway? You chanted something and then blasted that Attack." Asked Zabuza as he come out of the Lake, pissed of at the Girl that made a Joke of him.

Natsumi grinned at him, stretching slightly like it was nothing. "My Kamehameha, a powerful Chi Attack invented by Muten Roshi, one of the greatest Martial Artists in the Universe. It is further the Signature Technique of my Adoptive Family so I learned it naturally." She explained before going, again, into a Fighting Stance while Zabuza just constantly cursed himself for not knowing about her Ability's, it was frightening! The two clashed again and again but each Time Natsumi would show just how far the Difference got.

The only Thing Zabuza didn't understand was that she never finished it, she just waited for him to stand back up. Did she want him to fight back? To not finish him while he was helpless. As he stood again Natsumi appeared again, swiping his Legs under him away, then kicked him into the Air with enough Force to throw him roughly 20 Meters into the Air before lifting her Hands into the Air.

Her Aura begun to flare even brighter, forming a Dome around her with the Energy. "I'll Finish you now!" She called while powering up, he couldn't move out of the Pain in his Jaw while the Girl formed two golden Orbs in her Hands. **"Super Hellfire Dome!" **She called before unleashing a large Stream of superheated, golden Energy, shooting from the entire Dome like a Pillar of destructive Light with 10 Meters of Width.

The Attack hit Zabuza who cried in Pain as he was hit with a Attack of roughly enough Energy to power all Machines on Earth for a Year. As she ended her Attack Zabuza fell to the Ground, his Body scorched and damaged beyond Believe but not destroyed. "Amazing, you survived this Attack?" Asked Natsumi with a Grin while Zabuza just groaned in Pain while the Girl begun to walk up to him.

Suddenly a small Whirlwind of Mist appeared and Natsumi saw for a brief Moment a Person who took Zabuza but they vanished. "Natsumi! What was that Attack?!" Asked Sakura as she come with the others, noticing how the Super Saiyan looked at a Spot where a small Indent was seen in Form of a bulky Man. "Where is Zabuza, did you defeat him already?" Asked Sakura Hopeful but Natsumi just starred on the Place the Jonin had vanished from.

She turned to them and said then: "Let us first go to Tazuna-sans House, I believe I know a simple Solution to our Problems here." The others seemed a bit confused but they did how she said and moved to Tazunas Home, they needed a Base of Operations of Sorts anyway.

XXxxXX

On a Clearing far away from the Battleground sat a Boy next to Zabuza.

He nearly looked like a Piece of Charcoal, that Energybeam was meant to be a High intensity Heat Attack, the pure Energy concentrated so strong it burned who ever was hit. The Name '**Super Hellfire Dome**' was actually very fitting. "That Fight was a complete Failure, you underestimated her greatly Zabuza-sama, she had absolutely no Problem at defeating you." Stated the Boy to the barely Conscious Man who looked like he had a run in with a Heat Nature user, a Kekkei Genkai.

Zabuza growled at that, he didn't need these oh so smart Remarks, he needed a fucking Medic for Fucks sake! That Girl full Body roasted him over a very large Fire! "Haku, I need a Medic so just bring me to the Hideout and start, that Girl is a fucking Monster of a Fighter!" Demanded the Man and the Boy chuckled before nodding and then obeyed the Command after a small Rest because of the Strain of moving the large Man.

XXxxXX

In Konoha Things weren't so peaceful.

The Advisers of the Hokage sat with Danzo, they had recovered thanks to the Beans from Natsumis small Conterattack against them. "Sarutobi is a Idiot to let the Girl roam free, she is a absolute Freemind, something a good Jinchuriki should never be, she is a Weapon and not some simple Kid." Raged Danzo though it wasn't visible, but him to say such Things showed his inner Anger pretty well to the other two.

Koharu leaned against her Chair and answered solemnly: "At least in some Points I understand her, from what she said these Dragonballs can't be made to only Obey us, a great Risk for Konoha if used against us and they are currently out of reach. But the Way she acts is really concerning, according to a Hyuuga I made observe her, her Chakra is dormant, it is there, very strong, but neither her own nor the Kyuubis are even in use at all while her Network seems to be underused. It seems the story of her being trained in Chi use are true, and she has to learn to use her Chakra from Scratch and still is powerful enough to make both of you look like Genin in Comparison to her looking like the Rikuudo Sennin." She explained, a wicked Grin on her Face as she now found it rather Funny how both were taken down by a 12 Years old Girl without any Effort whatsoever.

Danzo leaned back, a frown on his Face as he contemplated about this, Team nine used a Machine she gave them, according to them there was some Charm on it so that only those she wanted to could enter it, she had included Team nine, none other. And taking it from her with the other Gadgets she had according to that Video he had a Tape made from with a Camera hidden in the Room? No Chance in Hell that Girl would give them that, she was strong enough to put the ROOT most likely out of Commission by a all out engagement, him included.

Homura huffed. "That Bean she gave us would be enough, a Instant healing Drug, without Drawbacks? If we could grow them we would be invincible but again it is out of reach because the Guard Dog is the Jinchuriki with the insanely high Fighting Ability's." He told them, grim at the Fact that no Force they had could compare to that, more so should she ever learn to control her Bijuu.

Danzo folded his Hands before his Face, frown deepening. "There might be a Chance, though we would lose the Jinchuriki though she isn't obedient anyway." He said and the other two looked to him surprised, what did he mean? "Uchiha Itachi left Konoha four Years ago, he joined a Organization called Akatsuki, a Group of S-Rank Nukenin. They can be hired but they seem to hunt the Bijuu but have, among others, Hoshigaki Kisame in their Group. We could hire them under the Condition that they give us the Bag she carries around, where these Capsules are stored in. Probably they just kill her, unaware of who she is." Suggested the Man, ruthlessness dripping from his very Word while the other two frowned, he wanted to let the Jinchuriki get killed for her Belongings?

Koharu looked to him and asked: "Would that be worth it? The Girl alone is already an Army worth, as long as she fights for Konoha there would be nothing to fear from her. And the Sword Samehada shouldn't have much Effect on her since she doesn't use Chakra." The frown of Danzo seemed to intensify as he glared at the Woman who now had spoken against it. She returned his Glare and explained: "I'm not happy about her being so free, but I don't think even with these Akatsuki she would have a Problem to win, probably we get Intel on her, nothing more and only should she deem it necessary to get serious against them." Homura nodded at that, the Girl outclassed anyone they had in the Village, some Nukenin wouldn't stand a much better Chance if Natsumi hadn't even tried up to now.

Danzo scowled but leaned back before explaining: "You're Fate in this Girl is too much Koharu, we speak of a Organization of the best of the best, the strongest Nukenin of all. I'm sure, if we pay enough they send a Team that can take her down." Koharu just shook her Head, she remembered good what Sarutobi told her after the Meeting with Natsumi.

XXxxXX

_Koharu stood there, contemplating her Options, this wasn't good._

_She was about to leave as Sarutobi stepped to her. "Koharu, I must tell you something." He had said and she looked to him with curiosity. "I know you want to protect Konoha but to try and force Natsumi, in any Way you would try, won't work, whatever you do. To test her I let her fight Enkoo Enma himself, she fought using Technique called Kaio-Ken, a Move to increase the Ability's of the Body like the Hachimon doe's. She stepped it up to something you could call Level ten, her Limit is Level 30. Now imagine what you saw her and multiply the Power by 30, you will see what I mean." With that he had dismissed her, going home himself while she had to process this._

XXxxXX

Koharu wasn't Fool enough to believe it was Luck, Natsumi was far too strong.

She shook her Head and turned around before explaining: "I won't approve of this, the Girl hasn't even shown her Limit in a Fight against Enkoo Enma himself, I doubt she can be defeated by mere Humans." With that she left the Room, leaving behind two shocked Males, against Enma she had fought and won?

Even so, Danzo hired Akatsuki for this simple looking Pouch of hers, even going so far as to give them 20% more than they wanted originally. If the Weapon was not going to obey, then she had to Die, at least in his Eyes it was this Way. After all, the Kyuubi would reappear and Konoha would regain it's Weapon in a better Container, in the best Case one of his Pupils.

XXxxXX

Four Days later you could see Natsumi meditating.

Kakashi had taken Sakura and Sasuke for Chakra Control Training for a Break and gave her Instructions on how to draw out her own Chakra. At the Moment she sat cross legged and in a Saiyan Training Armor under a Waterfall, concentrating on the Energy within, it wasn't so different from learning the use of Chi in her Opinion, she was a Energy Manipulator by Heart, no Problem.

She frowned as a strange Chi moved towards her, it was flying it seemed but it was dark, someone bad was coming. She stood up and floated into the Air, shaking her Head to free her again black Hair off the Water that dripped from it. She nearly laughed as she saw what was coming. There, in a black Mantle with red, rather fluffy looking Cloads with white Lines on them, next to a THING she guessed was some Kind of Android/Cyborg or something along those Lines, atop a flying Piece of Clay that was most likely supposed to be a Bird.

As the Duo stopped not even 100 Meter from her, the Man who had long blonde Hair made in a half Ponytail with a large Strand hanging over his left Eye frowned. "Hey, how do you fly-hn?" Asked the Man in a rather open sounding Tone, still not hostile she thought.

She crossed her Arms and answered then, in a casual Way: "I'm a Chi-user, Bukujutsu is a Basic Technique where I grew up. How do you make a Clay Figure fly by the Way? And is you're Friend some Kind of Cyborg or so? He has no noticeable Chi on him." The Man was a bit shocked at her Question and Answer, both strange on their own.

The man grinned, she didn't know who he was but probably they were just traveling by, after all she had stopped them. "The Bird IS Clay, right, bur with my special Jutsu I can infuse it with my explosion Nature Chakra and make it alive, that is my Art-hn. And in regard to Sasori no Dana, he has apparently turned himself into a Battle Puppet or something like that, Nonsense about Eternal lasting Art-hn!" He explained and Natsumi scratched the Back of her Head a bit lost, strange Duo it seemed.

She shook her Head and answered then: "Wouldn't be the weirdest I saw up to now, but I don't understand much of Art honestly said, my Motto there is: To everybody his own Opinion, what he likes is his own Thing." The Man was a bit shocked but grinned, someone who neither did Agree to him nor to Sasori but was Neutral and even admitted to not know something about Art? Nice!

He laughed and shook his Head but noticed that his Partner seemed to frown if the slight Movement under the Cloak was any Indication. "Tell me Girl, are you the Konohanin called Natsumi?" Asked the deep, strange Voice of the Puppet Man, or Sasori as he was named.

The Girl frowned now herself, so they were actually after her. "I though you were just passing by, what Business do you have with me?" Asked the Girl instead of answering though it was an Answer on itself.

The blonde Man just starred open mouthed between her and the Puppetborg, as Natsumi dubbed it for now since she couldn't imagine that he was a normal Puppet. "Wait, that's the Girl? She is barely 12 Years old, why is the old Geezer paying so much for her?" Asked the Blonde Clay user and Natsumi raised a Eyebrow, old Geezer? From the old People that knew her Name there were only four, the Hokage wasn't the Person for sure, Koharu of the Elder Council too, she was after all a Woman.

Left were only the Homura Guy and that Danzo Dork, she guessed Danshitto was the Culprit. She sighed and folded her Arms before her Chest, giving the two a Glare. "If you're here to fight, come and try, I wanted a real Fight for Days now." She told them, her Eyes turning cold, confidence filling them up, her Face a Mask of Seriousness and her Aura flaring around her, Son Natsumi was ready to rumble, as the saying go's.

The two Men seemed a bit surprised at the Change in Demeanor but the Blonde grinned. "So Hotshot, you really want to fight two Members of Akatsuki?" Asked the Man grinning, confident in his own Ability's and his Art as well as their Teamwork.

To his Shock a mocking and confident Grin formed on the thin Lips of the Girl, her Eyes daring him to fight. "Fight you? No, I wanna kill you." She told them and a shiver run down the Blondes Spine at her Tone and Demeanor, he saw this once, a Battle hardened Warrior would always be recognized by him, the same Aura of pure Power like Oonoki, the Tsushikage and oldest of the Gokage.

Sasori noticed his Partners Tension, he too saw it, that Girl saw much more Carnage and Battle than she should. She didn't fear them as she knew she was superior, she wasn't arrogant, she was confident. Confident and Powerful. "Let us land Girl, or are you afraid of landing?" Asked Sasori with a darker Voice because of his Puppet Hull.

Natsumi cocked a Eyebrow mockingly at him, it was unnerving he thought. "Not a Fan of flying right, Sasori-san?" She mocked but did as he requested as the Bird landed on the Ground, she just come down on the Ground after hovering down. "By the Way, what are you're Names? I'm Son Natsumi, just so you can complain to Enma Daiyo, the Judge of the Afterlife." She asked while it made the Blonde just even more jumpy, her Demeanor wasn't easygoing anymore, she was serious.

He swallowed and grinned the, even though it seemed forced: "I'm the Artist Deidara, be honored because you will Die as true Art-hn!" He called and suddenly Centipedes made of Clay shot out of the Ground, wrapping around the young Girl. He formed a one handed Handseal and cried out: **"Katsu!"** The next Moment the Bombs exploded and he laughed like a Madman.

Sasori was less sure, the Explosion was strong but that Girl wouldn't be such a Hotshot. "Nice Firework Deidara-san, but to kill me it needs more." Stated Natsumi and as the Smoke cleared they saw her standing in Midair, not even moved by the Shockwave. "I hope you have larger Explosives, you will need the Power to bust this Planet to kill me." She informed him but then Sasori shot his Scorpion Tail at her only for it to go through a after Image.

Deidaras Eyes widened as Natsumi appeared above the Puppet that held his Partner, her Hair standing up in a blonde Color, her Eyes green and a golden Aura surrounding her. She did only one Thing: She punched the Puppet, breaking it to pieces in one Hit.

Sasori escaped barely, a Piece of the Cloth around the Puppet wrapped around him as he landed, a Hood obscuring his Face. "So, the Pupped was just a Hull, not the Close Range Fan huh?" Asked Natsumi with a Grin while Sasori stood up, rather tall compared to his Puppet Tank.

Sasori looked like a 15 Years old Teen with brownish red Hair, gray Eyes that seemed rather empty and a pale Skin. Her Eyes caught Sight of the Connectionpoints where the Neck got into the Chest Area, a Puppet, for real? "Impressive that you were able to destroy Hiruko, his Armor is the strongest of my Puppets. But what is this strange Transformation of yours? It isn't for show right?" Asked the Nukenin in a Monotone Voice, adjusting his Cloak around the much smaller Frame of his actual Body.

Natsumi chuckled and folded her Arms again. "Yeah, this is my Super Saiyan Form, normally I wouldn't transform without being already in this Form by mere Humans like you, but you're Power Level is rather high, so I will show you why I'm Invincible against anything in this World." She told them before lifting her right Hand, spreading her Fingers outward. "You have five Minutes, attack me with everything you've got, because afterward you will wish to have learned the Ability of Instant Transmission, fleeing to another Planet." She told them before resuming her relaxed Stance, mocking them with her Gaze, complete Confidence speaking out of her Eyes.

Deidara gritted his Teeth before, without thinking big, he stuck his Hands into his Pockets and took out Clay before chewing it with the Mouths on his Hands, mixing large Amounts of Chakra into them for Power. At the same Time Sasori brought out a Scroll with the Kanji 産 written on it before a small Poof of Smoke appeared and a large Puppet, the Size of a rather tall Human and looking like a Adult Male somewhat, though the Skin was a dark gray or brown Color. It had black, shaggy Hair in a Spiky Ponytail, very short, wore a dark brown Robe made of a very simple Cloth and it's black Eyes had Lines on them.

Natsumi combined the Lines, more so as Strings of blue Energy, most likely Chakra, sprang from his Fingers and connected to the Body of the Puppet. A Puppeteer, using what she assumed to be a Kind of Battle Puppets. That meant he was strong and focused on Land to mid range Attacks. His Partner on the other Hand seemed to use Clay Figures that were Explosive and that he could control, making them move like living Beings of sort. A Long Range Fighter with most likely large Amounts of Chakra but limited to the Clay that he had in the Pouches she saw.

Bad for them, she was a Close Range Specialist that could give Blondie a run for his Money in Terms of Explosive Power. She raised a Eyebrow as a strange, dark Gray Grain come out of the Mouth of the Puppet in a Cloud like Sand. "Be honored, not many have the Honor to see the Sandaime Kazekages Jinton Ability since I killed him and turned him into a Puppet." He informed her and she raised an Eyebrow, from what she knew that was a Chakra Nature, as they called it. A Kekkei Genkai allowing to turn Chakra into Magnetism in this Case. Very interesting Ability actually but how would he use that? And how could the Puppet still use that?

Before one of them could attack Natsumi asked, in her Innocent and very confused Voice: "How can that Puppet use any Energy based Attacks it could when living? And how the Hell did you turn yourself or that Man into Puppets anyway? I don't think you're at Dr. Geros Level of Knowledge so you're not a mistaken Android." Both halted, a stunned Silence followed Natsumis Question, was she realy asking them about Sasoris Puppets?

For the first Time in History Sasori found a Girl that saw his Puppets and didn't look at them as Ugly but wanted to know how they worked, or at least wanted to know how they performed Jutsu and such. Though who was that Gero Fellow? "My Puppets are made of Humans, I turn them into such with a rather complicated Way so I won't go into Detail but this is one of their great Strengths, they retain their Jutsu. Though now I'm Curious, how do you think you could win if you give us five whole Minutes of doing nothing." He said, his Voice not betraying any Emotions like his Face, his Eyes just starring unblinkingly and artificial at her.

Natsumi grinned and answered: "Simple: As long as you can't blow up a Planet Explosives won't work, and if you aren't able to make Situps at at least 200 Times Gravity with Weights on you're Feet, standing on you're Hands, then I'm sure as hell that neither you're Punches, Blunt Attacks nor the Explosives of him will work, but I be nice, I start only counting the Moment you attack." Sasori narrowed his Eyes, was she bluffing? No, she wasn't good at that, her Features were open, to look at her Face was like reading a Description of her Personality, she was open, most likely friendly, wasn't afraid of them or anything short of something capable of blowing up a Planet, so Bijuu would be laughed at he surmised, bur he could further see a Battle hardened, calculating Gaze just before she had spoken to them, she wasn't some greenhorn, she knew how to fight.

Blind to any Signs that Sasori picked up in less than 20 Seconds Deidara had finished his Clay Figure and threw it into the Air, making it into a massive Clay Dragon that had some strange Convusions on his long Tail and Horns, Holes were in the Head Area for Eyes and Nostrils. "Now you're already finished-hn!" Called Deidara and his Dragon sucked in a Part of it's Tail, firing of a smaller Projectile that rushed at Natsumi, it was Clay with extremely dense Chakra in it.

The Girl just stood there as the Attack hit, followed by two more of this Kind while Deidara prepared just in Case and was right: The Girl still stood, the Explosions having carved a Crevice right and left around her but she held a Line under and around herself, it hadn't even teared into her Clothes. "Nice try." She smirked while Deidara hopped on his Dragon who flew into the Air, she followed him with her Gaze.

Sasori, counting on his Venom for this, made fast Movements with his Hand, the Kazekage rushing forward, a Sword extended from it's Arm and tried to slice into her. To his utter Shock she tilted her Head, he aimed for her Neck and she even made it simpler for him, but the Sword broke of. This made the Nukenin stop for a Moment, the Sword, the Venom encased f***** Sword, had broken of at Contact with this Girls Skin, simply as that, Sasoris Mind was numb for a Moment.

Natsumi simply shoved the Pupped with her right Index Finger a bit away from herself. "Pervert old Man, huh? Even in Death." She said and shook her Head, making Deidara facefault/nearly fall from his Dragon, the Girl turned more and more into someone of his liking.

Sasori on the other Hand was stunned, did she just make a Joke about his Puppet attacking her, saying he was Pedophile? The Puppet brought out it's Chainsaw and activated, she just looked at it with interest. As he had brought it done at her, a few Minutes later, the Machine stopped rotating. Saw had been destroyed on her Skin, losing it's Edge completely.

Natsumi sighed, holding up only for Fingers. "Four Minutes left People, go on." She informed them, she was very accurate in his Opinion, it was one Minute ago Deidara had attacked her the first Time, or rather one Minute since the first hit. Even so, he wouldn't let himself be shown of by a Girl of her Height. The Iron Sand rushed at her, throwing her back, formed like a Spear tip before a Hammer come down on her, followed by a huge Amount of Bombs from Deidara that buried under it and exploded, directly by the Girl.

As he lifted the Hammer for a Second nothing happened but then Natsumi stood back up, her Armor a bit blackened by the Attack and her blue Spandex a bit ripped but still, she wasn't hurt at all even though there was at least 40 Megaton explosive Power behind it and her Armor wasn't broken at all even with all the Power behind his Attacks.

He would have swallowed if he could, he got a bit nervous since she gave them a Ultimatum and they couldn't do anything but throw her around with enough force. At that Moment he decided to bring out the big Guns, Deidara had the same Idea as he brought out the huge 200 Megaton Bomb he had in Reserve. He himself brough himself up to Deidara before summoning all 98 Puppets of his Collection. Deidara let the Bomb fall down and it blew up, they were far enough up to not be harmed.

As the Explosion subsided Sasori send down his Army and to his Chagrin he found something to fight that didn't fight back or run away, definitely the Girl. As the Dust settled Natsumi stood with closed Eyes and a bored Expression there, Puppets with broken Weapons standing around her, the red Cloaks only so much as hiding the broken Parts from trying to simply hit the Girl. What was she made of? Solid Iron? Titan? Diamon?! That Girl was Invincible to them.

She held three Fingers up to them, interestingly enough the Ring, Middle and Indexfinger. He swallowed, another Minute and it didn't work. Both he and Deidara got all out, trying anything but Suicide Attacks against a single Girl with such a Defense that nothing seemed to help. It was only after the Time limit that they saw how outmatched they truly were.

Deidara had run out of Clay around the fourth Minute of the Fight, Sasoris Puppets had been broken by there Attacks and exhausted their Weapon. So he had tried to hit her with the Poison Needle he had in his Belly while Deidara used his huge Dragon for Attack but both failed spectacularly. "Disappointing you two, but better than the Chuning Guy I fought on the first Day." Natsumi said from behind them, having appeared behind the Nukenin and Deidara was crying out in Shock as she had just done it with Speed, it was frightening.

Sasori tried to attack her with the Wing like Blades he could extent from his Sides but she just snapped them, breaking his Arm of, firing a Energy Attack through his Stomach Area and kicking, just for good Measure between his Legs. He never was so happy of having no Balls, he was shot roughly 50 Meters into the Air by that Kick before she appeared above him and gave a Heel drop Kick to his Back, a Bone breaking Kick at that, shooting him down again against the Ground, he hated it.

While Sasori now was stuck in a Hole in Form of his broken Body, 30 Meter deep, Natsumi appeared before Deidara, who took a Step back. He wasn't so bad at Taijutsu, but this Girl tanked their Attacks before taking down Sasori like nothing. "Boo." She said suddenly and he shrieked in surprise, making her Laugh before she turned to the Side. "You're a Scaredy Cat, I won't kill you, tell you're Boss he shouldn't cross me the wrong Way again alright? Here my Address for Mail, he can send me his own so I can tell him a Taboo List, but for now here is a Start." She explained rather good heartedly before turning serious, looking at him. "Anyone that is still Part of Konoha is off Limits for anyone, if he as much as looks at them the wrong Way, or any other of you're Group doe's it, I will kill them before going and taking it out on you're Boss, do you understand, Deidara-san?" She told him in a no Nonsense Tone and he nodded nervously, that Girl was scarier than Pain if he hadn't had his Morning Coffee, a frightening Though.

She nodded before Disappearing, leaving behind a Battlefield of a very one sided Battle that switched to the other Side after only five Minutes, being one sided again. He took out Sasori from the Hole, he resealed his Puppets, grumbling about needing Updates for them, and both fled this crazy as hell Mission. One Thing was for sure: If Kakuzu as much as only suggested going after her again, then they would kill him for sure, five Hearts or not, he would be killed by them and Repercussion be damned for all they cared.

That Girl wasn't to be underestimated, she was a freaking Monster in their Opinion, dwarfing the Bijuu in Power for sure.

XXxxXX

The next Day Natsumi sat at her Waterfall again but then a booming Sound was heard and Birds scrambled away while she heard in the Distance someone yell: **"YOU'RE F***** KIDDING ME! THAT **** ISN'T EVEN IN PUBERTY! AND YOU SAY SHE **** KICKED YOU'RE COMBINED A**** LIKE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF NEW ACADEMY STUDENTS AGAINST A BIJUU! ARE YOU ******* KIDDING ME?"** She tilted her Head, that was strange, did she just hear the Result of those two reporting to their Boss? Cool, that must have been heard all over the Lands! Though he cursed a lot she noticed, shame on him for that, there were Kids around the Nations he knew that right?

Nope, he didn't actually. He didn't know that you could hear him but Sasori and Deidara wouldn't hear him for some Months, that was fore sure.

XXxxXX

Hi, here ends the Chapter and before anyone says I overpower her, or under power Akatsuki: I admit Deidara and Sasori are strong but they are the worst Match against Natsumi, a Expert Close Combat Fighter with tremendous Long Range Attacks.

And remember, Gokus Head broke the Axe of the Ox King as he was a Child, the Durability of Natsumis Body is thanks to her much stronger Chi much higher, neither Deidaras Explosions nor Sasoris Blades stand a Chance against such. And yeah, she is quite smug, you would too if you're Invincible for all you care against everybody around you on the Planet.

For Nagato yelling at the two: How would you react if the two S-Rank Elite Ninja you have taken into you're Organization for the Best of the Best only, were beaten like Academy Students on their first Day going up against the Kyuubi? Since he cursed like a Hidan I censored to not need to raise the Raiting to M, enough Violence for T anyway.

Since Similarity's between Chakra use and Chi, or Ki, use are there it is rather simple to Natsumi who was thought all her Life how to harness a interior Energy of hers and her Control won't suck so much since she is a expert in Energy Control and mastered the SSJ Level completely after all to the Point of sleeping in it since Cell Saga. For fighting against Zabuza, what did you expect? She lets Zabuza look like a weakling in Comparison to her in Fighting Skills.

And SSJ was mostly for Precaution and not killing them was pure Plot Bunny, but Pain should take this Threat seriously if you ask me *Chuckles evilly* anyway, still no Pairing and no, I didn't go on about Tazunas Family, you should know most Szenes of it and I get tired of writing it in every Fanfiction I make with this Theme.

And a reminder: Natsumi is strongly influenced by the Standards of the Z World where Planet busting is not so a large Feat actually by now since Saiyan Saga Vegeta could do it that Weakling.


	5. Chapter 5: Unlikely Alliance

_Naruto Hero Z_

_XXxxXX_ _Chapter 5: Unlikely Alliance, Wave Saga Ends_

XXxxXX

So here starts Chapter 5, now to the Comments:

**Darkpiro9: **It takes still a lot of Energy but yeah, and Country flattening like a Bijuu is nothing. But nice that you see my Point, thanks for that and the Review.

**Rinnegan18:** Once again thanks for the little Praise, it's met with Apreciation, no worry.

**Bankai777: **Unlike Natsumi isn't a Prankster actually, she had a loving Family, a bit of a strange Childhood but she had fun in it, and she isn't actually craving for Attention so, no pranking, but mayor Ass Whooping, don't worry.

**Phantom00:** I don't know what you meant, but nice to see you're reading it actively, thanks buddy.

**TxT:** Yeah, they are finished that is clear to see here and Natsumi had gone easy on them by this Fight.

Guest: Thanks for the Praise, I hope you will enjoy this Chapter too.

**Shadow Wolf 15846: **Thanks for the Praise to you as well and, like stated beforehand, I haven't decided on Pairings. What I exclude surely are SasuNaru, TrunksNaru, GohanNaru or ShikaNaru. Shoujo-Ai with female Characters is out of the Question by the Way so nothing of the Likes of SakuFemNaru here. I hope this answers you're Question.

**Knight25:** Thanks for the Praise, it is apreciated.

**Guest Reader: **If you mean the Cursing like a Hidan at the End, that was Nagato, little Info: They reported in Amegakure, now imagine if it sounded like yelling to Natsumi in Nami no Kuni on Hi no Kunis Border, how loud it actually was up close. Kakuzu and Danzo are rather quiet while Nagato can get into a fit worse than Chichi at Times I believe since in one of his Tantrums he flattened Konoha since they wouldn't give out the Jinchuriki.

**Guest: **If I understand right you wanted to know why Natsumi got back to Konoha, the Answer is simple: She was curious and wondered if she could learn interesting Things or if she could find any good Opponents. As of this Time, she is still searching for the Opponents.

**Ladygoddess8: **Thanks for the Comment and, sorry for the PM Mistake I made. Yeah, she is frighteningly strong but I did explain why in previous Chapters, it isn't just the "BAM! She is super strong without Reason because I want it so!" Kind of strong at least. Little Info: Both Sakura and Sasuke are at the End of this Chapter roughly granted a Power Level of 12.000, they could beat Nappa into a bloody Pulp if they wanted to and most Start DBZ Villains too.

I further want to thank the many Followers and those giving me a Favorite onto this Fanfic, 94 Followers, 85 Favo's and taken into two different C2's, I thank you all sincerely and those who reviewed with now 32 Reviews even more for their Support.

On to the Chapter.

XXxxXX

Natsumi sat at a high Pillar of Rock, meditating.

She had tried for the last five Days to contact her supposed Tenant/Prisoner since she wanted to clear things up. She knew from Experience that any Devil had an Origin, Vegeta had Freezer, Freezer had his arrogance, just like his Family, Nappa and Radditz were just Saiyans influenced by the other around them, there Culture, Dr. Gero was batshit Crazy and Angry beyond believe and Cell was a arrogant Prick that thought his Perfection was all that mattered, having been programmed by the Computer in that Way.

On that Note she wanted to know the Story from the Bijuus Point of View but something blocked her, she couldn't reach him somehow and sighed heavily before looking at the Sky, frowning since the Sun was raising in the East, it was Midday that she... Oh shit.

She sighed in Resignation and ate a Senzu Bean, she needed it, her Body burned Calories like hell and she couldn't eat from Tazunas House, they had not enough and her own Food Storage she didn't want to resort immediately, further half a Senzu at least filled her for 24 Hours, a 10th of the Time it should hold but that wasn't the Issue, the Issue was that Gato was really one of the worst Assholes she met and she was comparing him to the likes of Freezer.

A few Days ago she had explained to her Team the entire Story, what she was, what she had lived through, everything. To say Sasuke had it simple compared to her, would be a understatement, she fought such Guys since Age five and he though he was strong right now, after running down Serpentine Road with her Dad, that was the Time she had been at his Level, the Time she reached King Kai.

She sighed and jumped down from her Perch, landing on a Clearing it stood on. She was surprised as she heard a short outcry and looked to her right, finding what she though to be a civilian Girl in a fancy looking, at least in her Opinion, pink Kimono with long, black Hair and black Eyes. She had a Basket with Plants in it by her and looked around Natsumis own Age.

She blinked a bit owlishly, she hadn't been observant of her Surroundings, a bad Thing. "Sorry, I wasn't aware you were here." She apologized and helped the Teen up. Now, looking closer Natsumi noticed that the Frame wasn't actually that of a Girl, a very feminine Boy? No big Deal, she was a Tomboy so it wasn't so surprising to see the opposite in someone of the other Gender.

The Person/Boy, she didn't know how to call him, smiled and answered then: "Don't worry, I was just surprised. Have you sat at that Rock?" The Way he spoke, it was the Female way of Pronunciation, and his Voice didn't help to make him sound male at all.

Natsumi smiled embarrassed and answered: "Yeah, up there on the Rock, I was meditating and lost Track of Time." The Boy nodded at that and looked her over, she did the same Thing, though the Kimono didn't allow her to see much. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe around here because of Gatou." She asked the Boy, not sure if it was a good Idea to look like a Girl and then run around alone here.

The Boy was a bit surprised but chuckled. "I'm searching for Herbs, a Friend of mine is injured so I try to help him." He explained to Natsumi and she nodded smiling. "Why have you meditated by the way? Are you training?" Asked the Boy the Girl that seemed well trained for her Age.

Natsumi nodded, stretching lightly since she had set many Hours up there. "Yeah, I live by the Motto: How strong you might be, there will always somewhere be someone stronger than you. And as this isn't something I like and since those will most likely be crazy Nutjobs out for destruction according to my Experience I must get stronger, overcome my Limits and be ready to fight them." She explained to the surprised Youth before looking around, indeed there were many Herbs around here.

The Boy smiled, though he was concerned, she was the Girl who defeated Zabuza, throwing him around like a Ragdoll. "I think you can get incredibly strong if you fight for someone who you hold dear." He told the Girl who looked a bit surprised at him saying this but smiled.

To his surprise she nodded, her Eyes showing understanding to this. "Yeah, I know what you mean. The Knowledge that you must win to protect those you love brings you easily past any of you're Limits, my Dad even overcome People who were technically stronger than him at the Time and my Brother beat up a Guy in his Anger about what he did to someone important to him even though he was far superior in Strength." She explained to him and the Boy smiled at that, she knew it.

He nodded and was about to turn around as a Question come up to his Mind. "Could I ask you, what is the reason that you're here? It isn't you're Land right?" Asked the Boy and surprised the Girl.

She looked up to the Sky, a Glare and Frown on her Face. "Why I'm here? To end a Reign of Terror. The Home Planet of my Dad was destroyed by a Tyrant, so to see some Midget Villain terrorize this Land for Money makes me sick. Besides, I can't let an old Man fend for himself, or leave the People of this Country to suffer because of Gatos Greed." She explained and her Conversation Partner was surprised but Natsumi chuckled then suddenly. "Bad for him that he is drawing all his Troops together, when he is finished I will attack and take him down for good. So don't worry about that." She explained and the Boy blinked, she wanted to attack Gato when his Troops were together?

He shook his Head and asked: "Wouldn't that be like Suicide? There are bound to be hundreds of them right?" To his Shock she send him a Grin that was Face splitting, anticipation etched on her Face.

Natsumi made a Fist and answered then cheerfully: "That is the best Part, the Fight won't be half as boring that Way. And if I finish all at once there will be no one who would attack afterward. If I would try to kill them Group for Group after Gato died they would attack the People for compensation as they wouldn't be paid and all that, bad People never see their Wrongs until you pick them apart or at least as dumb as these Guys are." The Boy nearly fell, she was cheerful to face all of them?

He shook his Head, the Girl would be very hard to beat, he had seen it but so many at once? Was she sure about that? "So you just want to help? Kirigakure would need People like you." He asked, gaining a confused Look from her and cursed inwardly, he hadn't taken care what he was talking about!

Natsumi looked to him and asked: "Kirigakure? Isn't that a Ninja Village on a Island Group to the East or so?" That surprised the Boy who hadn't expected here to ask such a Question. "Why would they need People like me? Are there some Problems or so?" He blinked, she didn't know? That made it more and more confusing for him to understand.

None the less he nodded and answered: "Yeah, in Kiri rages a Civil War, the Mizukage and his Minions are trying to kill all that have Kekkei Genkai and a Resistance is trying to stop them." Natsumi blinked but then frowned to his confusion.

She looked to him and asked: "Why is that Guy doing something like that? Aren't Kekkei Genkai some Kind of Special Ability's? Why would he want to kill those who have it?" This was a Question that he hadn't expected, most would ask how he knew it since Kiri was relative far away from the other Ninja Nations being a Island far to the East and all.

He sighed and answered then: "No one knows, Yagura, the fourth Mizukage, has some day started this Crusade against Kekkai Genkai Users, many Think he wants to prevent them from gaining Power to overthrow his Tyrannic Reign over Kiri even though he is nearly Invincible as the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi." Now it was Natsumis Time to look surprised though he hadn't thought she would at this Info.

Suddenly a wide Grin grew on her Face, a maniacal it looked, it promised Pain and Suffer to anyone that her Fighting Love had settled it's Eyes upon. "Dictator who is said to be Invincible? Two good Points for me to go and kick his Ass, I hadn't a good Work out in a while." She stated and the Boy Opposite of her was shocked, she wanted to fight Yagura? Even though she had heard he was the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi?

He shook his Head as an Idea struck him, to fight her again would be Suicide for both him and Zabuza, but if they could stop Yagura they could come back but here she was probably their Opportunity since she was incredibly strong. "You would really fight Yagura? Momochi Zabuza of the seven Ninja Swordsman tried to kill him but failed and he has at least two of them still on his Side." He asked the Girl that seemed surprised at hearing this.

She looked to him and asked then: "Zabuza has tried to stop that Lunatic?" The Boy nodded and a Smile spread on her Face before she Chuckled. "Man, good I didn't try to find him, if that is true he isn't such a bad Person after all. Thanks for the Information, but I must find him now, before I'm forced to kill him, if he truly tried to save his Home and got banned because of that I must prevent him from trying to attack, otherwise I would be forced to kill him and that I don't want." She explained and wanted to turn around but stopped as the Boy gripped her Shoulder.

She looked confused to him and he was a bit reluctant but she seemed to mean it. "You mean it? With wanting to stop Yagura? And not killing Zabuza?" Asked the Boy and the Girl blinked, but she nodded, still confused about all this and the Boy sighed. "I'm honestly said working with Zabuza, he was my Teacher and took Care of me since I was little. If you really are going to try and defeat Yagura we had no Reason to fight you anymore since we only work for Gato because he provides Protection from the Oinin." He explained but got only a confused Look from the Girl. "You know what a Oinin is right? They are the Black Op Teams for Kirigakure, Konoha has something similar called Anbu but while Anbu wear Animal Masks Oinin wear simple Masks with Patterns on them. They hunt Nukenin like Zabuza-sama and myself since I have a Kekkai Genkai, the Hyoton or Ice Release." Now it seemed to dawn on the Girl, finally he thought.

Natsumi grinned and held out her Hand. "Deal, by the Way, my Name is Son Natsumi, or Uzumaki Natsumi since that is my Birth Name." She introduced herself and the Boy smiled at that, she was not only a great Fighter it seemed but friendly.

He took her Hand and answered: "Yuki Haku, nice to make you're Acquaintance." Haku was glad that the Girl wasn't downright hostile towards him and Zabuza, it would be fatal.

Natsumi thought for a Moment as an Idea come to her Mind. "Haku-san, I think these Herbs won't be needed, if you allow me to go with you to Zabuza-san then I can heal him, there is a special Plant in the World I learned and grew up in, it can heal any Wound in Seconds and I would give him one." She explained and Haku thought about it, she seemed honest to him and so he sighed.

He nodded and said then: "Alright, but there are many Guards, Gato would surely notice it." That she was grinning now made him a bit nervous.

She grasped his Hand and answered: "Leave that to me, I can bring us there in an Instant." She said and chuckled before laying her Index and Middle Finger to her Forehead and scowled. "Found him." She murmured and before Haku could ask what she meant they disappeared and found themselves suddenly in the Bedroom of Zabuza who nearly jumped but winced in Pain.

Haku looked to her shocked but she walked over to Zabuza, taking out what appeared to be a green Bean. "What is she doing here Haku? Where did you come from?" Asked Zabuza weakly and worried since the Girl was after all a ticking Bomb in his Mind.

Natsumi grinned and answered in his Stead: "I'm here for a Deal, I will go with you to Kiri and defeat that Mizukage Guy for you, but you must leave Gato and help us in exchange. Deal?" Zabuza was surprised but as he looked to Haku the Boy nodded and Zabuza thought about it, if it was true then this could actually work out for them.

Since she held out her Fist he bumped his against hers and said: "You have a Deal Girl, but I need something to heal me otherwise I won't be a Help." She nodded and gave him the Bean.

As he looked confused to her she explained: "Senzu Bean, it will heal you completely in this Instant. Don't worry about that." He looked at her a bit stunned but then swallowed it. The next Moment he jumped up, ripping the Bandages of, completely unscathed.

Haku's Chin nearly hit the Ground while Natsumi grinned at him. "Amazing, I never saw or heard of such a Plant." Stated Zabuza while observing his slightly enlarged Muscles, he felt slightly stronger than before, an amazing Effect he thought.

Natsumi grinned at him and explained: "I was raised in another World where a talking white Cat named Korin grows these Beans. I have a entire stock of them with me but don't expect me to give you more than needed, I must come out with it myself without eating the Hairs from Tazuna-sans Head." He nodded at that and Natsumi looked to the Door. "When doe's Gato plan to attack? If possible I would like at least two Day's at best." She asked the two, getting an Answer that he planned to attack in four Days, more then enough in her Opinion. "Good, come tomorrow at nine in the Morning to the Clearing north East of Tazunas House, I have something for Training for us all and yes, I will make you two train as well." She explained before vanishing from Sight, leaving them no Choice but to obey this Order.

XXxxXX

The next Morning Natsumi had explained everything to her Team and they met with Zabuza and Haku.

Natsumi, like the Rest of her Team, was wearing the Training Uniform and was giving two Copy's to the Kirinin and his Apprentice. "Don't Worry, these Things are elastic and will adjust to you're Size. I saw once how a Guy who was shorter than Kakashi and wore the Armor this is based on, transform physically into a 60 Meter Giant Ape." She explained to them and the Newcomers looked to the Team with incredulous Looks for this but Kakashi nodded, he had heard it often enough.

Natsumi took out a Capsule and as she activated it there stood a large Doorframe but with nothing on the other Side. "Natsumi, what is that?" Asked Sakura unsure about this new Training Equipment as she called it.

Natsumi grinned at them and explained: "We are going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a mystic Space that is situated inside of Kamis Lookout. This Door is a Special, artificial and secondary Entrance, once we enter no one can again until we leave. Unlike the actual Entrance we can stay in there not only for two Days but for as long as we want but we must state the Amount of Time to be informed.

Since we have roughly 72 Hours left for Training we will go in there for 60 Hours. So, as a Warning: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is temporal distorted from this World, here it will be only two and a half Day but in there the Time go's much faster and so 24 out here are 364 Days in there, in other Words we will have Training for roughly two and a half Years. This Time we will use to train you physically and mentally and while I teach all of you Chi use we will further train for Chakra and Ninjutsu.

For Aging, in there no one ages, otherwise I would be physically 13 or 14 since I trained in there for 24 Hours before the Cell Games three Years ago. A Mayor Rule: Never wander too far from the Central Building, the Chamber is, literally, endless, never damage it either since it is the only Exit. Food and Water are provided there automatically. Another Thing as a Warning: In there the Climate changes randomly, one Moment you could swear you're Urine will freeze by pissing, the other it will be so hot that Flames will appear.

This Phenomena gets more frequently the farther off from the Entrance you are and the Gravity grows too Just in Case I will leave a beacon on the Entrance and give you these." She explained and gave them Wristwatch like Objects. "Those have GPS, they will tell you were the Beacon is at all Times. After this Training I estimate that you all will be able to take on this Yaguka Guy on you're own." She explained and opened the Door, on the other Side was a bright white Light and the Group swallowed before entering.

On the other Side they found themselves inside a large Building and after Examination they come out of it finding themselves in a large white Space with Aurora Borealis dancing all over the Place. The Building had a Dome Shape, looking oriental in Origin and had two huge Hourglasses with green Sand next to it. All of them was one thing Clear, this would a hard Training.

The first Thing after Haku and Zabuza changed in one of the Rooms of the Building into their Training Armors was that they were given magical Restrictors, making them lose 90% of their physical Capability's and limiting their Chi and Chakra usage. Natsumi was far more strict with herself, going as far as blocking 99,999,999% of her Physical Power and Chi Reserves to be equal with them. Zabuza and Haku only had 20% blocked since they were the ones they had to equal themselves with.

They were split into Groups, one Group would train Chi use while the other would train Chakra and their Roles were exchanged every Day. Natsumi was leading the Chi Lessons and the Martial Arts Lessons tied into them. Kakashi and Zabuza on the other Hand led the Chakra, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Exercises. They would, if they weren't participating, give Instructions to the others and they should train in that Way though Meditating and Physical Training were equally trained.

Every seventh Day they would make take a Break from Training, something Natsumi had explained was needed as much as Training since they would collapse eventually. Natsumi progressed the most since she was strained thanks to restrictions to her Durability and Reserves, so she gained quite often what she called a Zenkai, a Ability that gave her quite a Power Boost every Time she would recover from heavy Wounds.

From Time to Time Natsumi would leave them for what could be considered Days in that Place only to come back with much more Power, meaning she had trained somewhere in the Chamber separate from them for her own special Ability's.

Sasuke gained in that Time his third Level of Sharingan, improving it like Natsumi had suggested by focusing Chi instead of Chakra into his Eyes in a similar Way and allowing him so to obtain a Form that she jokingly called a **Super Sharingan** since it was vastly improved. This Form wasn't a Mangekyo Sharingan as it didn't add an odd Pattern to his Eyes but instead he now had six Tomoe instead of three, spaced around his Pupil in a Way that they could form a Hexagon.

Further his eyes turn golden instead of red and he becomes capable of even following Natsumis Movements at full Speed and his Reflexes improved. They all further learned different Techniques Natsumi knew from her other Comrades, for example for Sakura she tought her Dodonpa, a Crane Style advanced Martial Arts Technique that fired a narrow but potent Energybeam at the Enemy, the Destructo Disc of Kuririn, a Disc made of Chi that could slice literally anything, and finally the Kamehameha for a Finisher.

Sakura herself got the Ability to fire Barages of Kamehameha's or Dodonpa's in quick succession while being able to focus her Chi better at a smaller Point. She even learned Instant Transmission since she was mentally better equipped than others.

Sasuke on the other Hand learnt the Garlikho, Vegetas old Signature Move that he threatened to destroy Earth with. Then he learned Tayoken, a Ability to focus Sunrays with Chi and blind the Enemy with it. Like Sakura she thought him further the Kamehameha and, she didn't know how, but he mixed his Katon Chakra into it, creating a Fire elementar Variation of the Kamehameha.

Kakashi had worked on his own Chakra and Chi Ability's and to teach her Ninjutsu since she was a Beginner in that Regard, a insanely strong Beginner with huge Reserves, but still a Beginner. He was able to create a Lightning based Chi Attack and a Ability to accumulate Static from the Atmosphere, forming it into one controlled Bolt and attack with it then.

A Thing Natsumi learned in this Time was the magical Materialization Technique, with this she could recreate any Clothes, Weapons and similar Things they could probably destroy simply with her Chi and she thaught it to Sakura as well since she had the most Control over her Chi just like with her Chakra.

But the best? They hadn't even tested without Restriction! The greatest Shock come after Natsumi returned after another 25 Hours Absence, only two 'Days' in the Chamber were left. It wasn't her return, it was how she looked. They all knew her Super Saiyan State, her Ponytail become wild like it was made of Needles, sticking up in every Direction and her Pony on the Forehead followed suit.

Now Natsumi looked a bit different. Her Hair was blonde and her Eyes were green, her Hair was further still as if she had touched Chidori. The Thing was that her Hair stood even wilder, looking a bit longer and it had now the appearance of Quills of a certain Cartoon Hedgehog. Further over her Body flickered Static, small electrical Bolts of Static flickered over her Body every now and then and her Muscles seemed a bit increased.

And don't let them start of the subconscious Pressure she gave off, it wasn't her Chi, she was hiding it that was evident but you could tell that she was insanely strong. The only Thing that was good was her Expression because she grinned. "I have down it Guys, I have mastered the second Level." She told them but they didn't understand it but Kakashi remembered that she had mentioned that there was more than one Level of Super Saiyan.

She mentioned once that she had mastered to such a Level that it was so natural as her Baseform, allowing her to remain in it subconsciously and without using up Energy. That explained why she had trained so often alone, she had trained to attain the same. The perfect Super Saiyan two walked past them but as they turned she was gone, but you could hear the Sound of someone preparing Food.

Kakashi chuckled at that. "As strong as she is, she is still Natsumi." The other laughed too and Zabuza as well as Haku had to agree to this, but it was good since they would have a greater Advantage in the Fight against Yagura who the Team promised to help fight.

XXxxXX

As two and a half Days had passed Tazuna and his Family waited before the strange Door Natsumi had formed.

They nearly jumped back as it opened and six Shadows begun to emerge from the bright lighted Interior. The first Person was evidently Natsumi but she looked completely different, her Hair stood even stronger than in her Super Saiyan form from her Head, her Eyes looked sharper, more serious than in normal State. Small Sparks of Lightning arced over her Body every few Seconds and she was radiating Power.

The next to come was Kakashi who had lifted his Sharingan, having archieved something similar to Natsumis Feat: He could now use his Sharingan without the insane Chakra Strain. He was radiating Power as well but it was nothing compared to the cheer Power Natsumi was radiating just by holding her Transformation.

The third one was Sasuke, his Bangs that framed his Face now were Shoulder Length, the other Part was a bit longer, falling a bit around the backside of his Head. His Muscles were now much more pronounced and like Kakashi and Natsumi you could just by looking at him tell that he was far from the overconfident Brat he was a few Days ago.

The last Member of Team seven was the fourth to step out, Sakura had structural Changes like Sasuke but her Hair had been cut off at Chin Length and notably she had now a Ninjato strapped to her Back. She further sported a few Scars from the Battle Training in there and her Baby Fat had vanished from her Face that was there earlier.

The third Person was Zabuza, he didn't look so different aside of being now even more of a Muscle Counterfeit to Mount Everest. His Hair was still in it's usual Way and his Bandages were in Place but he sported still Saiyan Armor.

Haku was the last and he seemed the least changed though he now bore a different Outfit and radiated a Aura that screamed how strong he was like the rest did.

All of them, aside Natsumi and Kakashi, had a change of Clothes, Natsumi only having changed from her Training Outfit back to her usual Attire while Kakashi just wore Jonin standard Issue. Sasuke wore a short sleeved black T-Shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the Back and a Emblem with a Variant of the 亀 Kanji (Kame/Turtle) on the Front over his right Chest Area. He had black short Pants on with attached Kunai Holders and a Ningu Pouch on his Hip. His Sandals were black as well and he wore Elbow Protectors and Knee Protectors in Sand Color.

Sakura on the other Hand wore a Variant the Dogi but her Undershirt was black now, she had long Fingerless Gloves that reached over her Elbows and her Dogi Top extended down to under her Knees in Length. She wore now further more form fitting black Pants instead of the baggy red ones she had since Training with Natsumi. She had still a blue Belt but her Headband bow hung around her Neck and a Hairband, a rather long one, took over.

Zabuza still wore the Training Outfit he had gotten, it was practical, insanely durable and could still stretch over his hulking Body. Not to mention that Natsumi had modified it to have Hooks for his Sword. He still wore his Leg Warmers though and his Hitae Ate around his Head with the Plate facing to the right Side.

Haku on the other Hand wore rather... Stereotypical Ninja Clothes. He wore still a Kimono mind you, it wasn't as baggy as the old one though, the Cargopants like Pants though were there but not as baggy as before. He had a Meshnet Shirt under his Kimonotop, with long Sleeves that got to his Wrists and Mesh was under his Pants too. His Hair was now a bit shorter than before, having been cut in the Chamber because he couldn't go around with Ankle Length Hair after all and it was in a Knot on top of his Head.

The Group stepped out of the Doorway finally and Natsumi stored the Doorway to the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. "Gato is gonna attack today right Zabuza? I can feel his Cronnys all assembled at one Point." Natsumi observed and the others nodded at that, they could feel it too, Chi Sensor Ability's were really useful more over on Long Range like this.

Zabuza crossed his Arms and said then: "I propose to just go in and kill Lord Midget and his Army in one Go." The others nodded at that, this was the fastest Way to end all of this in one Go right now.

They were about to depart as a certain Voice interrupted them: "Don't be stupid! You will never be able to defeat Gato because he is to powerful!" They all turned around and Natsumi growled at the, in her Eyes, most annoying Brat of Nami no Kuni: Tazunas Emo Grandson Inari.

Natsumi turned to him and asked: "Alright Brat, what do YOU know of our Strength? And how come that YOU know how strong Lord Midget the great is?" Her Voice was full of Sarcasm, hinted Anger and she seemed to fume at the Brats Way of talking over their Strength like that.

Inari huffed and said then: "No one can defeat Gato, you will only die like all others opposing him! Just go home already and leave us! We are you even interfering here? You don't know anything about our Lives!" And there it come again, his Emo Tantrum, worse than Sasuke before the Training.

Natsumi shot him a Glare and answered then: "You want us to watch how Gabaka kills innocent People only relying on his Thugs? I told you already as we come here that I won't stand that and no Force on this Planet will prevent me from killing him, neither Super powered Space Invaders or their Followers were enough to kill and that Midget Tyrrant with Compensation Issues won't do it either." Her Tone was freezing cold and everyone wondered, most not for the first Time, if the Boy had a Death Wish.

Inari countered her Glare with one of his own and countered: "Just leave already! Why bother risking you're Life in a futile Fight!? There is NO WAY YOU COULD WIN!" His Yell was answered first with a Killing intent that could knock out most People but, even though Natsumi was directing it at him, she held it in such a Way that, even though he could feel it, he wouldn't get Pictures of her killing him through it.

Natsumi sneered and answered then: "Those who fight a futile Fight are Idiots, but those who could change something but do nothing are worse, they are Monsters. I know for sure that Gato and his little Army won't win, I can sense how weak he is and now stop playing the Star of you're own Tragedy Brat! No one is interested in what you think we can do because you don't know a thing of what is TRUE Power, that isn't Money or Numbers, true Power is composed of you're own Will, you're Heart and you're Determination. And by the Way: You think you had a hard Life?

Did you have to fight for you're Life ever since you were four? Has you're evil Alien Mercenary of a Uncle tried to take you hostage to make you're Dad work for him and kill Humanity? Did you go to Hell, another Planet and back after nearly getting killed by the psycho Employee of you're Uncle? Or did you have not a single Second to take a Break because you had to defend the Planet against People who were trying to destroy it? Kid, you have a good Life, alright you have Tyrant Midget making Life harder but you have you're Mom, you're Grandfather and you're Village.

I have my Mom too but my Dad sacrificed himself before my Eyes and I could do nothing to prevent it. So stop acting like you're a poor little Kid, because others have it harder for sure." Inari flinched under her Gaze, but then she turned to the others and told them: "I bring the three to Konoha so that Gato won't try a Thing, I will come back soon." With that she Grabbed Tsunami and Tazuna on the Arms while grabbing Inari with one of her Legs before vanishing with the Instant Transmission.

Shortly after she returned and looked to the others. "Alright, everybody grabs onto either me or Sakura-chan, we teleport directly to these Bastards." She informed them the Group nodded before the six of them vanished from the Clearing.

In another Location, on a Dirtpath large enough for Caravans would any still follow it.

On that Path you could find a Group of over 100 Men, headed by a very short Man in Business Suit, head towards the great Bridge. "I can't believe that this Idiot Zabuza just run off, he must have been to scared of this Girl. But they aren't there anymore the best Time to finish this." Gato Gloated on and the Mercenary's grinned all, thinking it was the easiest Job they ever had.

They blinked as suddenly a Group of six appeared out of nowhere but they recognized both Zabuza and Haku. "Sorry to disappoint you but none of you will harm the Workers or this Land anymore." Announced the Girl in Front that had blonde Hair and green Eyes, her Hair standing up like it was on Electricity, this seemed even more likely since she had blue Sparks of Electricity fly over her Body from Time to Time.

Gato laughed at that, not thinking much about this Group of only six. "Are you sure? You're only six People, three of you just Children." He taunted and Natsumi just grinned, overconfidence without reason was never good for a Weakling.

She chuckled too and said then: "Yeah, probably it is Unfair." The Man were a bit shocked but then she looked to the others. "Let us be nice, only two will fight them, though it would be still rather mean to fight them with more than one." She told them and got Laughs from the others who agree. She shook her Head and said: "Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, you fight them alright? See it as the final Exam for you're Training. But leave Gato alone, we need him alive that he can atone for his Crimes against this Land." The two nodded at that and stepped forward, the rest standing there, ready to see the Show.

The Mercenary's laughed as the two Genin got into a Fighting Stance, Kakashi knew they were more than simple Genin, they were Jonin Niveau at least, not to mention Natsumi who was exceeding any known Levels. "Look at that! They send in Punkhead and Bubblegum!" Called one of the Man, making the others Roar in Laughter with him but they stopped as Sasuke appeared before him, Leg drawn back before he gave a strong and vicious Kick, shattering the Mans Head with this simple Kick.

As his Body fell to the Ground Sakura was already by the next, both Hands before her with the Palms facing him before she fired a Energysphere from her Hands, killing further three Man. "I'm ahead of you Sasuke-kun! Three to one for me!" She called to the Boy who kicked another in two before firing off two Spheres of Chi that destroyed another four. "Showoff." She murmured as he just killed four more, making it three to five for her. Luckily for the two there were roughly 120 Man to kill, no Problem.

Sadly the two begun to kill more and more in single Attacks like Natsumi had told them for Training. One of the first Lessons was one that Natsumi learned over the Years the hard Way: If you're Fighting to protect, don't hesitate to kill you're Enemy because he could come back for Vengeance later on. The next Lesson was: If you're Opponent let's you live and wasn't a good Natured Fool like her Father, a Saiyan or both, then he had some other Plans that didn't revolve over the weak Excuse of him being too weak, no evil Mass murderer would leave him behind this Way and so accuse him of the Murder or come after him for Vengeance.

For a Saiyan it would mean he wanted to fight him later again, since Sasuke was a Human and had no Saiyan Gens his Brother didn't either. Thus there was more behind the entire Shit Uchiha Itachi had sprouted to his younger Brother than just Insanity since Guys like that wouldn't leave him alive. Sasuke, at some Point, took the Katana of a Man he just killed and begun to weave through his Enemy's at Superspeed, using the Sharingan to see their Movements and slicing them up, resulting in him destroying them in the same Movement.

Strangely each such Attack from them caused the Surroundings to become dark and them looking rather blue, side effect of the Technique that was just slicing or kicking an Enemy in two and vaporizing them in the same Moment. This Technique was a rather instinctive Move that Saiyans somehow got when angered and atleast in Super Saiyan Mode but Natsumi thought them how to use it too or rather how to use the same Trick.

After only ten Minutes nothing was left of the Army aside some Corpses and Gato himself, Sakura holding him at the Neck. The Count, with 133 Mercenary's, was in the end that Sakura got 66 Kills and Sasuke winning with 67, Natsumi gratulating them both since this was impressive in and on itself. Gato was begging for Mercy, offering Tons of Gold and so on but Natsumi and the others ignored him.

The Saiyan got to Konoha and brought back Tazuna and Family, Inari shocked that they indeed had done it. Days later the Trial and following Execution was held against Gato. The Crimes were: Murder, Incitement to Murder, Robbery, Kidnapping, Blackmailing, Drug Dealing and Oppression against the Inhabitants of Nami no Kuni.

He was sentenced to Death, executed by Zabuza, it was his own Decision how to execute him, he cut of each Joint of his Fingers and Toes, then cut his Hands off with a hot Knife, followed by Piece for Piece cutting off his Arms and Legs, then dismembering him before finally ending it by throwing him up into the Air and cutting him vertically in two, from the Bottom up.

Inari wasn't allowed to see this but he had stopped being a Concurrence to Sasuke in Terms of brooding at least. The Money Gato had in his Mansion was taken from there and the S-Ranked Mission was paid from it, the rest flooded into Nami no Kunis rebuilding.

It was three Days later, three Days spent on Training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber, that they left Nami no Kuni, Natsumi had decided that she would go alone with Zabuza and Haku to free Mizu no Kuni from the Mizukage Yagura who was hunting Kekkei Genkai.

Mizu no Kuni was made up of several larger Islands with the Capital being Kirigakure. The newly formed Team Chi, as Natsumi had jokingly named them, travelled at Breakneck Speeds through the Air, Natsumi having reverted to normal Form since she had mastered SSJ2 already and didn't want to make any Alarms to go off if a Yuubi Level Energy was approaching, a Kyuubi Level Energy on the other Hand was not as bad right?

They finally arrived at the Border and noticed some Kind of Camp on a Cliffside. "Strange the Rebel Camp was a few Months ago more Inland, the War must go badly." Stated Zabuza and Natsumi nodded, if they were forced to the Border Things didn't look good.

In the Camp a red haired Woman in blue Kimono walked around, inspecting the Wounded around her, this was Terumi Mei, holder of not one but two Kekei Genkai and Leader of the Rebels. They had fought a few Days ago and had to retreat to this Place since otherwise they would have been killed since Yagura chose to fight himself in that Fight. Even though Mei herself was Kagelevel Kunoichi and formerly a Teammate of Yagura she was no Match to him after he had used his Jinchuriki Powers.

She was only able to ensure her Comrades Retreat from the Battle but she wasn't sure she could again. Suddenly three Dustclouds were made before her and as the Cloud lifted Zabuza, his Apprentice and a unknown Girl in a red Dogi stood up before her. Particular was the Konoha Forehead protector and that Zabuza and Haku wore new Clothes.

The Man was grinning at her, one of two Swordsman that was on her Side and still alive, other two were Hoshigaki Kisame and Kurotsuki Raiga, both having turned Traitor and Nukenin a while ago. "Zabuza, Haku, what are you doing here and who is this Girl?" Asked Mei surprised at their Entrance, seemingly out of the Sky but there was no Kuchiyose in the Air or a Sign of such.

Zabuza grinned and answered then: "I bring Reinforcements, meet Son Natsumi, the Girl that will kick Yaguras Turtle Ass." He told her and Natsumi grinned while Mei was looking at him like he was crazy, this little Child? Where did he pick her up? From a Genin Team he slaughtered recently?

Natsumi stepped forward then, she wasn't someone who was talking long around what was going on anyway. "Hi, my Name is Natsumi nice to meet ya. I was told by Zabuza-san and Haku-san what is going on over here and offered my Help. So, where is the other Jinchuriki whom I shall whip his Ass to Hell and back?" She asked and got incredulous Looks from the older Woman, other Jinchuriki?

Zabuza chuckled at her confused Look and explained: "Natsumi-san was born as Uzumaki Natsumi, she is the Daughter of the Yondaime and, since she is the only known Member, Heir to the Uzumaki Clan. And she is the Jinchuriki of Konohagakures Kyuubi no Yoko as well as a incredible Powerful Fighter. She can handle Yagura, even in full Sanbi Form there I'm sure, though I'm not sure if she would have to go all out on him by the Power I saw her having." Meis Eyes grew larger at this as Natsumi looked around before rummaging in her pocket and tossing her a small Capsule.

She looked confused to the young Girl and she explained: "Press the Button at the Top, it will become a Container with green Beans. Give every wounded one half of it and then give the rest back to me." Mei was confused but Zabuza nodded at that, knowing that this was the Senzu Bean Ration Number 03, it was freshly taken by Master Korin in Natsumis Home Dimension.

A few Minutes later a baffled Mei come back, she had done like instructed and the Wounded, even the half dead, now were running around happily and full of Energy, even a bit stronger. "What was in those Beans? Some kind of cure it all?" Asked Mei as she handed the Container, who was turned back into a Capsule by Natsumi, back to the black Haired Saiyan.

The Girl grinned at her and explained: "Senzu Bean, a magical Bean that can heal any Wounds, but is ineffective against Illnesses. They even satisfy Hunger for ten days by Humans like you, not by me since I was turned into a Saiyan and my Metabolic System is insanely demanding. Anyway, it works with simple Cuts, extreme Exhaustion, Holes in you're Chest since the ancient looking crazy Scientist plucked his Hand through you're Chest, or a partly broken Neck near Death since the reddish orange Haired Alien Brute from the Gay-Force hit you're Head too hard." That surprised Mei even more, not Zabuza or Haku since Natsumi told them about her Adventures from Time to Time to pass Time in the resting Days of Training.

Mei decided that the World was strange enough, she shouldn't be surprised by this actually so she let it slide. "Anyway, she is right, where is the Pseudo Mutant Ninja Turtle actually?" Asked Zabuza and Mei had to hold a Laugh in, THAT was a good Joke actually, he was a Ninja, had a Turtle and the Thing looked like a Mutant.

She shook her Head and answered: "He and his Army have overrun or last Encampment and are at the Moment on their Way here, he is using his Bijuu now and if we don't stop him now we are down for." Natsumi frowned at that, if she had come later this would have been to late to help them.

She closed her Eyes, searching the nearest and strongest Aura she could find. "He is 4000 Meter northeast from here, around him are roughly 389 other Fighters, each roughly Zabuza-sans Power Level." She stated, shocking Mei with it but she grinned as she opened her Eyes. "That won't take long, but it will be Fun." She stated and vanished with Instant Transmission without a Trace.

Mei looked to Zabuza questioningly and he explained: "She IS insanely powerful, you wouldn't believe what I saw her do while she trained us. And she is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi but she has no Idea how to use the Chakra." Mei was shocked at that but they were stopped as a enormous Explosion rocketed the Area around them.

XXxxXX

A few Seconds earlier Natsumi appeared above a Camp filled with Shinobi and contemplated what to do.

Her Decision? **"Big Bang Attack!"** She called as she fired the Attack after teleporting to the Front of the Camp, destroying a Mountain in the Distance and cutting down the Army by Half.. The Shinobi run out of the left over Tents and starred at the Girl who stood at the Beginning of the Crevice that had formed from the Energybeam that tore through the Camp. "Hey! Yagura! Come out and fight me!" She called out and dumbfounded the People in the Camp, that was a shocking Way of challenging someone.

Out of the largest Tent come the smallest Person, only roughly her own Height. He had light gray, messy Hair, pupiless Eyes and from his left Eye a Stitched Scar run down to his Cheekbone. He wore a gray, sleevless Shirt with the Kirigakure Forehead Protector at the Front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

She was a bit surprised that this was this Yagura Guy, but remembering Freezer she didn't ask how he could be that Powerful since she herself was not taller than him. "I'm Yagura, what is you're Business with me and who are you Konohanin?" Asked the Boy/Man? Whatever he was in Terms of Age.

Natsumi grinned as she walked into the Camp, completely ignoring how everybody was staring at her, most being Guys with those Oinin Masks like Haku had. "My Name is Son Natsumi, I'm here to challenge you Yagura. I will end this Madness of the Kekkei Genkai Hunts once and for all." She informed him as she stood only ten Feet away from the Mizukage.

Most of the Ninja around them starred at the Girl and wondered how it was possible that the first Challenger that comes was on Eye Height with him, meaning she was a Kid. "Do you even know who you are challenging? I'm the Mizukage, one of the Gokage and furthermore the Jinchuriki. Furthermore, I'm a Adult unlike you, you're a Kid." He said with a frown and that deepened as she gave him a Deadpan.

Natsumi snickered and answered then: "I thought you were an Adult but that you're belittling me is ridiculous, I'm nearly as tall as you after all. And don't worry, I'm not some Hotshot, I'm a full blown Super Saiyan, don't underestimate me Human." Yagura frowned now too but Natsumi ignored that. "Now I don't want to involve you're little Army over there, I challenge you to a one on one Fight, if I win you're forced to step down from you're Post and Terumi Mei, Leader of the Rebels, will become the next.

If you win you can do what you want to me, I have special Trait in my Blood called Zenkai, it has the Effect to make me stronger by each heavy Injury I have. Further I'm a Saiyan, I can transform into other Forms and get 50 Times stronger as a Super Saiyan.

Would I become Pregnant and a Child was born it would be granted these Ability's as well. Naturally you could go and be stupid, thinking I have Kekkei Genkai and must die, it's you're Decision actually." She informed him and Whispers were heard around the Camp and Natsumi grinned as she could see that many wondered if he would accept this. "Oh, and naturally no one would blame you to chicken out of this Fight, it would just look as if you were afraid to fight a 12 Years old Genin, oh mighty Yondaime Mizukage-sama." She added with a Smirk, giving him a enormous Blow to the Ego with this Formulating of how it would be Cowardly of him to run away.

To her surprise two Man appeared, holding Katana to her Neck, both were apparently Shinobi from Kirigakure. "As if Mizukage-sama would bother with a Filth like you Girl, there is no Way-" One of them had taunted in that Manner but she gripped both Swords, ripped them from their Grips, turned them around and impalled them into their Chests.

As the two Ninja, Jonin she assumed, fell down she looked over to the surprised Mizukage. "Like I said, I'm not a Hotshot. And I wouldn't recommend for you're Cronnys to attack me, I blow them away if need be."She warned the People around her and the Ninja stepped back frightened, these two were two of the best Swordsman amongst them and there was no sign that someone had held a Sword to her Throat.

Yagura frowned at the Girl, her Behaviour had now changed, she was serious about this Threat to all that attacked her. "Stand down, I can't just turn down a Challenge or let you fight for me. But I warn you, Natsumi-san, I won't hold back." He stated and Natsumi grinned, at least he gave her some Respect it seemed.

She took of her Wristbands and Boots, both making small Dust Clouds as they hit before wriggling out of her Undershirt and as it hit it dented the Ground. "No Problem, I love a Challenge even though you will hardly be one for me. Oh, and yes: I wear Weighted Clothes, each of them weights roughly a Ton." She told him and Yagura sweat dropped at that, that were five Tons in Clothes, what was wrong with her. "I begun with ten Times of my own Weight since the Planet had such a Gravity. That was back by King Kai. After you wear such Weights at 300 Times Gravity though you stop feeling it by 1G." She informed him while making some stretching while Yagura got a Tick onto his right Eye, he couldn't help but BELIEVE her!

He was then even more shocked as she suddenly disappeared, reappearing directly above him and kicking him in the Head, smashing him through his own Tent with enough Force to send him with it into a Rock Nearby. "I- Impossible! How can she kick Mizukage-sama like that?" Asked one of the Ninja Nearby while Natsumi cracked her Neck.

Yagura on the other Hand stood up again, a very bad Bruise on his Face Visible as well as a Imprint of her Shoe. "Alright, you're not a Hotshot, that much I give you. You moved at least at the Speed of the Yondaime Raikage." Admitted the Kage as he stood back up, gauging the Girl that he now realized wore a Martial Arts Outfit for a Reason, she was a martial Artist.

Natsumi grinned as she moved out of the Crowd that was giving Room for her, getting out of the Way as fast as they could. "You too Yagura-san, most Humans would have a broken Neck from just that Kick and I did hold back. You're pretty durable but you lack Speed to evade my Attacks and don't think I will always attack like that, I'm a Warrior after all, not a Knight."She told him before going into a definitely Martial Arts Stance, her left Hand was in the Front, her left Leg too, her right one was held to a Strike and her right Leg was Bend, making her bend to the Right while standing with the Left to him.

This was a Speed orientated Stance, she must be pretty relent on her own Speed but the Kick had shown that she combined both Speed and Strength. In a rather impressive Show of Speed he rushed forward, taking his own Stuff and hitting her. To his Surprise she blocked without Wincing the Attack before grabbing the Weapon, pushing him away to take it from him and rushed at him, striking the Bo on it's Owner.

Yagura staggered back, holding his Head before Natsumi threw his Bo, with the broader End, like a Spear at his Face, knocking him down. "Hold you're Guard up Yagura-san, I didn't even transform yet." Natsumi scolded him while the Kage growled on the Ground, she was teasing him right? She was making Fun of him with how she was acting like they were sparring.

He stood up and Natsumi observed how a reddish Aura that bubbled and flowed over his Body exited it. "That I need to use my Bijuus Power on you, that is impressive." Stated Yagura as he stood up and his Bruises healed rather fast.

Natsumi snickered before shaking her Head. "Sinister aren't you? I knew you have a Bijuu in you but that you would rely on it after I just started pounding on you is a bit strange." She said and he narrowed his Eyes, she still wasn't impressed? To say Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, Jinchuriki of the Sanbi and Leader of the Bloodline Purge was pissed, would be a understatement. He lunged at her but found her Fist rather unceremoniously in his Gut, this pressed any Air out of him instantly.

He staggered back, even with Bijuu Chakra it was incredible how hard that Girl hit, no wait, it should have been lessened by the Sanbis Chakra, that meant she had held back before? As he looked up a golden Aura had appeared around her, her Hair slightly flowing in the Air. "Wha- is that the famed Super Saiyan Transformation already about whom you have talked so much about?" Asked Yagura, wondering why it was considered a Transformation even though it certainly wasn't.

Natsumi grinned at him and answered then honestly: "Nope, I just use my Super Saiyan Power, it is a Form of Power up that awakens part of the Super Saiyan Power dormant in me. The True Transformation is far away for you to witness up to now." He growled at that, she was insanely strong and was still holding back? How much more did he need to use of his Bijuu to force her into that Transformation? And as he hit her with his Staff, it was like hitting a Iron Wall, she was resistant to such an extent that it was ridiculous! But if she didn't want to step down then he would end it!

Natsumi observed as suddenly two more Tails formed and his Aura darkened, giving him a strangly rotund and dark red Look, similar to a Turtle. /Is that another Form to use Bijuu Chakra? Messed up but it gives a great Power Bonus but the Fool Feeling to it, like it is corrosive or something like that./ She thought and got into a Fighting Stance, making sure her Body was protected by a thick Layer of SSJ Chi.

Again Yagura was the one to Attack first but to his astonishment the Girl just sidestepped his every Punch, Kick and Tail Swing. Suddenly he noticed as she ducked under a Swing of him that he was wide open. /Damn!/ He thought before a straight right connected to his Solar Plexus, throwing him back several Yards but he held his own.

To his Shock his Chakra had no Effect on her Hand but a bright Glow surrounded it as he noticed. "Surprised? I noticed that this Chakra is pretty dense, most likely nearly toxic for normal Humans. I coated my entire Body with a thick Layer of Chi to counter that and little Info: Chi is 50 Times stronger and more dense than Chakra. Not even you're Bijuu Chakra can break through it." She informed him and now Yagura got desperate, how the hell was he supposed to fight this Mini Titan?

The following Minutes were again made up of Yagura attacking, Natsumi evading for a while, then Counterattacking and a repeat of that. After roughly the 40th failed Attack Yagura saw finally that this wasn't going to work in his Favor. Natsumi observed shocked how the Chakra become even MORE dense and grew, forming a massive Shel and Body until a Giant, three Tailed Turtle sat before her. Massive Forelegs she could see and a thick Shell was all over the Body. The Shell and Armor like Parts, for example many Horn like Protrusions from lower Jaw and Head were Gray with visible inner Flesh of the Shell being a reddish Pink, it's sole Eye was Gray and it seemed to have no Hindlegs

She whistled at that, looking up to the massive Beast. "That I call a big Bugger. So this is a Bijuu? Nice Power." She commented while the Jaws of every one in Range to see it hit the Ground, she wasn't harmed yet and forced Yagura to transform? Natsumi kicked off the Ground and flew to Eye Height of the Giant Monster, finally turning Super Saiyan. "Now we talk seriously, don't we?" Asked Natsumi while assuming a Fighting Stance again.

Yagura was seeing red now, she was mocking him still?! He wouldn't let that slide! She was going to pay for her Disrespect! With a mighty Roar he swung his Arm and hit her, sending her spiraling backwards but she caught herself and her Smirk never left her Face, that got him just even more angered. Natsumi received each and every Hit he gave her, she stopped even the Armor of Chi around her, he interpreted it as her being tired but she WANTED the Damage, it was hard to get injured in her Power Level so a Zenkai was something rare and to get it this Way was the simplest.

After around 40 Minutes of Pounding she flew back, slightly panting but grinning. Yagura was exhausted too, to remain in this Form was hard. "Man, you hit hard Yagura, you know that? Thanks for the Zenkai, if I recover this will be a great Power Up for me but I must end this now." She called to him and Realization hit the Jinchuriki, she used him to get injured, to get this Zenkai and use that Zenkai Ability.

He growled and she could hear his distorted Voice say: **"****You think you can beat me after you got injured? How arrogant are you? I will end it with a single Attack now!" **It was true, her Clothes hung in Tatters, it wasn't embarrassing since she still lacked any Breast evolution but that he had managed to tear her Top apart was impressive none the less.

He raised his Head now, blue white and black Spheres of Chakra coming out of his Body and beginning to slowly get together over his Mouth. "So, that is the famed Bijuudama, huh?" Asked Natsumi and grinned before snapping her Finger, suddenly she begun to be enveloped in a Aura and raised a Hand, suddenly a enormous Sphere of Chi, or rather Genki Energy, formed above her Head. "Then I will show you my own, ultimate Attack." She explained while even more Energy flowed into her Attack now.

To explain what just happened, Natsumi had used a Group of four Kagebunshin, a Jutsu she learned in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to gather Energy for a Genki Dama the whole Time. As the Genki Dama was roughly a Quarter larger than the Sanbi the Bijuudama was ready as well and he swallowed it. He landed on the Ground, his Body bulking up with the Energy while Natsumi just waited to unleash the ultimate Attack.** "****You're going down Girl, this Attack you won't survive!"** Called Yagura and then opened the Jaw of the Beast he had become, releasing a enormous Beam in red.

Natsumi grinned and threw her own Attack. "That's my Text! Take this Genki Dama!" She called as the Sphere rocketed towards the Giant Turtle, swallowing the Bijuudama Beam like the Death Ball from Freezer back on Namek, growing even larger with all the Energy it was eating up.

The Sphere hit the Bijuu turned Jinchuriki and Yagura tried to push it back, his Arms sinking into the Mass of Energy. /Impossible, this Attack, he is unable to block it!/ Thought a third Person that was looking at this Fight from the Shadows until he noticed how Natsumi appeared behind the Genki Dama called Attack.

She raised a Arm and smirked. "Hope the Sanbi will protect you, see you later." She stated before her Aura shot up again and she bend backwards as if to shove. Then, with a Roar of effort, she threw both Hands forward, a Energybeaem escaping them and hitting the Genki Dama, driving it further forward and making it swallow the Yagura whole.

The Sphere shot along the Ground, carving a burned Path into it, before rocketing into the Air and then exploding as it reached the Stratosphere. Natsumi panted but grinned, she had damn Fun! She righted herself and sighed to release her Transformation again. /That was Fun, but he still lives, hand it to the Jinchuriki of the third weakest Bijuu to survive a Genki Dama./ She thought before teleporting to Yagura.

There she found the unconscious Mizukage but another Person, a masked and hooded Man with a Spiral Pattern on his Mask. "Useless Boy, couldn't even defeat a little Girl." Muttered the Man while looking over the Man that laid in his tattered Clothes, out cold like a Light and burnt in many Places.

She walked up to him and proceeded to sucker punch him at the Back of his Head, knocking him forward into a Rock, making it Crumble. "That explains the Aura that overlapped with his, you were controlling him right?" Asked Natsumi while the Man looked to her shocked at her saying that. Again she transformed, even if only for Intimidation. "Go now before I show you the ASCENDED Super Saiyan Form, got that?" She asked with a clear Threat to his Life and if the shining Sharingan behind the Mask was any Indication then he was panicking since it's Pupil grew considerably.

The Man, seeing as this Girl had fought the Sanbi and let it beat her up to get stronger, fled as fast as he could, the Sanbi WASN'T worth getting killed by this Girl! Natsumi sighed before picking up the beaten up Mizukage and teleporting to Mei and her Rebel Army.

Those were shocked at the State their Savior was in but even more at how beaten up Yagura was. "He lives, he was controlled by some Guy who I presume was a Uchiha or had a implanted Eye of one. Anyway, He fled and Yagura should be alright now and, oh yeah, come, I got you his Title Mei-san, or should I say, Mizukage-sama?" Explained the Girl and the typical Son-Grin was on her Face at that making Mei beam herself.

Two Days later they had cleared it all, Yagura didn't remember a Thing about the Time two Weeks after he was named Mizukage and was quite shocked what he had done under the masked Mans Influence, or that he had for the last 12 Years hunted Innocents.

Natsumi found soon after in a Bingo Book her own Name. "Look at that, Uzumaki Natsumi, the golden Warrior, S-Rank Niveau. Ninja Rank: Genin, Occupation: Konohagakure, Taijutsu: Five, Ninjutsu: Five, Strength: Five, Speed: Five, Stamina: Five. Note: Flee on Sight. Can turn Blond to raise her Combat Ability's. Known for having beaten Akasuna no Sasori of Sunagakure, Deidara from Iwagakure, Momochi Zabuza and the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura from Kirigakure in full Bijuumode alone. 450.000.000 Ryo if captured." She read while laying in the Hospital of Kirigakure since they didn't let her leave it even though she had Senzu Beans.

Natsumi was bandaged on many Parts, a Bruise on her Head was especially bad. Next to her was Haku who wasn't that surprised, the Girl let a Enemy leave after all. "You know that you're Father was the only one to ever get the 'Flee on Sight' Notice in the Bingo Book? Looks like you're like him in that Point." He told her and Natsumi laughed, how would they react to her Adoptive Father? Or if they knew she hadn't really tried the whole Time?

It made her Laugh as she shook her Head, man, they had only said 'S-Rank' since it was the highest, the Moment she destroyed the Moon with a Ki-Ball they would invint the SSSSS+-Rank or something. "Has ever someone destroyed the Moon?" Asked Natsumi without a Trace of a Reason and Haku looked at her dumbfounded, that was the strangest Question he ever heard.

"No Natsumi, no one ever blew it up but someone created it. So don't go and do it, got it?" Come a third Voice and it figured out to be Zabuza who seemed rather amused at the Girls strange Ideas.

Natsumi snorted and answered: "Why not? The Moon was blown apart back Home at least three Times and rebuild with the Dragonballs, you wouldn't miss it." Both of them gave her now awkward Looks because she seemed to not know of how a Moon affected the Oceans.

Zabuza shook his Head and sat down. "Aside that you want to destroy the Reason for the Tidal Changes, I got the Medics to let you out if you eat a Senzu now, the Hokage has send a Request for you to be returned." He noted and Natsumi laughed, finally!

She took a Senzu Bean she had in a Pocket and eat it before jumping up and concentrating her Chi. Not four Seconds later stood she again in her typical Dogi Outfit. "Finally, I got the Zenkai already a Day after the Fight." She noted a bit annoyed since the Power Boost was a mayor Reason for her to fight Yagura.

Zabuza chuckled and said then: "At least you will be remembered as a Hero here, I mean: You saved any still living Holder of Kekkei Genkai. That is a pretty large Amount of People." Natsumi laughed at that, saving a entire Race, Saving the World? That was much to her, this was only a Nation, not even the whole Nation. The two left the Hospital to head to the Gates, observing the Changes.

Over the Time that she had been hospitalized many Shinobi defected, these a bit extreme about this entire Bloodline Hate they had. At the Village Gate, many Waterfalls lining the Village Scape and giving it a very beautiful Look to it, awaited a large Crowd headed by Mei and the recovered Yagura. Like said, he never had something against Kekkei Genkai, he was confused more than anything about all that himself.

Natsumi come up to them and said: "Nice to see you two get along finally, the Mask is gone so it should be alright but the Moment something happens, yeah, you know where I'm right?" She chuckled at that, a Promise she had given to them: She would help should Yagura again fall under the Influence of that Man, surely a Genjutsu since he was an Uchiha.

Mei nodded and answered then: "We will be sure to remember Natsumi-san, in the Name of Kirigakure I thank you again for you're Help." She explained and Natsumi nodded at that Affirmative before shaking hands, with both former and current Mizukage.

She looked to Yagura and said then: "By the Way, any Tips how to contact a Bijuu? I weren't able to up to now." She asked the Man who looked confused and Natsumi remembered that she forgot to mention it to him. "I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, but I never tapped into his Chakra to now and only want to meet him at the Moment." She explained, surprising the former Mizukage with it.

He rubbed his Head a bit embarrassed and answered then: "Honestly said I met him after meditating, Isobu is rather Peaceful actually, preferring to be alone so he was the hardest to catch out of the nine Bijuu. But there is supposed to be a Place in Rai no Kuni, a living or floating Island. It is said that both of their Jinchuriki trained there to master there Bijuu." Natsumi nodded at that, a Lead she could use.

She smiled and said. "Thanks for the Info Yagura-san, I'm off now, Mom will rip me apart if I don't report in soon and I couldn't while in the Hospital." She Explained while beginning to levitate, being send off by the People of the Village before she shot off in a bluish white Aura.

Yagura looked after her, still not believing how she had been able to overpower him but it was really interesting to see. "Does anyone know anyway how she can fly? That is bugging me." Asked Yagura suddenly and both Zabuza and Haku grinned at that, though by Haku it was merely a Smirk.

The large Swordsman laid a equally large Hand onto the Shoulder of the former Enemy of his and answered then: "That my Friend, is Chi use and the Bukujutsu she is using is Basic, Haku and I can it too, if you want I teach you but I'm nowhere near as good as she is, even the Kids from her Genin Team are better." The Reaction of Yagura was nothing short of resulting in roaring Laughter, he couldn't believe what he heard, even more like that?!

XXxxXX

Natsumi sneezed, rubbing her Nose. "Damn, Senzu Beans can't help against Illnesses, I must got one in all the Mist. Oh, what ever, Mom knows surely a Way to help." She murmured and sped up her Pace until she noticed something: Black Clouds and red Clouds on them.

Down on the Ground Hoshigaki Kisame and his young Companion and, defacto, Team Leader Uchiha Itachi, were having a Lunch Break. "And then one Baby Shark eats the other in the Womb of the Mother, so they ensure only the best of the best comes out." Ended Kisame his Explanation about the Way Sharks reproduced and Itachi was never happier with being a Ex-Anbuu/Anbuu in Disguise, as in this Moment.

"You eat on a Clearing? I thought you had a Headquarter or something like that." They heard a Voice behind them and spun around to Face the Person, just to find some Girl in Martial Arts Clothes before them, with a Monkey Tail.

Kisame blinked before pointing at her. "Wait you're the Girl who beat up Sasonocio and Deirbie, what are you doing here?" Asked the shocked Shark/Man Hybrid Thingy.

Natsumi shrugged and answered: "Not to attack, I noticed you two around here and wanted to give you a Update on my 'don't attack' List, every Kirinin loyal to Terumi Mei, that includes the now from the Brainwashing freed Yagura, are off Limits, and so is Kirigakure and Nami no Kuni, any Questions? Oh, and where is now you're Mail Address? I don't want to have to search you each Time I add someone to the List." The Silence following her rather casual Way of talking to two S-Rank Criminals, on the other Hand she was a S-Rank 'Flee on Sight' Genin, beat that at twelve.

Itachi, a young Man with black long hair in a low Ponytail and black Eyes, looked at the Girl completely confused, though how she approached them was no Mystery, she could fly after all, but that she meant it seriously with the entire mailing Thing. "So you don't plan to capture us?" Asked Itachi finally, still not understanding that particular Point, she let both Sasori and Deidara flee, beating them up yeah, the worst Beating they ever received, but that was it already.

Natsumi looked to him, noting the Konoha Hitae Ate. "Umm... Nope, why should I? I want you after all to give that Message to you're Leader or whoever is in Charge by you. And besides, good Opponents are rare here, I can't enjoy Fighting for long if I kill anybody who I fight and who is strong. Anyway, if you, or anyone of you're Organization, attack anyone I told you to not attack, I will find any Member I met up to that Point and absolutely obliterate them. Is that understood?" She explained and her Tone become a bit more Forceful at the End, reminding both she was not only a little Girl, she was a ridiculously powerful, little Girl.

Itachi decided to step up, if just to stop this Confrontation from even beginning. He threw her a Card to and she snapped it out of the Air. "This is a Address where most give us Missions, just clip it to the bulletin Board there." He explained and Natsumi looked at the Card, it was a Village near the Northwestern Border of Hi no Kuni.

She noticed suddenly both disappearing and as she looked she noticed that they had gotten away, but she noticed they were in the Land bordering at the Northwestern Boarder of Hi no Kuni. "Strange Guys." She murmured before taking off again, at least she had confirmation that this Akatsuki wasn't all hot Air, that Shark Man had a ridiculous high Power Level. /If there are any more of that Sort, it will be fun to fight them./ She thought with a Grin before racing off again towards Konoha, this Time at Full Speed.

XXxxXX

So here ends the Chapter at long Last.

Yes, Natsumi beats up Yagura with Ease, just letting herself being injured for the Zenkai. Yes: Yagura was the Bloodline Purge Leader, Mei the Rebel Leader. Yes: Zabuza was on the Side of the Rebels, Kisame on the Side of Yagura. Yes: Yagura lives here, why killing if she could scare away Tobi?

So as a little Information: She hit Tobi (I won't tell his true Identity since it would be Spoiler for the Manga) since he wasn't expecting her, so he didn't make himself Intangible at the Time. Just for Informations Sake: Sucker Punching means by Natsumi a 20 Ton Punch against the Head, lucky for him that he is immune against that.

Word Count: 13.234 Words.


	6. Chapter 6 To keep moving forward

_Naruto Hero Z_

_XXxxXX_ _Chapter 6: To keep moving forward_

XXxxXX

So here starts the sixth Chapter of Naruto Hero Z.

I hope you enjoyed it all up to now since now we start into the Chunin Exam Arc and Team Kickass- I mean seven, will show them just how outclassed they are.

To the Review:

**Phantom00**: SSJ4 and Kaio-Ken Times ten? That would result in 12.000 Times Natsumis Strength, at this Moment, should she transform that Way, she would break with each Blow 20 Bones in Kaguyas Body while still holding back. Not to mention Chi Attacks, you understand? But Natsumi won't get that Update in the foreseeable Future. Oh, by the Way: No, she won't get into Gold Oozaru Mode any Time soon, there is a Reason that, while on the Night of the Forbidden Scroll Accident Fullmoon was and she a Tail had, she didn't transform, just you wait for that.

**Evil-Bastard**: I'm not sure what you meant and to all that ask themselves something similar a few Answers here for what he COULD have meant and that COULD have been mis interpreted: Sasonochio and Deidarbie: Refference to the Fariy Tail, living Puppet Pinocchio and the Toy Barbie respectively, Reasons should be obvious but if not here the Reason: Pinocchio, living Puppet whose Story was, I believe, from the Grimm Brothers, German Fairy Tail Writers from the late Medieval Age/Renaissance Time, a Tale about a Puppetier who build a Child sized Puppet that come to live through a Fairy. If he behaved and was a good Boy (No, not like Tobi) he would be turned into a real Human. For every Lie his Nose would grow and shrink if he was telling the Truth. Barbie: Who doesn't know that hasn't seen a good few Dozen Movies, it's a Franchise with the Center on some blonde, blue Eyed Toy for Girls with Clothes to it and all that. If the other Half was for Things like Natsumi-chan, Sasuke-kun etc. then these are Suffixes, regular for Japan but I'm not perfect in that. The Reason to using them and, like in Japan, saying the Surname before the Forename is intentional and the Reason is because it plays in a Japanese Environment, a bit Authenticity for the World itself. Other Things like wrongly spoken Names for People Natsumi dislikes are either her not remembering them correctly or simply her being rude to them.

**Bankai777**: Natsumi will most likely become a SSJ3 but at least not until Shippuden, it would be overkill and won't be used that frequently similarly to SSJ2 by Natsumi who wants to enjoy Fighting, not end it with just one Blow each Time even though she could do it.

**Dragonball Z Fan (Guest): **To you're Question, ignoring the Insult, I added Swearing because you would too by such a Performance like that. And why are you so agitated by it? I censored it nearly completely.

**LoveSakura3: **I try my best to bring the Chapters out but some Parts are a bit harder to write. For example to decide what I include in what Chapter.

**Prustan: **I wrote my Reasons before in a PM but probably you don't read them. Danzo lives since Sarutobi hadn't found the Hideouts of the old Warhawk and sadly to take the Head wouldn't work on the ROOT, or Nee Unit, so he would have to take out the whole Organization or otherwise it would probably retaliate at him, probably I let Natsumi help by that, blowing up Armys and Stuff is after all her Specialty. Regarding the repeated capital Words in the Middle of the Sentences: That comes because I'm from Germany and there you write the Names for Objects or other as Name categorized Words with Capital Letters at the Start. I hope the Problems stem just from not knowing what it means.

**Epic Story (Guest):** Thanks for _that _Review, to hear this is the best Story you ever read is most likely the greatest Praise I got up to now, seriously. I will try to get the Chapters down faster but at the Moment there is the Chunin Exam Arc and that is always a Pain in the Ass to write until I can get to the greater Ass kicking of second and third Phase. I myself look forward to the Yuki no Kuni Arc for the first Movie, yes I include that Movie when I have reached that Time Frame between Chunin Shinken and Sasukes Defection.

**scarlettravencrove: **I don't plan to abandon this Story any Time soon, no worry's about that for you.

**Princess of Miracle: **Thanks for the Reviews and... what Obsessions exactly? But happy that you like the Fanfiction so far.

XXxxXX

"_Where have you been young Lady!? Do you know how worried I was because you didn't contact us for so long?! I though something happened to you!" _Billowed Chichi, Natsumis Mother while said Girl just sat awkwardly before the Screen.

She had just returned to Konoha an Hour ago, brought the Question for an Alliance to the Sandaime and was informed she had two Days off, so she contacted her Family back Home. "Sorry Mama, I had no Time to think of it with my latest Mission, you know it needs a lot of Work to rescue two entire Nations in a row while training you're Comrades to be able to help." She explained awkwardly, however strong she would become, how many new Levels of Super Saiyan Form she would Archive, she would never be able to stand up to her Mother.

Thankfully the Woman calmed down, she sat in the Capsule Corporation Building it seemed, there was bright Daylight. _"Alright, oh by the Way, Goten-chan and Trunks-chan are at the Moment Playing, and Mirai Trunks-kun is visiting too. You should probably come around some Time."_ She explained and Natsumi smiled, Mirai Trunks, the Trunks from the Future, a Nickname given to him due to the Difference between him and his Toddler Present Counterpart.

She nodded and answered: "That would be great, I don't need to take Missions for the next two Days, I got paid anyway for two S-Rank Missions of diplomatic Importance even though the second wasn't a official Mission." That spiked Chichis Interest, Natsumi had told her many Missions, about her Team and her Impression on the Village she come from. Considering that the Lowest Rank was D-Rank it must mean she was on two extremely high ranking Missions.

Chichi sighed, her Daughter was never one to pass up a Challenge, just like Goku. _"You're far too much like Goku-san, that Year at King Kais Place was not good for you, you know? Anyway, tell us about those Missions when you get here, alright?"_ Natsumi giggled at that and nodded before the Connection was ended from her Mothers side and she did so too before turning it back into a Capsule.

She laid back in her Bed and sighed, she had finally a Chance to lay back and take a break from this all for real. Her Mission Count was by now 23 D-Rank Missions and two S-Rank Missions, the others only having one S-Rank Mission for them. Her House was a typical Type three Capsule Hous, a two Floor, Half Spherical Building in White with a blue Line going around the Top.

The House was situated near the Shinobi Quarters but in a secluded, forested Area of the Village in that Area itself. Natsumi wasn't antisocial by any stretch of the Word but she liked to be quiet around her Home, she could meditate better here and though she was still in the Village only few would bother her since the House was so far off the Charts.

She stood up and got to her Bath, she had connected the House with a Underground Waterline running around here and had so flowing Water. She let the Water start flowing in and then begun to undress, her Tail working on her Belt while her Arms took of the heavy Undershirt she wore. "I must make heavier Clothes, I'm used to those now." She murmured, thinking about giving it Sakura since they had roughly the same Size in that Regard, naturally after cleaning it.

As the Bathtube was full her Tail turned the Water off and she sat into it, sighing as the Water encompassed her Body. If someone was to look they would see just how muscular she actually was, her Muscles were lean, well toned but not overly Exagerated in Size and Shape. She showed pretty well that she had dedicated her Life to Training itself since a young Age.

For most Girls she would be considered disappointing in physical advance, meaning she wasn't given a great Bust but the Buds under her Skin showed that there was something in Progress already. Still, she preferred it to stay this Way for a while longer since big Breast would hinder her Fighting Performance and she didn't want to worry about that at the Moment.

She blinked as a Button at the Side of the Bathtube blinked, it was a new System that she was testing, holographic Messaging from the Houses Owners Point to the Door if someone wanted to speak. Luckily only the Head was visible. She pressed the Button and said: "Special Nation Liberation Squad Natsumi here, what is the Nation you need to liberate?" She found that rather Funny since she had actually liberated a Nation on her own.

On the holographic Screen appeared Sakura with another Girl that she saw in the Class. _"Hey Natsumi, sorry for the Trouble but Ino-chan wanted to meet you." _Sakura explained, not bothered by the Fact that the Connection was directly to the Bath of the little House while Ino, a Girl with long, strawberry blonde Hair in a Ponytail with a long Bang hanging over her left Eye and a purple Shirt as far as she saw.

Natsumi laughed and used the equally holographic Touchscreen to open the Door. "No Problem, I'm in a few Minutes with you." She explained and shut down the Connection before readying herself.

As she come down to the Living Room where the two others were she saw Ino marvel over the Things in there, more so over the Video Game Collection she had gotten from Bulma a Year ago for her Birthday with the Games included. "Hi, I'm Son Naru, nice to meet ya." She greeted the probably a bit older Girl, being born in October sucked, you were most of the Time the younger of those in you're own Age.

Ino was a bit surprised at the open Way Natsumi greeted her, or that the Girl had only a Towel around her Form, showing just how muscular this particular Genin was. Ino wasn't just the Diva she played, she was observant and saw how much Sakura had changed over the Course of the last Weeks, Natsumi having not a small Part in this.

The Girl had Midback long, black Hair, it was pretty soft looking Ino asked herself what she used. Naturally she had noticed how much more advanced this House was that Natsumi presumably had let appear out of nowhere from what Sakura called a Poipoi Capsule. "Nice to meet you too, My Names Yamanaka Ino by the Way, Genin Team eight." She introduced herself to the Girl who took her Handshake, proving quite strong.

Ino was happy to Notice that she had already developed more than Natsumi, though if Sakura was right that was the least of Natsumis Worries. "I remember you in that Class. Uh, do you want something to eat? I caught yesterday some Fish in the River nearby." She asked before, without a Answer, going to the Kitchen Area that was next to the Living Room.

Ino looked confused to her Friend/Rival and Sakura laughed a bit awkwardly. "Natsumi-chan has lived most of her Life on a Mountain just with her Family, because of that she is used to catch her Food in the Woods or the Rivers, though she told me that she is used to much larger Fish than what she finds here. Something about a regular Size of four Meters length or so." She explained and Ino gaped at that, huge Fish took a new Meaning to her if that was true.

Minutes later Natsumi come back with Plates with fried Fish, some Eggs, fried Cheese and Breed. Ino was actually quite surprised at how well this all looked and as Natsumi gave her even a Cup of Tea that she recognized to have been made with Mint. "I hope it will be good. It isn't anything like my Mothers Cooking, she can satisfy three Saiyans without starving and it tastes great. And believe me, we Saiyan can eat a Fill equal to half this Village if given the Chance." She explained and Ino was a bit shocked, that was a massive Appetite but how?

Natsumi hadn't changed yet but she seemed to not have been burned but her Hair was up in a Ponytail like she saw it before. "How do you keep so slim if you eat so much?" Asked Ino in astonishment, that sounded unbelievable.

Natsumi grinned and patted her Belly. "Saiyans, like me, have a insane Metabolism, our Body burns any Fat and Calories away in Seconds and turns it into Energy. Because of that Saiyans can start Fighting immediately after eating right, even if we are badly hurt or really tired. Sadly that results in quite the Appetite, my Dad once eat so much Food that all the Price Money for the greatest Martial Arts Tournament of the World, 500.000 Zeni to be exact, had been spend only on that." She explained and Laughed as they both looked astounded, that was a lot of Money just for Food, for one Person top it off!

The Conversation got on like that for a While, Ino complimented that Natsumi was pretty good at that and she explained that she had learned it while training with her Father and Brother since none of them could cook and they couldn't get her Mother to do it. The Question as to why was from both: Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Following was a Explanation to the endlessly large Dimension with the much faster Time flow with only one Building and the freakiest Environment they would even see.

Needless to say that Ino was jealous of Sakura getting to spend several Years with Sasuke in a Place where the only other People were Nukenin, his Sensei and the not interested other, female Member of the Team. After that the Topic changed to more mundane Things like Natsumis Travels, as she explained about what she had read in the Minds of Gohan and Kuririn about the grand Elder of the Nameks Guru, they piped up.

Ino leaned back and asked astounded: "Wait you can read minds? I'm trying to learn that since two Months now!" Exclaimed Ino shocked and Natsumi blinked, should tell her that she had meditated a lot as well as trained and it come automatically somehow?

"Actually, if you train in Chi use like Dad and me, then you will meditate a lot, just like you train a lot too. We got that somehow along the Way and I can only read Memory's of specific Things I want to know. Anyway, you won't believe how freaking Fat you can get if you sit on a Throne the whole Day for Millenia even if the only Thing you're living off is Water and Sunlight on a Planet with three Suns." She explained and Ino starred at her, first of all: She changed Topic so fast, and second: How could a Organism life from Water and Sunlight and not be a Plant?

The Conversation got on like that and Ino found herself to like the new Girl even though she was strange as she wasn't liking Sasuke at all and didn't think of Shopping as necessary, it made more Sense after she had used her Object Projection to dress herself in her usual Attire.

After two Hours of a Kind of Girl Bonding Ino left, having to work at her Parents Flower Shop even though Natsumi asked why, if she was a Heir to some Ninja Clan, her Parents had a Flower Shop. "Family Business, it was from the Time my Clan was new to Konoha and needed Money, over Time it become a second Base Income aside of Ninja Jobs. Our Clan isn't as large as other Clans, we are further rather spread out over Konoha instead of being in one Location all together." Ino explained to the Foreign Martial Artist who had brought a major Change to her Rival.

Natsumi blinked but grinned then. "In other Words like with my Family. Though, I don't think that Protector of the World but Professional Martial Artist every other Time without any Income is the same." She said and Ino still couldn't imagine to live on a Mountain as Sakura had explained Natsumi had done for most of her Life. Not to mention that she was pretty muscular even though she wasn't as bulky as some Bodybuilder.

Ino sighed and waved good bye before leaving, Sakura left as well after a while and Natsumi decided she should probably follow the Invitation to get home but she decided to first buy something for Goten, there were some Toys that her younger Brother could use and would surely find great.

While Natsumi was out to buy something for her Family a Meeting was held between the Jonin and the Hokage.

Even Kakashi was on Time for once in his Life since 'the Day' as many called it. "As many of you have noticed in a few Days the Chunin Shinken (Chunin Exam) will start soon. Who of you wants to nominate his Team?" Asked Sarutobi the Group of Jonin before him, the Sensei to the Genin Teams of Konoha at the Moment.

The three Jonin to the newest Teams stepped forward, they weren't really expected to nominate their Teams since they were green like the Hulk behind the Ears. "I, Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate Team Eight made up of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba." Announced the red Eyed Kunoichi, surprising most in the Room.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate Team ten made up of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji for the Chunin Exams." Declared the dark haired, smoking Sensei of the 'InoShikaCho' Trio in a calm Voice, slightly smirking.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate for the Chunin Exams Team seven made up of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Son Natsumi." Explained Kakashi and surprised those who didn't know much about the Team while Sarutobi just nodded at that, he knew Natsumi would tear apart any Opposition while he was sure Sasuke and Sakuras Change in Clothes didn't come from nothing.

It was the formerly green Clad and now Training Gear a'la Capsule Corporation, donated by a certain Saiyan Kunoichi, stepped forward. "Gosh, I Might Guy, nominate my youthful Students of Team nine, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten to the Chunin Shinken. And I must say Kakashi that what Natsumi-san told me about Training makes me anticipate the Fights between or great Students in the coming Exam!" He Announced, making what was by now known as the 'Super Nice Guy Pose', with a sudden Sunset behind him and crashin Waves as well as the Words 'Power of Youth!' in Capital Letters and each Word under the other after coming from the Sun, accompanying it.

Kakashis right, visible Eye, twitched at that, his own Student gave Guy the Power to somehow manipulate his Chi to change his 'unbreakable Genjutsu of Youth/Armageddon' into this frighteningly powerful Attack. "Uh, yeah Guy, sure." He said, too stunned to give him the 'did you say something?' Comment he usually gave his self proclaimed, starting in their Childhood, eternal Rival.

Sarutobi on the other Hand shook his Head in Dismay, he couldn't help it but at least Lee and Guy looked not as bad as before training with Natsumi, she had definitely made a Change for the better on this Duo of 'Youthfulness' in Terms of Clothing, that he was sure of. "Anyone else wants to enlists his Teams beside the four newest Teams still in Effect?" Asked the Hokage finally and quickly further Jonin joined the other four, some not since they didn't want to have their Teams in the Exam while 'the golden Warrior' was taking place in it since it was no Secret that she was indeed the feared S-Rank Genin with 'Flee on Sight' noted for her.

No one objected until the Jonin left and Sarutobi sighed in Resignation before looking to a rather dark Corner of his Office, wondering how that could be at Noon with the Windows going the entire Southwall of the Office. "Danzo, come out, I know you're there." He told the Person hiding in the Shadow and the bandaged Man come out of his Hiding Spot, Sarutobi looked over his Shoulder again to the Sun, how did the old Warhawk do that anyway? "You want to object, yet again Danzo?" Asked Sarutobi in a bored Tone, how many Times tried the old Man to interfere with Natsumi being independent since she joined the Village? Oh yeah, at every Conference he attended.

The Man walked calmly to Sarutobis Desk and then, to the Surprise of the Man, answered something different: "No, actually I'm quite relieved that she was nominated. There are rumors of Orochimaru planing a Attack according to what I know and I come to realize that, even with Independence, we have in that Girl a literal Intelligent Mega Weapon, dwarfing the Bijuu as a whole. The Chunin Shinken would be the best Opportunity for Orochimaru to attack and she would be on the Frontline there, not to mention that she would tear apart anyone attacking her." Sarutobi was, honestly said fascinated, for once in his Life Danzo didn't speak against Sarutobis Decision to let Natsumi be.

He smiled, finally it stopped and Danzo was thinking again as what he was best in: Strategic Deployment of Troops. "It isn't just her, Team seven and Nine were trained with her, we have eight Ninja trained in what she calls 'advanced Martial Arts', if you don't know: Each Movement could be considered a S-Rank Taijutsu if used for Combat." He explained and chuckled as Danzo stepped back in Shock, that were News he hadn't expected. "Oh yeah, Natsumi asked me to bring a Favor up to you: She asks if you could hire another Team from that Akatsuki to fight her, it was, according to her, quite Fun to fight them." He added and delighted in how Danzo was flinching at the Information that Natsumi knew that he had send them after her and informed Sarutobi in Way of asking to get AGAIN attacked.

He sighed and answered: "You can tell her I can't hire them, they send me a clear Letter saying that they won't go openly against 'Konohas Demon of Destruction', their Wording. She left quite the Impression on them, better said she left quite the Indentation on one of their Members." Sarutobi chuckled at that and could swear Danzo was suppressing a Grin himself, it was amusing to see them scared out of their Minds like that.

Sarutobi dismissed him, for the Moment they were at Peace, now he had to get in Contact with one of his former Students since he had more Information's than even Danzo that old Warhawk.

XXxxXX

In a certain Cave, in a certain Hideout, not far from a certain Village *Cough*Amegakure*Cough*, met a Group of Individuals of whom four were known to us, the rest would have to wait for their first appearance at least until Shippuden (No, not a Spoiler).

One of the Shadowed People sat on a Stone, a Tickmark near the Hairline of orange, spiky Hair pulsing. "You mean none of you will go to Konoha to get Orochimaru? Sasori! Deidara! She won't attack you! It would BENEFIT her Village if you go!" Roared the Man, angered and the light purple Eyes with the Ripple like Rings going from the Pupil as he couldn't believe how idiotic they were!

Deidara glared at him, still working on producing stronger Bombs so that he could take down that Girl that took his best Jutsu and shrugged them off! "I won't go anywhere near that... that... that THING! Do you know how low Orobakas Survival Chances are at the Moment? If he attacks Konoha he will face something that makes all of us combined look like newborn Baby Kitten fresh out of the Mother!" Deidara nearly shrieked in Horror at thinking about that Girl that tanked all of his and Sasoris Attacks and didn't even flinch!

To his surprise it was Itachi who spoke up: "Pain-sama, I must admit Deidara is right in that Regard, from all I know she would take us down without so much as a single Attack but she doesn't hunt us because, in her Eyes, she has no Reason as of yet. But there is a great Problem, if what Danzo is claiming is true then she is the Kyuubis Jinchuriki but doesn't use his Power at all, even so she is as Powerful as she is. The whole Plan won't work with her in the Equation." The others groaned, one of the least favored Situations they ever come across, a Jinchuriki that didn't depend completely on his Bijuu but was still insanely powerful on his own, this meant they didn't know anything about her actual Ability's aside of a insane Resistance against anything.

That included not only Blades and apparently Acid but largely overpowered Bombs of Deidaras Sort. To say she deserved her 'Flee on Sight' Note was just stating the obvious. "Even so, better make her not going after us, I don't want the Village to end up under Attack. Kakuzu, you and the new Guy Hidan will go there, contact the Girl, explain the Situation and see if you can get Information." The Leader, Pain, ordered a Man with Facemask, a Headband with a Sign that showed two Lines that were two Times Jagged on his Plate with a Line carved into the Middle next to a silver haired Guy with purple Eyes, his Hair straight back and he had a Scythe with three red Blades in his Hand, polishing it.

Both looked at one another, Hidan was a Sadomasochist and Immortal, Kakuzu had five Hearts and fought the first Hokage. Both of them were less than inclined but better try to play nice than try and beat the Girl. "Alright we go, but I'm not happy with such a unknown Factor, I hope she is as open minded as you claim." Kakuzu said and stood up, followed by his, by now, three Hour Partner Hidan, the Jashinist fastening his Weapon onto his Back while cracking his Neck a bit.

Hidan grinned slightly and asked: "If we aren't going to fight her to kill her, so no Offering, can I fight her for Fun? From what I heard she likes to fight." Kakuzu groaned, that Gaki of a Masochist was going to get himself killed, and he was immortal for crying out load!

XXxxXX

Natsumi was after a whole Hour of Shopping just finished as she noticed something.

There, on the Ground was a perfectly square Stone with Holes in the 'Front', or rather it was a Cardbord Box painted to look like the Pavement, roughly, and it was roughly large enough for some Kids. She sighed as she recognized the Aura of a Kid she met the Day after she had saved Iruka.

She bent down to the Karton and flicked it with her Finger, the whole Thing blowing up in the Process. "Hi Konohamaru-chan, who are you're Friends?" Asked the Saiyan Girl grinning at the Bewildered Looks of the three Academy Students before her.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, eight Years old, Member of the Sarutobi Shinobi Clan, Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and Student of a Guy called Emizu or something along those Lines. He had short, dark Hair that stood off his Head rather wild, dark Eyes and, instead of the Cap she had met him first with, he wore a Pair of Goggles. Sadly he hadn't changed his Clothes. He still wore the yellow Shirt, the Gray Pants, Shinobi Standard Issue Sandals and that Scarf that was roughly two Times his own Height.

Behind him was a young Girl, roughly Shoulder Length, orange Hair in Spiky Pigtails, large, round and dark Eyes dominated her round Face, them being pretty large and giving a Chibi Feeling off. She had a more pink Hue to her Skin and was Konohamarus Age. She wore a dark, reddish Vest with a pink, short sleeved Shirt under it, a platted Skirt and short, dark blue Shorts. Not to forget the Standard Shinobi Sandals and the Goggles on her Forehead, kind of like a Forehead Protector for Genin.

The last was a Boy with short, dark brown Hair in a Bowlcut, not the same as Lee and Guy mind you, but a Bowlcut like Gohan had in the entire Namek Incident. He wore Glasses, had a light Skin, a dark Pullover and Shorts as well as Ninja Sandals and those Goggles they all wore.

She stood back up and looked down at the younger Kids, she hadn't seen nor heard from Konohamaru since the Accident where she punched his Sensei like a Nail into the Ground with one Hand. "Konohamaru-chan, who are you're Friends?" Asked the Saiyan the Boy who was actually a bit too used to get what he wanted if he asked for it.

She was confused as the three jumped suddenly into a silly Pose and she found herself with Horror in a downscaled Variant of the Ginyu Force Routine of silly Introduction Poses. "I'm Moegi, the cutest Kunoichi in the Ninja Academy!" Announced the Girl while presenting herself.

"I'm Udon, I like School." Announced the Glasses wearing Boy and Natsumi found this even stranger than the first Proclamation, what the Heck did Konohamaru do?

"And I'm the Leader, the Grandson of the third Hokage Konohamaru!" Announced Konohamaru while extending his Hands up in a presenting Pose.

Then all of them, with Moegi and Udon going on one Knee and pointing with their Hands to Konohamaru, and him crossing his Arms with a Confident Smirk, they exclaimed in Chorus: "And Together we are the Konohamaru Corps!" Natsumi sighed while rubbing her Temples in Irritation, she shouldn't have told him about the Ginyu Force.

Some People around them stopped as the Sound of Fists meeting Heads were heard and Natsumi rubbed her Knuckles after hitting the three of them over the Heads. "Stop that immediately understood? Anyway, what do you three want from me? And what's up with that bad attempt at a Costume anyway?" Asked the Girl irritated about this Display of Idiocy of those three Kids who aspired to become Ninja, not as they were now, she got Konohamaru a few Tips for Training but that was it already.

The Boy, recovering after her rather light Hits, light from her Side, brutal Assault for anyone else in Terms of Scale, looked up, rubbing the Bump on his Head. "We wanted to ask you if you would play Ninja with us. I tried to find you for Weeks and as I found you're House it was empty for the last two Weeks." He explained and Natsumi sighed, great, she wasn't good with little Kids older than Toddlers, she had Experience with Goten and Trunks, those she knew since they were born, not little Crackpots like those.

She looked down at them and answered: "No, I'm a Fighter, I'm a older Sister but I'm not some Playmate. I grew up, training to kill Alien Menaces, not to play like you and I don't think you want me to ruin whatever you find Funny in that Game by sensing where you are, by just punching through Walls in the Way and flying around. And no, I can't use Fake Kunai since I never learned to use even real ones. Besides: I have a few Days of and I'm going to visit my Family, they are in another Dimension but that I did already explain to you Konohamaru-chan, so could you leave me? I want to go back Home and then bring my Brothers some Souvenirs from here." She lifted at her last Sentence the Bags filled with either Local Dishes, Toys or classic, Konohagakure Souvenirs.

Konohamaru pouted at that and asked then: "Could you at least show us a bit of you're Techniques before you go? Or give Ebizu-Sensei a Pounding because he is complaining because I won't listen to him and train like you had shown me." Natsumi grinned at that, Ebizu pounding, that was funny she had found out the first Time and she met the Man a few Times afterward and each Time she found him on Top of a Tree the Moment he saw her, out of eight Times she thought he was a Cat at first since he even **hissed** like one at her.

She shook her Head and answered: "Alright, then I will teach him proper Tutelage the Saiyan Way." At that Konohamaru cheered and run off, followed by his Consorts, in other Words his little Friends, and Natsumi followed.

As he run around a Corner she heard him fall down, her advanced Hearing was a Blessing in many Ways since her Body was opted for Combat and one of those Things included Awareness and that meant her Sight, Touching Sense and Hearing were greatly enhanced. "Hey you little Punk, that hurt you know?" Come a Male Voice, belonging to a Teen and she heard Konohamaru try to appologize.

Around the Corner stood a blonde Girl with a large Battlefan on her Back, with four short Pigtails in her Hair and a Headband with a Hourglass like Sign on it around her Neck. Before her stood a Boy a bit older than Natsumi in a black Bodysuit with a Circle in the Middle, right Side was red, the other Yellow and he had a Hat with Catears as well as Purple Lines on his Face that were apparently some Kind of Warpaint. His Hat doubled as his Headband donning the same Sign as the Blonde and he had a Bandage wrapped Thing on his Back while he was holding the Academy Student up with one Hand.

The two other Members of Konohamarus Group looked on in Shock but gasped along with the two Foreigners as Natsumi appeared, planting her right Index and Middle Fingers into a specific Point on his Stomach, snatching Konohamaru as he let go of him and jumped back. The Boy fell onto his Knees, gasping for Air. "Are you alright Konohamaru-chan?" Asked Natsumi as she stood back up, observing the Foreign Duo while the Blonde Girl helped her Teammate, as she thought they were, up on his Feet again.

The Boy nodded, having backed away to his two Friends, knowing that Natsumi needed Space for a Fight if the two would attack. "Y- yeah Nee-san, I just accidentally bumped into that Guy with the Makeup on his Face." Answered the Academy Student and made the Foreign Ninja just even more pissed at him.

Natsumi cocked her Head and then asked: "Makeup? I'm no Expert, I don't use it since I don't need it for Fighting, but isn't that something for Girls? What did you do to get it? Steal it from you're Sister or so?" This brought Snickers from the older Girl while the Boy was seething in Anger.

He stepped forward, gripping her Shirt and nearly screamed: "That is Warpaint you punk! And what do you think who you are? I'm the Son of the Kazekage!" Natsumi starred him down coldly and then gripped his Hand.

He screamed in Pain as she nearly broke his Wrist with her Hand without a Problem. "And that should be important to me why? I'm the Daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and you attacked the Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. For all I know you're a greater Catastrophe in Terms of Diplomatic Relationships, more so because you're in our Village." She told him while letting go as he cradled his Hand in Pain. She turned around and looked up. "Hey up there! Hold you're Teammate in Check next Time you go to another Village!" She called up and all looked to where she was looking to and found a red Haired Kid in Natsumis Age hanging upside Down from the Tree.

He had turquoise, Pupilless Eyes and the Kanji for Love tattooed over his left Eye and a Gourd on his Back. "G- Gaara? When did you get here?" Asked the Boy who was quivering in Fear before the seemingly younger Teen up there.

Gaara vanished in a small Tornado of Sand before appearing behind Natsumi who wasn't even phased by this. "Kankuro, you're a shame to our Village. Hold you're Temper in Check or I will kill you, do you understand?" He threatened the older Boy who nodded terrified just like the Blonde.

Natsumi looked to him and said then: "You seem to be more intelligent than you're Teammate over there, what are you doing in Konoha?" The three looked to her, two of them shocked as she spoke with him without any Form of Fear in her Voice at all.

It was the Girl of the Group that answered: "We are participating in the Chuunin Exams, they are going to take Place in Konoha this Time, but how do you not know it? Are you some fresh out of Academy Genin?" Natsumi frowned at that, a Event that brought Foreign Genin to the Village?

She sighed and answered: "I was promoted to Genin just a few Months ago and until yesterday I was on a Mission, so I never heard of it. Anyway, Gaara right? Are you probably a Jinchuriki? You're Aura has a similar Property to that of Yagura from Kirigakure, the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi." The three of them were a bit shocked that she had noticed and she grinned slightly at them. "I'm quite literally the best Sensor in this Universe, I sense the Life Force, the Aura, of Beings and so I noticed that you had two of them, one similar to the Sanbi but weaker even though more active than he was when Yagura didn't use his Energy." She explained, surprising all three of them.

Gaara looked to her and answered: "You're right, I'm the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi, the one Tailed Tanuki. Though my Seal isn't strong enough to hold him back all the Time. But now I'm curious, who are you?" Natsumi grinned at him, another Jinchuriki, that was interesting.

She explained at that: "I'm Son Natsumi, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and a Super Saiyan. By the Way: If you have Time I would like to have a sparring Match with you, Jinchuriki seem to be the closest Thing I can get for serious Sparring in this Universe." The three were a bit shocked at that but Natsumi looked to Kankuro and added: "And you should thank me because attacking the Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Konohamaru, would be the worst Incident you can get in you're File as a Shinobi in Terms of Diplomacy." She smirked as the Boy was paling at that, bad Move of him for sure.

Before he could answer Natsumi took the three Academy Students and vanished to where she had felt Ebizus Aura, he had to pay for Idiocy that she was sure about.

The next Day Natsumi awoke in a long Time finally again in the Place she called Home since her Childhood, as wrecked up that Childhood might have been.

She stretched, the Bed her Father had built slightly groaning from it's Age as he had built it four Years ago while they trained for the Androids, sadly it wasn't enough for the Androids they meant to defeat and she herself was barely a Match for C19 back then. She got up and stretched, her Muscles rippling under her simple white Pajamas with the light blue Stripes running down on them.

She opened her Door and walked down the Stairs that led to the first Floor where her Brothers and her respective Rooms were located. She could already hear her Mother work on the Breakfast and smiled brightly, at least she would get her Mothers Cooking at long last again. Chichi had by her accepted that she was too far into the Way of Martial Arts and Combat, not to mention that she was now working as a Kunoichi in her Home Village so she wasn't a 'Vaggabund' as she called all the Z-Fighters since most of them had no Jobs aside of professional Martial Artists and had further not been to any Schools aside of Martial Arts Schools.

She ignored that the Job Discription of 'Protector of the Earth' included whole Month long Training and didn't provide Education, actually Education got in the Way of that Job and neither she nor Gohan needed really to work since they were used to the Hermit like Lifestyle they had lived in since a long Time, so they were happy just being with their Family and living from what Mother Earth gave them.

She come into the Dinning Room after the Morning Toilet and smiled looking down at her little Brother. "Hey Goten-chan, had a good Morning?" Asked the older Girl her barely three Years old little Brother who giggled and took her outstretched Hand. She smiled brighter as she felt how freaking STRONG his Grip was. She knew he had a high Power Level already, Vegeta mentioned the Inheritance of Power by Saiyans and her Father was a Super Saiyan at the Point her Mother received Goten so it was just natural.

She laughed slightly, imagining her Brother suddenly turning into the first Baby Super Saiyan in History, he was probably already capable of Transforming subconsciously, he was just too young and lacked the right Rage to reach the Transformation. "Are you imagining Goten-chan becoming a Delinquent, again Natsumi?" Asked Chichi as she stepped into the Room, but the Smile betrayed the Scolding Tone of the Mother of two Children and her adopted Daughter.

The black Haired Girl chuckled at that while praying away her Hand from the Toddler. "It's just that you don't know how strong he already is Mom, he knows that you would be hurt if he was gripping you're Hand as strongly as mine. I bet, if we would check his Power Level with a Scouter he would get a Level of at least 10.000." She told her Mother, she found it a waste to not train her Brother properly, but she could tell that Goten wasn't as timid as Gohan had been.

Chichi huffed as she turned back to Food she was cooking for two Saiyans, herself and naturally for a Toddler Saiyan, no one knew better to take Care of such than her, that was after all the THIRD Saiyan she was to raise from Baby Age, Bulma was just at the very Beginning of raising her FIRST Saiyan Child. "How has been the Time in Konoha anyway? Any Problems aside of that long Mission? And what was it all about anyway?" Natsumi laughed slightly as she sat down on the Table, Gohan seemed to be out since she felt his Chi in the Forest already, probably catching Fish or something like that.

As Gohan returned Natsumi was in the Middle of explaining what had been going on with Nami no Kuni and her Adventure, if you could call it that, in Mizu no Kuni. At the Time they had eaten she was down with the Retelling of what happened as a Machine in the Kitchen begun to ring. It was a Communicator to Konoha, Natsumi left one there so they could contact them.

The 12 Year old sighed in Exasperation at this and stood up to go there. She pressed a Button and asked: "Here is Natsumi, Saiyan Kunoichi registered in Konoha. I have actually a Break from Work and Missions so why do you call?" On the Screen you could see after that Kakashis Face and Natsumi deadpanned, great her 'Sensei' was calling, not good.

The Eyesmile of his didn't bode well with her either. "Sorry to interrupt you're free Day Natsumi but I thought you would like to register in the Chunin Exams. They will start Tomorrow, if you want to participate come to the Ninja Academy. The Documents are in you're House already when you come." He explained and hung up already, causing Natsumi to groan in Annoyance about that.

Chichi come to her and asked then: "What is this Chunin Exam about? Is it important?" She was worried that her Daughter got dragged into ANOTHER big Incident.

Natsumi turned to her, shrugging. "It's Kind of a Test to decide if one get's Promoted to a higher Rank. That Rank is Chunin, I don't know much but do you really think any Kid over there can even as much as scratch my Skin? I'm a 'Flee on Sight' Entry in the Bingo Book for beating one of the Gokage, the strongest Ninja there, and for beating two S-Rank Nukenin simultaneously. You know me, they won't stand a Chance in any Fight against me." She told her and Chichi sighed, Natsumi wanted to fight, that was as clear to see as that Goten was Gokus Son.

She shook her Head and got to Goten. "Alright Natsumi, but be careful not to hurt yourself just to get stronger the hard Way, understood young Lady?" She told her Battle Crazy Daughter who considered herself a Jack of all Trades for World Protection like Gohan.

Natsumi laughed and answered: "No Problem Mom, I just beat anyone who wants to fight into a Pulp of Flesh, don't worry about that." Chichi groaned exasperate. To Discuss about fighting with her was impossible, she would never go the 'easy' or 'safe' Way, absolutely never. Chichi had a Degree of Control but the Moment Natsumi got to the other World she was pretty much independent. Natsumi stretched a bit and looked to Gohan. "Hey Nii-san, if I must go tomorrow, could we spare today? It's boring over there." She asked Gohan and after Chichi nodded her Okay to the Boy both Kids left the House.

Chichi sighed in Exasperation, already seeing how her Daughter was going to blow up the whole Thing. "Oh Goku, I wish you wouldn't have dragged her into that whole Thing like Gohan." She whispered and sighed again as she took up her little Son who gave a small Cheer as a large Explosion rocked the House. "Don't level the freaking Mountain you two!" She roared to the two Super Saiyan 2 going at it Outside, really, the two most Powerful Saiyan Blood Bearers and they had nothing better to do than to punch one another... Oh wait, that was normal Behavior for Saiyans anyway!

Outside the two transformed Children laughed at their Mothers Concerns and turned back at one another. "Hey Natsumi, I noticed you're Energy Level isn't as fluctuating as normally in SSJ2, how comes?" Asked Gohan with his Flame like Hair in this Form.

Natsumi grinned as she readied her own Stance and explained: "I was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I got the same Trick down Dad, you and me have ascended to with the normal Super Saiyan Level, you know, getting so far that the Level is natural for us." Gohan gaped at that, she had mastered SSJ2 completely? He whistled, hightened Arrogance or not that was impressive.

The two got back onto the Fight, Sonic Booms echoing through the Mountains and somewhere, roughly 20 Kilometer away, a Couple sat in a Car and was making out as they heard the dull Sounds of the connecting Fists and the breaking of the Sound Barrier roughly 20 Times a Second. "What do you think is that?" Asked the young Man his Girlfriend.

She shrugged and they decided to leave it at that, no Reason to get involved with Mother Nature... or the two Super Saiyan 2 who were flying overhead, engaged in a fierce Battle that made them part and connect several dozen Times a Second while flying at full Speed. Natsumi would note this as one of the best Days in her Life, nothing was as satisfying to a Saiyan than a good Battle with a worthy Opponent like Gohan was, more so on her own Level.

XXxxXX

**Omake: What if the Prince...**

The Soft Hum of the Machine announced their Arrival as Natsumi left the very modified Time Machine.

As she was just reaching the End of the Ladder down from the Cockpit as she noticed two Man, one with long white Hair, one with a bit longer than average but brown Hair up in a spiky Ponytail. "Orochimaru-sama was right! The Chakra Detector worked now I have you Demon!" Cried the white Haired Man but was interrupted as someone else jumped from the Time Machine. It was a muscular, if not very tall, Man in a blue Spandex with a white Chest Armor, with Gloves and white Boots with yellow Tips.

He had a Windowspeak Hairstyle and sharp black Eyes, looking annoyed at the Weakling that was before him. "Get out of my Way Worm or I will kill you!" Snarled Prince Vegeta from Planet Vegeta, Son of King Vegeta of the Vegeta Dynasty... Yeah, he was strange.

As the Guy threw a strange Iron Star with sharp Edges at them, crying something about Demon Lovers and "Die Demon", Vegeta simply brushed the Weapon aside and held out his Hand with the Palm forward facing. "Vegeta! Don't use-!" Natsumi tried to stop him but Vegeta fired his Big Bang Attack, obliterating the Man who was known as Mizuki and the Scroll containing many Secrets of Natsumis Home Village with him.

Vegeta huffed and said: "There you have it, that is the Way a Saiyan Warrior Deals with such Cockroaches!" He laughed now and Natsumi sighed in Exasperation while the brown haired Man who had jumped out of the Way starred at the large Trench through the Forest the Attack left. Natsumi knew she shouldn't have let Vegeta come along, bad first Impression for sure.

And that was the Day that Umino Iruka learned that 'Powerful' in Terms of the Ninja Nations was nothing compared to 'Powerful' on a Multiverse Scale, at least no one would steal the Scroll again, bad Thing was that the Scroll was destroyed. And it was further more the Day Natsumi knocked out the Prince, got him back into the Machine, traveled back into the other Dimension and come later back, having to explain the Mess to the People that had come after the Explosion.

XXxxXX

So here ends the sixth Chapter and sorry for the long Wait, I had some minor Problems with writing this 'Filler' if you can call it that since it is still Part of my own Story and not sat in a Anime... Oh forget that simply.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and forgive me for the long Time I needed compared to earlier Chapters, and don't worry: I didn't abandon this Story at all if you wondered.

Here is a Story I wanted to mention, it is Emma Iveli's Story "Harry Potter and the seven reincarnated Spirits", I do this partly because it is a funny Story and to another Part because we agreed to do this with one another's Story's.

Here the Link: s/ 10141483/1/ Harry-Potter-and-the-7 -Reincarnated-Spirits

Write the Link without the Spaces and you are there. Have fun with this Story.


End file.
